What Happens When Gravi Meets IM
by inufan1369
Summary: Things happen at Hiro's party. Big mistakes, or so it seems. Shuichi discovers something about Yuki he hoped he never would, and Hiro confesses his feelings but for whom?Is this is the end of Shuichi and Yuki? I suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Discovering IM

m1k3mast3r has signed on.  
gu1tarslav3 has signed on. 

m1k3mast3r: hiro?  
gu1tarslav3: yeah, shu?  
m1k3mast3r: just making sure that this thingy worked. gu1tarslav3: well, now you know. m1k3mast3r: don't you think it's so cool that seguchi gave us these laptops?  
gu1tarslav3: yeah, it's cool, i guess.  
m1k3mast3r: why did he give them to us anyway?  
gu1tarslav3: you don't know why?  
m1k3mast3r: nope...i was asleep when he was lecturing.  
gu1tarslav3: you are going to get yourself fired one day.  
m1k3mast3r: ah, come on, don't be so negative! haha...ooo someone wants to be added to my buddy list gu1tarslav3: who is it?  
m1k3mast3r: O.O it's sakuma-san. gu1tarslav3: for real!  
m1k3mast3r: FOR REAL! gu1tarslav3: lucky. ryuichi really seems to respect you. m1k3mast3r: really? hmm, i have never really thought about it. gu1tarslav3: do you ever really think at all? m1k3mast3r: grins big not at all. gu1tarslav3: thought so. m1k3mast3r: o.O it says that ryuichi has signed on. hold on, i am going to invite him to our conversation.  
gu1tarslav3: kay.

Kuma-kun has been added

Kuma-kun: shu-chan?  
m1k3mast3r: i'm here, sakuma-san.  
Kuma-kun: YAY, na no da! haha. how are you, shu-chan?  
m1k3mast3r: i am just great, sakuma-san! you?  
Kuma-kun: really good. :D :D :D oo shu-chan pouts would you stop calling me sakuma-san...you make me feel old. m1k3mast3r: ok...um...how about ryu-chan?  
Kuma-kun: perfect:D :D m1k3mast3r: haha good:D :D m1k3mast3r: HIRO SAY SOMETHING!  
gu1tarslav3: i'm sorry, suguru wanted me to add him. is it ok if i add him to this convo?  
Kuma-kun: the more the merrier:D :D na no da! m1k3mast3r: yeah! tell fujisaki to come chat with us. Kuma-kun: who's fujisaki?  
m1k3mast3r: he's suguru. Kuma-kun: who's suguru?  
gu1tarslav3: he's the person who wanted me to add him on here.  
Kuma-kun: ooooooh...do i know him?  
gu1tarslav3: he's the keyboardist for bad luck.  
Kuma-kun: ooo that kid! na no da! m1k3mast3r: yay! he figured it out:D Kuma-kun: dances with shu-chan na no na no na no da

MT. FUJI has been added

MT. FUJI: Hello? Hiroshi?  
gu1tarslav3: i'm here. MT. FUJI: Ok.  
m1k3mast3r: it's suguru:D :D MT. FUJI: hey shindo-san.  
Kuma-kun: hey mr. keyboardist kid for bad luck! waves  
MT. FUJI?  
gu1tarslav3: that's ryuichi.  
MT. FUJI: Oh. I thought Tohma banned him from having another computer after what he did to the last one. Kuma-kun: hehe..don't remind me..hehe. hides behind Kumagoro tohma doesn't know, but i bought another computer..please don't tell...i promise Kumagoro won't take it into the bath with him anymore.  
m1k3mast3r: bath? now why would you do that?  
Kuma-kun: because Kumagoro wanted to play solitare.  
MT. FUJI: Okay.  
gu1tarslav3: .  
m1k3mast3r: .  
Kuma-kun: ah, come on...someone say something...na no da.  
m1k3mast3r: erm...something.  
Kuma-kun: there's the spirit, shu-chan!  
m1k3mast3r: hey suguru...why is your screen name on here MT. FUJI?  
MT. FUJI: because of my name Kuma-kun?  
m1k3mast3r: .  
MT. FUJI: Mt. FUJI...FUJIsaki.  
gu1tarslav3: i wouldn't even attempt to explain anymore. i don't know about sakuma-san, but if shuichi is confused about something it will take him at least 3 hours before he will even notice that he has forgottem what he was trying to figure out the whole time.  
Kuma-kun: that's not very nice, hiro-san. m1k3mast3r: yeah, some best friend you are.. pouts  
Kuma-kun: ah, now look, you made shu-chan sad! rushes to shu-chan MT. FUJI: I will never understand those two.  
gu1tarslav3: me either.  
m1k3mast3r: hey, someone else wants to be added to my buddy list.  
Kuma-kun: who is it, shu-chan?  
m1k3mast3r: i don't know..let's find out. i'm going to add he or she or whoever it is to the conversation Kuma-kun: kay MT. FUJI: Alright.  
gu1tarslav3: okay

anonymous has been added

m1k3mast3r: hello, um...anonymous...who are you?  
anonymous: It's me, baka. m1k3mast3r: me?  
anonymous: takes a long drag from my cigarette Yeah. Me.  
m1k3mast3r: YUKI!  
anonymous: Took you long enough, brat.  
m1k3mast3r: YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI!  
Kuma-kun: hello there, eiri-san, na no da. :D gu1tarslav3: hi MT. FUJI: Hello, Eiri.  
anonymous: Fujisaki, where has Tohma been?  
MT. FUJI: He's on vacation with Mika. He won't be back until sometime next week. anonymous: Ha, it's about time he took a break. Maybe, if we are lucky, his plane or whatever he is in will crash and burn.  
m1k3mast3r: yuki! that's mean! and that's my boss you are talking about! no seguchi then no nittle grasper Kuma-kun: NO!  
m1k3mast3r: and no bad luck!  
Kuma-kun: NO!  
anonymous: Hm, that only makes me want it to happen more.  
m1k3mast3r: yuki!  
gu1tarslav3: that's real sympathetic. anonymous: I am not the one being overdramatic.  
gu1tarslav3: sometimes, i am really glad that i am not in your position, eiri-san.  
m1k3mast3r: what's that supposed to mean?  
gu1tarslav3: you have to put with him everyday. anonymous: Hm, later on your learn to ignore him.  
m1k3mast3r: hey! are you guys talking about me!  
MT. FUJI: Sometimes Shindo-san is too slow for his own good.  
Kuma-kun: who are they talking about, by the way?  
MT. FUJI: falls over  
m1k3mast3r: i'm leaving. ya'll are being mean.

m1k3mast3r has signed off

Kuma-kun: noooo, shu-chan left. pouts you meanie heads ran him away.  
anonymous: He'll get over it.  
gu1tarslav3: yeah, he will. Suguru, you want to go somewhere and get something to eat? MT. FUJI: Sure, where do you want to meet up at?  
gu1tarslav3: meet me in front of NG in thirty minutes.  
MT. FUJI: Okay, I will see you then. Bye, Sakuma-san, Eiri-san.  
Kuma-kun: still pouting because Shu left bye bye anonymous: Bye.  
gu1tarslav3: i'm going, too. see ya.  
Kuma-kun: bye hiro-san. anonymous: Bye.

MT. FUJI has signed off

gu1tarslav3 has signed off

Kuma-kun: we're the only two left, eiri-san.

anonymous has signed off

Kuma-kun: ah, come on...you guys are no fun at all. :(

Kuma-kun has signed off

What did you think, guys? This is my first fan fiction and I really didn't know what to do so I decided to do what just popped into my head. lol. Yes, there will be other chapters. And I am thinking that I will put no only the chat room into it, but also putting an actual story in there too. I just have to see where I get to. Please review!

And for those who might have been a little confused I even confused myself at one point:

m1k3mast3r-Shuichi  
gu1tarslav3-Hiro  
Kuma-kun-Ryuichi  
MT. FUJI-Suguru  
anonymous-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2: Party At Hiro's

So, how did you guys like my first chapter? It was really sloppily done, I know. It's my first fan fiction, so go easy on me! This chapter will be better. The first chapter was just some pointless drab. This chapter I promise will have more of a story line and a plot to it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, sadly. The genious Maki Murakami did.

Enjoy :D

gu1tarslav3 has signed on MT. FUJI has signed on

gu1tarslav3: hey, suguru.  
MT. FUJI: Hey, Hiro. I sure had a good time last night.  
gu1tarslav3: yeah, me too. i had no idea you do could some of the stuff you did. MT. FUJI: Ah, come on, Hiroshi, I wasn't that good. gu1tarslav3: sure you were. as a matter of fact, you were great. i wouldn't mind doing it again.  
MT. FUJI: Well, I am rather flattered.  
gu1tarslav3: just telling you the truth.  
MT. FUJI: Thanks.  
gu1tarslav3: no problem.  
MT. FUJI: So, I was really that good, huh?  
gu1tarslav3: yeah. you completely wiped me out! i was suprised, really.  
MT. FUJI: I was suprised with myself, actually. I haven't ever done that before, so I didn't know if I was doing anything right or not.  
gu1tarslav3: that was your first? seriously?  
MT. FUJI: Yep.  
gu1tarslav3: you have a lot to learn and i have a lot to teach you.  
MT. FUJI: That's nice and all, but I'm kind of afraid to know of all the things you might have done.  
gu1tarslav3: i haven't done anything to get myself into any big trouble. me and shuichi did stuff like that all the time until the yuki eiri came around.  
MT. FUJI: Really? I can't picture Shindo-san doing anything like that.  
gu1tarslav3: hey, trust me, when shuichi does it, he does it better than almost anyone i know.  
MT. FUJI: Better than I did?  
gu1tarslav3: yeah...you were good and all, but you still need practice. shuichi is like the master.  
MT. FUJI: Well, maybe I should get lessons from Shindo-san then, huh? haha  
gu1tarslav3: haha. maybe.  
MT. FUJI: It was fun. When do you think we should do it again?  
gu1tarslav3: how about tommorrow after work? we can get shuich and a couple of other people to go with us.  
MT. FUJI: Aren't we off the day after tommorrow?  
gu1tarslav3: yeah, that's why i suggested it. we can all crash at my house afterwards.  
MT. FUJI: Okay, sounds good. Do you think Shindo-san will do it, though. He hasn't been out doing much stuff since he got together with Eiri-san.  
gu1tarslav3: come on, i'm hiroshi nakano..i have my ways of persuasion.  
MT. FUJI: Ooh, you sound so mysterious. O.o  
gu1tarslav3: haha  
MT. FUJI: Who else should we invite?  
gu1tarslav3: i don't know, who do you think we should invite?  
MT. FUJI: I think Shuichi would like it if Sakuma-san came.  
gu1tarslav3: yeah, i think so, too. and the poor man probably won't know what in the world is going on.  
MT. FUJI: Sometimes I wonder what in the world made him so famous.  
gu1tarslav3: that amazing voice of his. the same goes for shuichi, too. if it wasn't for his voice then we wouldn't be anywhere, because he is a complete idiot. haha  
MT. FUJI: No comment. haha  
gu1tarslav3: o.O  
MT. FUJI: O.o  
gu1tarslav3: haha. well, i am going to sign off of here so i can call shu.  
MT. FUJI: Okay. Talk to later, Hiro.  
gu1tarslav3: bye

gu1tarslav3 has signed off MT. FUJI has signed off

(a/n): I have officially figured out how I am going to put the actual story into it. YAY me! aha. And as for the IM...you sickos are thinking of something dirty aren't you?! tsk tsk. haha.

Nakano Hiroshi shut his computer down and grabbed his phone that was laying on the bedside table and dialed Shuichi's number. He flopped on his bed listening for him to pick up. It rang around 10 times before Shuichi answered.

"Hello?" he sounded impatient and tired.

"Hey, Shu. What are you up to?"

"Working on our new song. Why?"

"No reason, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Suguru and me tommorrow night after work."

"Where are you going to? As a matter of fact, where were you last night? I tried calling you like 789 times."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"And, why didn't you answer."

"Suguru and I were busy."

"Doing what?" Shuichi's tone went from irritated to curious/nosy in a fraction of a second.

"We went to get something to eat after we got off the IM, then we hit that new karaoke bar across from the zoo."

"Are you sure that was it?" Shuichi said in a very prying tone.

"Well, no, we did one other thing..."

"And that one other thing was..."

"We went..."

"Hiro, don't tell me...you guys..."

"Yeah..."

"You guys really...!"

"Yeah..."

"AH HIRO!! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!! SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!" Shuichi yelled so loud that Hiro had to hold the phone arms length away to keep from going deaf.

"I thought you didn't do stuff like that anymore now that you have Yuki-san."

"Yeah, Hiro, you are right there..."

"Would you come, though?"

"I don't know... Yuki might get mad."

"I would think he'd be happy to get you out of his hair for a while. Besides, Shu, you have been working really hard these past few weeks. You need a break."

"Yeah, that I do, but I don't want him to get mad at me."

"He won't get mad. Just agree you will come. Please."

"I don't know..."

"Shuichi, all we are going to do is play board games while we are drunk...just like old times. Come on, you are the master at doing that. I haven't met anyone yet that can beat you. Well, except Suguru...kid's got potential."

"Play games while we're drunk...is that all? I thought you were talking about something else." Shuichi replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't tell me...you were thinking about that time at camp..."

"Uh-huh."

"We vowed never to repeat that, Shu."

"I know." Shuichi laughed nervously.

"So, will you come?"

"Hell yeah, I'll come!"

"Okay, good. See ya, Shu."

"Bye."

Shuichi hung up his phone and went back to his lyrics. He didn't notice the blonde author leaning against the doorway staring at him.

"Who was that?"

"AHHH!!" Shuichi jumped in fright and fell off the bed. After recovering from the shock he saw Yuki leaning against the threshold of the doorway looking rather amused. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You'll live. So, who was that?"

"It was Hiro. He wants me to go out with him and Suguru tommorrow night after work."

"To do what?"

"Play an old game that Hiro and I used to do. We would get really, really drunk and play random games all night long. We would rack up points for how many beers we had and how many points we would get during a game that we would be playing, but we would lose points for falling over, messing the game up, you know, stuff like that. Hiro and I have played it with a bunch of people and so far not a single person has ever beaten me."

"You being able to do stuff right when your drunk...I can see that happening." Yuki said his thoughts aloud. "You don't do anything right sober, so being drunk makes you function. Good theory."

"Yuki! That was mean!"

"Whatever, brat. So are you going?"

"Yeah, why not? I haven't done it in a while and I could sure use a break."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, baka. Just make sure you don't come whining to me when you have a hangover."

"You're going to let me go?"

"I am not your damn mother. I can't tell you what to do all the time."

"Ah, Yuki, aishiteru!!"

Shuichi latched himself tightly around Yuki's waist.

"Get off me, brat! I have to get back to work!"

Sorry that this was so long you guys. I am trying to build up a good plot here. The next chapter will be up soon, real soon. Hope you all liked it. I am going to make K, Sakano, and Tatsuha make their appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW! Give me all the expert advice you all can give me.


	3. Chapter 3: Shuichi's Happy

(a/n): CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I must be some amazing person to post 2 new chapters within a few hours of each other. haha. I am soo good. Thank you for my first review darkbluebutterfly! just for that, I will add a little something that you might be able to catch that should make you really happy to read this. :D Hope you guys like this chapter. There is more story than IM. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Chapter 3:

"That was good, Shindo-kun. I think we can call it a day and do the wrap ups when we come back." Bad Luck's producer Sakano said as Shuichi came out of the recording room.

"It's going to be a big hit, I can already tell." Mr. K, the blonde American, and the manager of Bad Luck said with a smile while polishing the pistol in his hand.

"Thanks. I worked really hard to get the lyrics and a beat going for this song." Shuichi said rubbing the back of his head.

"You should really take advantage of the day off tommorrow, Shindo-kun." Sakano said sitting down in a chair in the corner of the studio room. "You have been working hard lately, so it's the least you deserve."

"Well, as a matter of fact Sakano-san," Hiro said flopping down into a chair next to the producer's, "we all need a break."

"Yes, you are right. I think we all should take advantage of this day off. We don't get many of them, so this should be treated like a treasure." Sakano replied.

Suguru read through Shuichi's lyrics with a smile on his face. He had never thought of Shuichi as much of a lyrics person, but these were really good. They actually seemed like he took time on them, rather than throwing down a bunch of mess like he used to.

"I have to compliment you myself, Shindo-san, these are very well made. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Suguru."

"Eh, we always knew you had it in you, Shu." Hiro said getting up and ruffling Shuichi's bubble gum pink hair.

Shuichi grinned happily from ear to ear, which quickly turned into a frightened one when he felt the barrel of K-san's gun against his temple.

"And your lyrics will do nothing but get better and better, right? No more slacking off?" Shuichi nodded slowly.

Mr. K laughed, removed the gun from Shuichi's temple, and patted him roughly on the back saying, "That's my boy."

Shuichi retreated to stand next to Hiro who had taken out his laptop. They both watched as the computer loaded. In the bottom left corner of the screen they could see the instant messenger icon showing that Hiro was signed off.

"Want to see if anyone is on?" Hiro asked Shuichi.

"Sure, why not."

Hiro moved the mouse down to the icon and right clicked it and scrolled to the "Sign In" link. He quickly typed in his username and password and a few seconds later his buddy list popped up on the screen. He had 5 friends on his list, but only one was on: Kuma-kun.

An IM message box appeared on the screen.

Kuma-kun: Hiro-san?  
gu1tarslav3: yep, it's me sakuma-san.  
Kuma-kun: HIYA! na no da! gu1tarslav3: how are you?  
Kuma-kun: never better :D gu1tarslav3: good. we have a new single coming out soon.  
Kuma-kun: i know, i can't wait na no da! Kumagoro and me are sitting are the edge of our seats. Shu-chan sparkles! na no da!  
gu1tarslav3: yep, he's an amazing vocalist. he's right here with me if you want to talk to him.  
Kuma-kun: OO YAY!! I WANNA TALK TO SHU-CHAN!  
gu1tarslav3: ok, here he is.  
gu1tarslav3: ryu-chan?  
Kuma-kun: SHU-CHAN!  
gu1tarslav3: hiro wanted me to ask what you were doing later.  
Kuma-kun: nothing that i know of, why?  
gu1tarslav3: because he is having a party and he wanted to invite you. Kuma-kun: OO Kumagoro and me like parties na no da!  
gu1tarslav3: so can you come?  
Kuma-kun: of course i can. :D :D anything for Shu-chan! gu1tarslav3: great. so meet me at yuki's apartment around 6 and we will go to hiro's together. Kuma-kun: ok! YAY i get to go somewhere with my bestest friend Shu-chan!  
gu1tarslav3: O.O haha. i'm glad i can make you happy.  
Kuma-kun:D :D :D gu1tarslav3: well, i have to get back to work ryu-chan. i will see you at 6, alright?  
Kuma-kun: OK!! bye bye shu-chan!

gu1tarslav3 has signed off

Shuichi shut down the computer and turned to Hiro with a big grin on his face. Hiro lifted an eyebrow at his best friend's expression, contemplating whether to worry about him or not.

"Shu, you alright?"

Shuichi didn't answer but instead started laughing like a maniac. He jumped up and started dancing around the room.

"Shu..."

Mr. K pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the laughing and dancing Shuichi, who stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a bullet graze his cheek. He felt blood run down his cheek, but he ignored it.

"Would you mind calming down and telling us what you are so happy about, Shindo-san?" K said with that maniac grin on his. "Unless you wouldn't mind another bullet."

"That's enough, K-san." Sakano said gently pushing K's arm out of the way of aiming at Shuichi.

K looked disappointed but put the gun away. Sakano turned to Shuichi who looked like he was about to burst because he was holding in his screams and laughter.

"Now then, Shindo-kun, would you mind telling us what you are so excited about?"

"Sakuma-san...he...he...he..."

"He what?" Suguru said looking up from Shuichi's lyrics.

"He called me his...his..."

"Spit it out, Shu!" Hiro said getting a little annoyed.

"He called me his bestest friend. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs making every in the room ear's bleed.

Shuichi started dancing around the room again, tripping over his own feet, falling face first on the floor, tears of happiness leaving a huge puddle around him.

"He get's recognized by his idol and now he is going to drown in a puddle own tears. What a sad story." Suguru said.

"Looks like I'm going to have some competition in the best friend department now." Hiro said with a shrug.

"Ah, come on now, Hiro, I wouldn't replace you for Sakuma-san. He's really fun to hang out with and stuff, but you always be the one I turn to when I have my problems." Shuichi said getting up from the floor, his front soaked in his own tears. "It's not everyday that a god tells you that you are his bestest friend."

Shuichi was still giggling as he walked home from work. Sakuma-san, his idol, called him his bestest friend. Feeling rather lightheaded, he hurried to Yuki's apartment. He had twenty minutes before he had to meet up with Ryuichi. He wanted to be ready as quickly as possible.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped in, taking off his shoes and calling out, "Yuki, I'm home!!"

Shuichi smelled coffee being made so he went into the kitchen to see Yuki sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He walked over to him and kissed the blonde author's cheek.

"I thought you were going to Hiro's."

"Oh, I am, but I have to meet up with Ryuichi here before I do. He's going to go with me to Hiro's. Oh, guess what, Yuki! Ryuichi called me his best friend! ME! hehe Isn't it great!?!"

Yuki grunted, trying to concentrate on the paper, but failed to do so because he had a hyper, pink-haired, pop star crawl into his lap and put his arms around his shoulders.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Isn't it great? I'm the famous Ryuichi Sakuma's best friend."

Yuki rolled his eyes at the cute, idiotic grin on Shuichi's face. He thought that grin was a little too cute. He knew that Shuichi pretty much worshipped the ground that Ryuichi walked on, wanting to be everything that he was.

"Isn't it great, Yuki?" Shuichi repeated, giving him his big puppy dog eyes that Yuki just could not resist.

Yuki gulped and tried not to look into those beatiful violet eyes, but failed miserably. He felt his pride drop slightly, but it was replaced when he felt the singer's lips against his.

"I love you, Yuki."

Yuki fought back a smile. He grabbed the hair on the back of Shuichi's head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Shuichi felt himself being lifted up and placed on the table, Yuki's mouth leaving his to attack his neck and collar bone. Yuki's hands traveled from Shuichi's hips to under his shirt, caressing the soft skin of Shuichis's stomach. The two's lips met again as Shuichi reached down to Yuki's pants. Yuki felt himself get hard as Shuichi undoes his pants and the singer's small hands now gripping his arousal.

KNOCK KNOCK

Shuichi and Yuki's kiss broke as both of them shot their heads towards to front door.

"Shuichi-kun, it's me, na no da! Sorry I'm early! Kumagoro couldn't want any longer."

Yuki growled in frustration and Shuichi sighed in disappointment.

"I'll be there in a minute." he looks at Yuki with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Yuki answered quietly, giving in a look that said 'you-owe-me'.

Yuki pulled his pants up and Shuichi hopped off the table and went to the front door. He opened it to see a glowing Ryuichi, Kumagoro sitting on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for being so early." Ryuichi repeat with a smile.

"Eh, it's alright. Come on in. I was just about to change."

"Okay, na no da."

Ryuichi follows Shuichi to the bedroom.

"Just wait here. I'm going to change my clothes then we can go."

"Kay."

Ryuichi waited outside the door humming to himself and watching Inuyasha through the doorway leading to the living room. Shuichi came out a few minutes later, dressed plainly in a black My Chemical Romance shirt, a pair of loose, dark blue jeans, and black and red checkered Vans. He wanted to be comfortable, and not many people would recognize him in those clothes.

Ryuichi looked him over and gasped!

"Oh, Shu-chan and I look alive, don't we Kumagoro."

The bunny was silent, seeing as only Ryuichi was able to understand him.

Shuichi was confused for a moment before he realized that he and Ryuichi were wearin the exact same thing...the EXACT same thing.

"Well, isn't that just something." Shuichi laughed.

"Yeah, it really is."

The two laughed together for a few minutes before realizing that they had to go.

"Bye, Yuki! I'll be back tommorrow."

"Whatever." Yuki replied going back to his study.

Ryuichi took Kumagoro off the top of his head and looked in the pink bunnies eyes. He frowned. Kumagoro thought the same thing...Yuki-san was too mean to Shuichi.

The two put their shoes on and ran outside.

"So, ready to go see what a real party is like?" Shuichi asked Ryuichi.

"Sure am, Shu-chan." Ryuichi grinned.

"Good, come on." Shuichi grinned back and took Ryuichi's hand that wasn't holding Kumagoro and led him towards Hiro's house.

Ryuichi failed to hold back his blush.

The two vocalist also failed to notice a young, 16 year old, black haired monk heading towards Yuki's apartment. But he noticed them and watched in suspicion until they were out of sight.

Phew, another chapter down. I wanted to put Hiro's party into this chapter, but I guess I didn't get around to it. The next chapter will be completely dedicated to it, though. I know there isn't hardly anything with Tatsuha in this chapter, seeing as I just made his appearance at the VERY end of this chapter. But he will show up more in the next chapter, and that's when the drama really starts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hiro's Party

(a/n): Chapter 4!!! YAY! haha. This whole chapter is going to be dedicated to Hiro's party.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, though I wish I did. But I am not good enough to make it as perfect as it is. Go Maki Murakami!!!!!!

Chapter 4:

Ryuichi blushed harder as he and Shuichi slowed down to a walk; Shuichi still hadn't let go of his hand. Ryuichi was debating with himself whether to address the issue with Shuichi, because right at the moment he was perfectly content with holding Shuichi's hand. But the temptation of screaming for joy and glomping Shuichi to the ground was growing more and more and he didn't think that he could hold it in anymore. He had to say something before he did something that he would later regret.

"Um, Shu-chan, why are you holding my hand like that?"

Shuichi looked down and saw his hand Ryuichi's hands laced together. He quickly let go of Ryuichi's hand.

"I'm sorry, Ryu-chan. I wasn't really paying any attention." He rubbed the back of his head. Ryuichi smiled wide and giggled.

"That's ok, Shu-chan! I just felt like a little puppy.." He put Kumagoro on his head put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi smiled back at him and the two carried on to Hiro's house.

--------------------------

Tatsuha arrived at Yuki's apartment, banging on the door.

"Aniki, open up! I know you're there!"

"Alright already, I'm coming!"

Yuki threw the door open angrily. He was in a bad mood considering he had a deadline coming up and he and Shuichi were so rudely interrupted by the overactive, Nittle Grasper guy.

"What do you want?" he said with a cold stare at his younger brother.

"What? Can't a guy come visit his aniki every now and then?" Tatsuha said trying his best to put on a puppy dog face. Too bad that Yuki can resist all puppy faces..well, all except Shuichi's.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" Yuki said allowing his brother to enter, shutting the door with a bang behind him.

"Oh, no trouble at all. Just thought I would stop by, and maybe see if Shuichi can somehow scope me a way to see Ryuichi."

"Will you give up on him already?" Yuki asked in an annoyed voice sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television screen. "He's like 15 years older than you."

"SO WHAT?!" Tatsuha yelled angrily, tears streaming from his eyes. "HE'S SO PERFECT!!!"

"Well, don't expect Shuichi to do anything for you, because he isn't here. He went to a party with Ryuichi." Yuki got a cigarette out of the pack that sat beside him on the couch. "I don't expect him back until late tommorrow."

"I was wondering if that was them I saw earlier on my way here." Tatsuha said suddenly becoming disappointed. "Shuichi seemed excited. He was dragging poor Ryuichi behind him like a rag doll."

Yuki replied with a grunt.

Tatsuha looked up at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked over at his brother. "Hey, aniki..."

"What?"

"Where does Hiro live?"

-------------------------

Shuichi didn't even bother knocking when they arrived at Hiro's. He barged right in, Ryuichi at his heels.

"HIRO!" Shuichi yelled. Hiro poked his head out of the kitchen that was located directly down the hall from the front door.

"In here, Shu! Hurry up and watch Suguru make a fool of himself!"

"Shut up, Hiro!" Suguru yelled.

Shuichi and Ryuichi walked into the kitchen and saw that Suguru's whole front of his body was white, his arms up to his elbows covered in dough. Ryuichi choked back a laugh, while Shuichi let one burst out, falling to the floor clutching his stomach. Suguru blushed and turned his back angrily, continually stirring at the batter in the bowl he had in his arms.

Ryuichi looked down at Shuichi in amusement. Shuichi had tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Shindo-san...it's not that funny." Suguru said, a pout perfectly audible in his voice.

"Sure it is! haha! You are making a bigger mess than I do!" Shuichi stood up wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry, I have already made that perfectly clear." Hiro said patting Suguru's back, who was mumbling curses under his breath.

Hiro turned to Ryuichi and gave him a low bow.

"I'm glad you could come, Sakuma-san."

"It's no problem. When Shu-chan told me you wanted me to come Kumagoro just kept insisting, so I had to give in. And Shu-chan seemed to want me to come, too so how could I say no." Ryuichi answered with a laugh.

Hiro laughed along with him. Shuichi looked around.

"Hiro," he said, "is it just going to be us? What's a party with only 4 people here?"

"Actually, I asked a couple of other people to come, too."

"Oh, oh, who else did you invite?!" Ryuichi said jumping up and down causing Kumagoro to fall off his head. "AAAAHH, KUMA-KUN!! I"M SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Hiro turned to Shuichi while Ryuichi fondled Kumagoro.

"I invited Tohma to come, but he has a meeting so he can't show up. I also invited Sakano-san, but he is going with Tohma, and I am sure Mika-san would kill all of us if she came. I was afraid to ask Yuki to come, but I'm guessing he has a deadline he has to meet, soo..."

"So, everyone that you invited except for Suguru, Ryu-chan, and me said they couldn't come?"

"Yes, pretty much, but who's to say that we still can't have a good time, right?" Hiro said with a smile.

"Yep!" Shuichi said happily.

Ryuichi held Kumagoro to Shuichi's face.

"Poor, Kuma-kun, hurt his ear." Ryuichi said pouting.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said sympathetically, patting Kuma's head. He knew how sensitive Ryuichi was about Kumagoro.

"Thanks, Shu-chan! Kuma says he feels all better now, na no da!" Ryuichi perked up, putting Kumagoro back on his head.

"So, Hiro," Suguru said, "as soon as these cookies get done, I think we can take this little party downstairs."

"We're going to be in the basement?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah." Hiro answered. "There is more room down there, and I already have the coolers down there, too."

"You don't just have beer do you? You know I'm not the biggest fanatic of beer."

"I got Smirnoff, Vodka, Tequila, Bacardi, and beer. So, you take your pick."

"OOO Hiro, do you have orange juice?" Ryuichi asked energetically.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I want to make a screwdriver!"

"A what?" Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru said at the same time.

"I discovered it in America. It's really good. You take orange juice and mix it with vodka. It's called a screwdriver." Ryuichi answered, looking confused at his friends' confused faces.

"Oh.." they said at the same time.

They waited around talking with each other for about 15 minutes until the cookies were done. Suguru took them out and let them cool for a few minutes, then put them on a plate and turned to the group with a bright smile and said, "Ya'll ready?"

They all nodded and smiled back, walking down into the basement. Shuichi always thought Hiro had a cool basement. He had beanbag chairs laying randomly around the room, a karaoke stage in the far corner, his personal bar where he serves out the liquor, and random knick-knacks for all the games that he and Shuichi play whenever they want to unwind.

"OOO COOL BASEMENT, HIRO-SAN!" Ryuichi yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Thanks. Now, what are we going to do first?" Hiro asked, looking around at his companions.

"How about let's karaoke, na no da!" Ryuichi suggested. "It'll get us kickstarted at least...ya know, get the adrenaline rushing, na no da!"

"Good idea!" Suguru said.

Shuichi was the first to run to the stage.

"Any requests?" he said smiled mischeviously at his companions.

"OO OO I DO I DO!!" Ryuichi said waving his hand ferociously in the air.

"Hai.."

"The Rage Beat! Sing The Rage Beat, na no da!"

"Okay." Shuichi looks through the millions of CDs Hiro had stacked up until he came across Bad Luck's karaoke version of their CD. He popped it in and let the music begin.

"Obieta mizuki de iradatsu omoi..."

-------------------------

"Thanks, aniki!!" Tatsuha said waving behind him as he walked out the door.

Yuki grunted and shut the door with a slam. He had his book to finish. He sat down in front of his computer in his study staring at the screen, rereading over what he had written earlier, changing a few typos.

His mind was lead astray to his pink-haired, pop star boyfriend and the unfinished business they had to attend to when he got back. He felt himself smirk as he pictured what torture he could put on his lover: handcuffs (the fuzzy kind), candle wax...

He shook his head to clear his mind and get back to his work.

-------------------------

Tatsuha was comtemplating whether to go to Hiro's or not. After all, he wasn't invited, so it wouldn't be right to just barge right in...but then again, Ryuichi was there, and he wanted more than anything to see Ryuichi up close. Sure, he had seen him once before at a bar Mika, Noriko, Shuichi, Tohma, and Ryuichi had went to, he even got Ryuichi to carry/drag him away when he claimed he was feeling faint.

"Damn." he said to himself as he continued on his way. Maybe on the way he would just stop by to say hi...

------------------------

It had only been less than an hour and Shuichi had already consumed 3 beers, 5 screwdrivers, and 9 tequila shots (they had played quarters. Everytime you miss you have to take a shot. He had missed 9 times, and he was drunk then, while everyone else missed at least 20 or more don't worry, they didn't drink that much. Sometimes they would take a shot, others they wouldn't.)

Shuichi was back on the stage singing, his voice slurred slightly, a Smirnoff in his hand. He burped and looked around at his friends. Hiro and Suguru were at the bar messing with the alcohol and Ryuichi was at the stage near Shuichi (Ryuichi was drunk, too).

"Shu-chan, sing me something." he said in a whiney voice.

"Like what, Ryu-chan?"

"Like-hic- I don't know-hic. A-hic-Grasper-hic-song." Ryuichi said between hiccups.

"Okay...how about um...Break Through?" Shuichi answered with another burp and a giggle. Ryuichi giggled back and nodded, heading to Hiro to make another screwdriver, trying not to trip over himself.

Shuichi sang the song, Ryuichi singing along (he still sounded remarkably good for a drunk). After, Shuichi stumbed off the stage and went to Hiro.

"Gimme a Smirnoff...I wanna grape this time.." he said in his slurred voice.

Hiro grabbed it, though slowly, because his vision was blurry and he was dizzy.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Suguru said loudly. His voice was remarkably louder now that he himself had a B.A.C. way over the legal limit.

"I do!! I do!!!" Shuichi yelled, half running half stumbling to a group of bean bags that were set in a circle. He collapsed on a green one while the others followed, Ryuichi sitting to his right, and Hiro to his left, Suguru at Hiro's side.

"Okay, Fujisaki," Hiro said slowly, trying to make himself audible, "you suggested the game, so you go first."

"Kay.." Suguru thought for a minute then pointed at Ryuichi. "You..truth or dare?"

"Me?" Ryuichi said. "Umm...truth."

"When was the last time you got laid?" Suguru asked with a giggle.

Ryuichi laughed and slapped his knee. "I don't think I ever have."

"NEVER? FOR REAL!? NO WAY!?!" Shuichi yelled, laughing loudly, his face flushed.

"Yes way." Ryuichi answered averting his gaze.

"It's ok, Sakuma-san, I haven't gotten laid either." Suguru said.

Ryuichi hiccupped and smiled at Suguru, taking Shuichi's Smirnoff out of his hand and taking a swig out of it, ignoring Shuichi's cries 'HEY!'

"Okay..." Ryuichi put his hand over his eyes and picked Kumagoro up from beside him on the bean bag chair.

"Whacha doin', Ryu-chan?" Shuichi said burping, his voice becoming more and more slurred, his vision twisted.

"Whoever Kumagoro lands on is who I pick for truth or dare.." Ryuichi chunked Kumagoro, and incidently Shuichi caught it.

Ryuichi opened his eyes and grinned. "Shu-chan, truth or dare, do no na."

(a/n): Let's just say that they are all so drunk they are all ready to pass out on the spot!

"Um...DARE!" Shuichi yelled, giggling at the echo his voice made.

"Okay..I dare you to..." Ryuichi tried to think up a good dare, but his head was spinning way too much to do so. He looked at Kumagoro for help. "Hey, good one, Kuma..-hic- I dare you to call Yuki-san right now and tell him the first thing that pops into your head."

Shuichi took a minute to comprehend this. After it finally sunk in he precarelessly took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Yuki's number.

"Hello?" Yuki sounded annoyed. Shuichi, too delerious to know better, started giggling.

"We're playing truth or dare, Yuki.."

"So what, brat, I have a deadline to meet."

"I love you, Yuki."

"Get your drunk ass off the phone."

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Shuichi whined. "I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"That's nice, now get off the phone." Yuki demanded, his voice not annoyed, but rigid and serious. He really didn't like it when Shuichi was drunk.

"Ok, Yuki."

"You better be home sober tommorrow, because I am NOT going to deal with you with a hangover."

"Ok, Yuki."

"Bye. Be careful." Click.

Shuichi sat with the phone to his ear for a minute, Yuki's words swimming precarelessly around in his empty head until the finally formed into a sentence.

"Be careful for WHAT?!" Shuichi yelled into the phone. He looked up at his droopy eyed friends and giggled. "My turn?"

They nodded. He glared into Hiro's face, a mischevious grin spreading itself across his face. Hiro giggled.

"Bring it."

Shuichi cackled and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You pussy! Why didn't you say dare?!" Shuichi tried standing up but his legs failed on him, sending him falling back and sinking so far into the bean bag his legs were sticking up in the air. The others laughed in an uproar.

Shuichi scowled and struggled to get up causing the others to laugh harder. Through his laughter, Ryuichi helped Shuichi to a sitting position.

"Okay, Hiroshi-hic-Nakano, lessee...Who do you have a crush on right now?"

Hiro was quiet for a while before looking at Suguru and smiled (though it was lopsided and he laughed like an idiot).

"Suguru, of course. Derr, you retards." he said with a grin, laughing.

Suguru looked at him and laughed, playfully punching his arm. "No way, you are joking me."

"No, I'm not!" Hiro said punching him back, and grabbing the arm he lightly hit and pulling Suguru towards him, their noses barely touching. "I'm serious...-hic-."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Ryuichi and Shuichi said simultaniously.

Hiro and Suguru didn't seem to hear. Hiro filled in what little space there was between his and Suguru's face and lightly kissed him on the lips, which quickly became more heated. Ryuichi and Shuichi watched in amusement for a minute before realizing what they were watching. Hiro was already fondling with Suguru's belt, who was already taking off Hiro's shirt.

"Ryu-chan, let's go upstairs and play Playstation." Shuichi said in a pouty voice.

"Kay." Ryuichi replied, getting up, Kumagoro sitting on his head. The two stumbed towards the staircase that lead out of the basement and back into the kitchen (Shuichi had grabbed a couple more beers and Smirnoff) and made their way (though not quickly whatsoever) upstairs and went into the living room, which was the next room over.

The two collapsed on the couch, Shuichi put the drinks on the table, and stared at the television, his eyes moving to the Playstation 2 that was sitting on top of it, as if his mind was commanding it to turn on itself. He turned to Ryuichi after failing his telepathy with the Playstation.

"Let's watch anime." he said.

"Kay."

Shuichi grabbed the remote sitting beside him and luckily it was already on the anime channel because Shuichi had temporarily forgotten how to use the remote. The two watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Shu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you sometimes feel like your life is nothing but a big anime?"

Shuichi looked at him in confusion.

"Do I what?"

"Do you feel like your life is just an anime?"

"DO..YOU...FEEL...LIKE...YOUR...LIFE...IS...NOTHING...BUT...AN...ANIME?!" Ryuichi said slowly and loudly.

"Oh.." Shuichi said realizing what he had just been told. "Um...nope, not really. Do you?"

"Sometimes. I get the feeling that I am the only one that can understand Kuma-kun."

He took Kumagoro off his head and sat him on the table in front of them. He leaned over and layed on Shuichi's shoulder and snuggled against him, half conciously half drunk.

"You're comfy, Shu-chan."

"You're warm, Ryu-chan."

The two sat that way for a few minutes. Shuichi could feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier..until...

BANG!!

Ryuichi sat bolt upright, looking around for the source of the noise. They looked around and saw dust coming from the hallway, and then saw Mr. K, their gun loving manager walk in.

"I hear you were having a party." K said with that maniac grin, his gun pointed at Shuichi.

"Party? Is that what this is?" Shuichi said with a giggle.

Ryuichi giggled back. "I thought it was a baby shower."

"You two are drunk, aren't you?" K said, disapproval growing in his voice.

"Don't have a clue what you are talking about, K-san." Ryuichi said waving.

K shook his head. "Where is Hiro, I otta kill 'em! He's knows better than to get you all drunk!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi giggled like little school girls.

"I wouldn't bother him if I were you." Ryuichi giggled, his face turning red.

"And, why not?" K said angrily, his gun clutched tightly in his hand, his finger on the trigger.

"Him and Suguru are a little busy." Shuichi said biting his lip to keep from laughing out.

K looked towards the kitchen, to the basement door where faint noises could be heard down there. K's frown grew; Shuichi and Ryuichi still giggling like idiots.

"You guys are idiots! Don't you have more decensy that to get drunk on the night before your day off. You're going to spend the whole night in bed!"

"Yep, sure am." Shuichi said, turning back to watch more anime.

K steamed. He aimed his gun and shot, barely missing Shuichi's face and barely missing the TV.

"Better hope Sakano-san, much less Seguchi-san finds out about this."

"We'll be fine, K-san!" Ryuichi said happily leaning back over on Shuichi, snuggling against his side.

K frowned and walked out. Shuichi listened until he was gone. He could feel himself sober up slightly, so he took a Smirnoff and started drinking it. Suddenly he had been washed with guilt that he didn't want to feel at that moment, so he decided to drink it away.

"Shu-chan, I'm cold..."

"Me too."

"Is there a blanket or something around here, Shu-chan?"

"Lessee..." Shuichi said taking another swig of Smirnoff, looking around. He found one laying behind his head, draped over the back of the couch. He unfolded it and threw it over Ryuichi, who was still leaning on his shoulder. "Better?"

"N-hn." Ryuichi said nodding into Shuichi's shoulder.

They watched anime for a while, Shuichi's head buzzing. He got thinking about K threatening that Sakano and Seguchi better not find out about Hiro's party.

'What does it matter anyways. It's not effecting our jobs..' he thought to himself.

"Shu-chan, are you tired?"

"Mhm, a little bit."

"I wanna lay down."

"Well, lay down then, Ryu."

"I wanna lay down with you, Shu-chan."

Shuichi hiccuped and layed back so Ryuichi's head was on his chest. Ryuichi smiled to himself, breathing in Shuichi's scent. It smelled like Yuki-san. Ryuichi frowned slightly but it faded when Shuichi started playing with his hair.

"We use the same shampoo, Ryu-chan. Did you know that?"

"No, na no. Really?"

"Nhn."

"That's cool. Shu..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like Eiri-san so much?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"But he's so mean."

"He's caring sometimes."

"Sometimes isn't good enough all the time." Ryuichi said looking up at Shuichi, his eyes wide and filled with mixed, drunken emotion.

"I know Yuki better than a lot of people. He isn't always mean. Everyone has their crosses to bear, and that's just his way of coping."

Ryuichi lifted his head up and scooted up so he could look into Shuichi's eyes. He was almost laying on top of him.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a year."

"That's a long time." Ryuichi said sadly. "Wanna know how long I have liked you?"

"How long?" Shuichi said precarelessly, not paying much attention as sleep was trying to grab him.

"Since I met you during the concert when we did a duet together. I fell in love with your voice, your moves...everything about you."

"That's what Yuki said, only he said he was drawn to my eyes. Needless to say, he was drunk when he told me this and denyed it to my face when he was sober, but I saw he had written down in his diary..I know I shouldn't have looked in it but I can't help it."

"Shu?"

"Hn?"

"Can we not talk about Eiri-san?"

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much."

Shuichi looked confused at his friend who was directly above him.

"It hurts way too much." Ryuichi said, his face drawing closer to Shuichi's until their lips met.

-----------------------------

Tatsuha couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Ryuichi. He had been sitting at a bar for the past 2 hours wondering what he should do, so he decided to forget about it and see Ryuichi. He headed to Hiro's house and was there within half an hour. He saw that the door had been kicked it because it had been carelessly put back in place. He carefully opened it and walked down the hall. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen, where he walked only to see no one there. He heard noises down below; soft moans to be exact, but he ignored them and turned to the voices that he heard. He discovered they were coming from the living room.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a year."

"That's a long time." Ryuichi said sadly. "Wanna know how long I have liked you?"

"How long?" Shuichi said precarelessly, not paying much attention as sleep was trying to grab him.

"Since I met you during the concert when we did a duet together. I fell in love with your voice, your moves...everything about you."

"That's what Yuki said, only he said he was drawn to my eyes. Needless to say, he was drunk when he told me this and denyed it to my face when he was sober, but I saw he had written down in his diary..I know I shouldn't have looked in it but I can't help it."

Tatsuha tip-toed into the living room where he had a clear picture..Ryuichi layed on top of Shuichi, a blanket throw over them, their faces too close for comfort...

"Shu?"

"Hn?"

"Can we not talk about Eiri-san?"

Tatsuha began to sweat at the sight he was seeing and what he was hearing. He could tell that they were drunk, especially Shuichi, but this was too much to bear.

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much."

Shuichi looked confused at his friend who was directly above him. Tatsuha held his breath.

"It hurts way too much." Ryuichi said, his face drawing closer to Shuichi's until their lips met.

Tatsuha let out a girlish yelp and ran out just as Shuichi and Ryuichi both looked in his direction. Shuichi could have sworn that he saw black hair...

Sleep was overcoming him. He felt his heart grow heavy, knowing he just did something wrong, he just couldn't quite tell what it was...

"G'night, Shuichi."

"Night."

They fell asleep as soon as their eyes closed, Ryuichi laying comfortably on Shuichi who was warm underneath Ryuichi's body. Hiro and Suguru's noises died down some time later.

SOO WHAT DID YALL THINK? I KNOW, I KNOW, LAMEO PARTY, BUT I LIKE THE WAY I ENDED THIS CHAPTER. HAHA WIERDO ME. Please review! And please give me some suggestions! I want to improve. 


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbroken

(a/n): Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh, I haven't updated in a couple of days because I didn't have interenet where I was at. :( Makes me sad. But here it is, and I worked really hard on this one. This is where a lot of the drama starts. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Chapter 5:

The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, letting light fill the room. Shuichi woke slowly, his temples throbbing. He tried to sit up but found his arms to weak to support him and too much pain in his head, and worst of all, a wave of nasuea overcome him. He let himself fall back onto whatever he was on, unusually warm and comfy. He let his heavy eyelids reclose, trying to let sleep take him over.

'Ah, I hate hangovers...' he thought, feeling himself doze off.

He felt something stir on top of him. He ignored it, thinking it was a cat or something.

'But, wait...Hiro doesn't own a pet...'

He forced his eyes open, looking to see what was moving on top of him. He saw a pair of light brown eyes staring into his.

"Shu-chan? Where are we?"

"Ryu?" Shuichi asked, confused as to why he was lying underneath his idol like he was. "We are at Hiro's house. He had a party last night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Ryuichi sat up, cringing and rubbing his head. "Owie..I haven't had a hangover like this in a long time."

Shuichi sat up along with him, his idol still in his lap.

"How'd we end up on the couch anyway?" he asked looking around and seeing empty beer cans and Smirnoff bottles littered around the room.

"I think we came up here to play Playstation." Ryuichi said grabbing Kumagoro off the table in front of him.

"Did we even play it?"

"No, we watched anime."

"Oh."

Shuichi sighed deeply, trying not to focus on his headache. He didn't feel right. He felt like he did something wrong, and this was the guilt of doing it. But, dammit, if he could remember what it was...

Images of the night before flashed into his head. He remembered K barging in and yelling at him and Ryuichi, he remembered seeing that flash of black hair...hearing Ryuichi's voice, their lips touching...

"Oh, God..." Shuichi said slapping his hand over his mouth, his stomach churning. He stood up abruptly, knocked Ryuichi out of his lap and onto the floor, and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of whatever contents he had in it. He coughed and gagged as he puked into the toilet.

"Shu-chan?" Ryuichi said in a worried voice from the living room, getting himself off the floor and walking slowly to the bathroom.

Shuichi didn't hear him, he didn't hear anything. All he could see or hear was Ryuichi..kissing Ryuichi.

'Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry!' Shuichi screamed inside. 'I'm so sorry!'

"Shu?"

Ryuichi peered into the bathroom, seeing Shuichi bent over the toilet, sobbing.

"Shu, is the hangover getting to you?" Ryuichi asked, kneeling beside his sobbing friend, Kumagoro clutched tightly against his chest.

Shuichi continued to sob, under his breath saying, "I'm sorry, Yuki.."

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi's voice had suddenly become serious.

Shuichi, noticing the change in Ryuichi's voice, looked up too see an even more serious Ryuichi.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?"

Shuichi glared at his idol, trying to find any word in his vocabulary that was mean, tantalizing, blameful, but couldn't think of a thing. They were drunk, it was a mistake. He knew that. He let the glare fall off his face and his head drop, still sobbing.

"Ryuichi..what was that kiss about?"

Ryuichi looked shocked. He hadn't thought about that kiss until Shuichi said something about it. He felt a wave of remorse overcome him. He knew he was doing wrong when he did it in the first place, but he was drunk, and he can't help his feelings for Shuichi..

"Shuichi...I-I'm sorry.. It was a big mistake. I didn't mean..."

Shuichi looked into Ryuichi's face, sadness and guilt etched in every crease of his young face. Shuichi fell into Ryuichi's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Ryuichi, who was shocked by the sudden glomping, put his arms around the crying boy, trying to comfort him.

"It's my fault, Shuichi." he whispered in the pink-haired boy's ear. "I wasn't paying any attention to myself..or what I was doing. It's all me. Please stop crying."

Shuichi took a deep, rattly breath to calm himself down.

"I was drunk, Shu... Forgive me."

"I feel like such a cheat to Yuki now." Shuichi said in a low, sad voice.

Ryuichi felt his heart clench. He wanted nothing more than for Shuichi to recognize his love for him. But he knew that Shuichi's heart belonged to the heartbreaker novelist. Ryuichi mentally slapped himself for believing he even had a chance with Shuichi.

"I want to go home..I need to see Yuki." Shuichi said sitting up and wiping his nose on his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Ryuichi said standing up with Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah... I can't hold this from him. I just can't. I'm sorry, Ryu-chan. I'm such a horrible friend for going to rat you out...but I can't help it. I have never been able to keep a secret from Yuki." Shuichi said, tears forming in his eyes again.

Ryuichi shook his head, ignoring the throbbing in the back of his head. "No, you aren't a bad friend. It's okay if you tell him. It was a mistake. If I could take it back then I would but..." Ryuichi stopped and sighed, looking sadly down at the floor.

"But what?"

Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi. "I just want you to be happy."

Shuichi stared at Ryuichi. Shuichi gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi smiled back and nodded. "What a best friend is for, Shu."

Shuichi smiled wider at this, but it faded when Yuki popped back into his mind. Yuki was going to be so pissed...

"I had better get going and brace myself. Yuki's going to be super pissed." Shuichi said walking out of the bathroom. "See ya, Ryuichi. Tell Hiro that I went on home, okay?"

"Kay.."

Ryuichi watched Shuichi leave, more and more sadness gripping at his mind, heart, and spirit. When will Shuichi realize that Eiri wasn't the one for him? When?

---------------------------

Suguru woke feeling suprisingly rested. He sat up, yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes.

(a/n): Suguru doens't get hangovers. I just can't see him with one.

He looked around to see that he had fallen asleep in the basement. He shivered. He felt sweaty, sticky, cold, and his hips were stiff. He looked down to see a...a sleeping, naked Hiro beside him. He looked down at his own body to see that he was also in the nude.

"AHH!!" he screamed, startled awake beside him.

"Wha-what is it? What happened?!" Hiro said, still half asleep, looking blindly around.

Suguru grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could find and threw it over his lower half (he just happened to grab Hiro's shirt). He ran a hand through his green hair and took a steadying breath. Hiro, starting to wake and come to his senses, saw Suguru sitting beside him, his shirt over him, a nervous look on his face.

"Suguru, why are you..." He looked down and noticed he too was naked. He looked back up at Suguru who had a deep blush across his face.

"Uh.." Hiro said, who started laughing nervously. "Well, um, looks like we had a busy night.."

Suguru gulped and nodded, his blush getting even deeper.

"Well, I guess we can take back what I said in truth or dare about not getting..well, you know what I mean." he said again running his hand through his green hair, gently untangling it with his fingers.

"Yeah.." Hiro answered, feeling himself blush as well. 'Well, I guess this is as a good a time as any to tell him...' he thought shaking his red hair out of his face.

"Um..Suguru, can we play one more round of truth or dare?"

Suguru Fujisaki looked at Hiro like he had three heads.

"Why?"

"Just ask me truth or dare."

Suguru raised his eyebrow at him. "Okay...truth or dare?"

"Truth. Now ask me who I have had a huge crush on ever since I met this person."

"Who have you had a crush on ever since you met them?"

Hiro was silent for a moment, blushing deeply, refusing to look Suguru in the eye. Suguru felt his chest constrict. He liked Hiro, yes, and through his head he kept picture Hiro telling him that he liked someone else..after what happened the night before, he was scared that he would say he didn't like him...

Hiro mumbled something that Hiro couldn't quite make out.

"Come again?" Suguru asked, looking at Hiro's red face. The red head looked over at his companion.

"I said that you are the one that I have had a crush on since I met you."

Suguru was silent for a long time. Too long for Hiro's comfort.

"But, if you don't like me back then I can understand that, I mean..."

Hiro's babbling was cut off by lips catching his. Suguru pulled back smiling at Hiro, a light in his eyes brighter than the red head had ever seen. He felt relieved.

"Okay, here's another one, Hiro. Truth or dare." Suguru gave him a mischevious look that made him like a school boy getting ready to steal a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner time. Hiro soaked in every moment.

"Dare." he said with a sneaky grin.

"I dare you to repeat what happened last night, only sober."

Hiro bit his lip. "Now, that's a dare I can't refuse."

--------------------------

Shuichi ran through his head what he would say to Yuki. He wanted to keep things as calm as possible, to maybe avoid getting kicked out again. His mind kept getting led astray to Ryuichi kissing him.

'Now it seems like I am putting all the blame on Ryu-chan. That's not fair. I don't recall kissing him back though...But I bet like anything, Yuki isn't going to fall for that.'

Shuichi sighed. He was at a loss. There was no avoiding it. He had to tell him straight up.

FLASHBACK:

"No, you aren't a bad friend. It's okay if you tell him. It was a mistake. If I could take it back then I would but..." Ryuichi stopped and sighed, looking sadly down at the floor.

"But what?"

Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi. "I just want you to be happy."

END FLASHBACK:

'Ryuichi looked really upset. I wonder what he meant by he wants me to be happy. I am happy with Yuki. I mean, we have our moments, but overall I am happy with his and my relationship. He's just a difficult person to interperate. Yeah, that's it. He's just a difficult person. He's hard to get to know. Him and I have been together for almost two years now. So, I have to be happy with him to stay with him that long, right?'

He felt himself get more and more nervous as he got closer to Yuki's apartment...well, THEIR apartment. Shuichi shook his head, the pain in his head had gone away after he puked his guts out at Hiro's. Yes, he was happy with Yuki. He loved Yuki, and Yuki loved him.

'Ryu has this strange look in his eye whenever he is with me. And he wants me to be happy, too...Stop it, Shuichi! He said you are his best friend. He is just being a friend to you, being concerned.'

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that he was standing right in front of the apartment door. He put his hand on the knob pondering whether to go in or not. A huge feeling overcame him telling him not to go in, but another part was urging him to go in and face his lover. He turned the knob to find it locked.

'Lucky I have a key." he thought, digging through his pocket and pulling out his key. He stuck it in the lock, turned it hearing the click of the door unlocking, turned the knob and stepping in. He looked around seeing the apartment empty.

'He's probably working...'

Shuichi walked slowly over and sat on the couch drawing his knees to his chin.

'This doesn't feel right. Am I really as happy with Yuki as I say I am? I love him, yes, I do, but is my happiness real? He's mean to me, he throws me out, we argue all the time, the only time we really do get along is when we are having sex... Am I being true to myself? Yuki is an independant person. He likes it by himself. But we have gone a long way, Yuki and I..He's even stopped cheating on me. That has to count for something, right?'

Shuichi's ears when he heard a foreign noise coming from the back of the apartment. He heard two distinct voices, one he recognized and one he didn't. He got up and tiptoed to the hallway, listening hard to every sound that escaped from anywhere.

"Yuki-san, what are you waiting for?" It was a man's voice...and it wasn't Yuki's.

"Hold your damn horses." He heard Yuki's voice now.

"You are taking too long."

"Stop whining."

"Hnn.." There was a moan. Shuichi's heart pounded against his chest.

'No...no, it can't be..I have to be dreaming...PLEASE WAKE UP!' Shuichi closed his eyes tight and reopened them only to find himself still at Yuki's, more moans coming from the bedroom.

Shuichi tiptoed to it, his heart still beating faster and faster, threatening a heartattack. He peered his head into the dark room, just making out the sillouettes of two men, one he recognized as Yuki. The two forms were close, really close, touching each other close. As Shuichi's eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make the two out a little better. Yuki was removing the shirt from this tall, brown headed guy he didn't recognize.

"Oh, Eiri-san, you are really good with your hands.."

Yuki ran his hands down the man's chest, stomach, and down to the man's crotch where he began to play with his bulge. He pushed the man onto the bed, throwing his legs over his sides, kissing and biting his neck, hand still squeezing and massaging the other man's bulge. Yuki brought his hand away from the man's crotch to undo his zipper, kissing his down to his lower abdomen, pulling the man's pants down past his knees.

The brown headed man let out a cry of ecstacy at the feel of Yuki's mouth on his throbbing arousal. Shuichi felt his stomach turn his odd ways, he became dizzy, his heart seemed to completely stop beating. He fell backwards onto the floor, losing all control of his legs. He sat on the floor trembling in front of the doorway, watching the two men, one who was supposed to be his lover, have their way with each other.

The moans erupting from the room only added to the sickening feeling his Shuichi's stomach. His eyes never left the scene of Yuki and this man, he watching their every move, how both of them seemed to get their share... The two men lay in bed tangled together, breathing hard, foreheads touching, sweaty bodies still rubbing against each other.

"Not too bad." Yuki said to the brown headed man. "You suprise me, Hikaru-san."

"I try, Eiri." this Hikaru answered with a smile, kissing Yuki's lips lightly.

Yuki kissed him back, only this time on the nose. Shuichi felt sadness, jealousy, and rage build inside of him. Yuki only kissed HIM, SHINDO SHUICHI on the nose!

'What was I thinking?' Shuichi yelled at himself. 'It was bad enough that he was cheating on me with other women...but this time with a GUY! I guess I thought it was too good to be true that he had completely stopped cheating on me. I should have seen the signs before. He smelled different, not of perfume like he had before, but of cologne. I just thought it was something new that he had bought for himself, but there wasn't a trace of it in the bathroom, bedroom, anywhere in the house that smelled like that. I'm such a fool...'

Shuichi chocked back a sob, and forced himself to his feet. He had to get out of there before he got sick. He was just about to walk away when he heard his name...

"Eiri-san, where is that pink-headed brat that you live with at?"

"Shuichi? He's at his friend Hiro's house."

"What's he doing over there?"

"Hiro threw a little party, I guess, I don't know." Yuki answered gruffly.

"Has the kid still not caught on that you have been with me for so long?" Hikaru asked running his hand through Yuki's hair.

"No. He's dense enough as it is."

"Why are you living with him though? I know you like a little, but is it enough to live with him? You did tell me yourself that you liked me more."

"Because he won't leave, and I have gotten tired of trying to throw him out and him keep coming back. He ain't so bad after a while..keeps me occupied, and gives me the breaks I need, if you know what I mean." Yuki answered smoothly.

"I wish you would hurry up and give up on him so me and you can be official."

If Yuki said anything after that, Shuichi would never know because he ran out of the apartment before he could hear another word.

'I am such an idiot for actually thinking that...'

He ran without any knowledge of where he was going. He ran and ran without stopping, fighting with all his might to keep back the tears. He ran until he found himself in front of a mailbox that read '132141 Oikakete Dr.' (a/n): I made that up on the top of my head. He ran up to the front door and started banging on it.

"Coooming!" yelled a familiar sing-song voice.

The front door opened revealing Ryuichi Sakuma, Kumagoro perched on his head, his happy-go-lucky expression faded quickly when seeing Shuichi standing on his front step breathless and crying He as unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"Shu-chan? What's wrong? Did Eiri kick you out?"

"I don't want to hear his name ever again!" Shuichi yelled, his voice hoarse

"Come inside, Shuichi." Ryuichi said ushering him inside, taking him to the living room to sit on the couch. He ran into the kitchen that was connected by an wide, open doorway into the living room, to get Shuichi a bottle of water and some strawberry pocky. He had recently discovered from an episode at work when Yuki had kicked him out that pocky makes Shuichi feel better, if at least temporarily. He came back into the living room and sat beside Shuichi, handing him the water and pocky.

Shuichi took them both and automatically grabbed a pocky stick and stuck it in his mouth. He stopped sobbing, but the tears still fell like rivers down his face.

"What happened, Shuichi?"

"He has been cheating on me!" Shuichi yelled. "And for a while now it seems! I CAUGHT HIM! CAUGHT HIM WITH ANOTHER MAN! And he openly talked about me! He told that guy that the reason why he was letting me live with him was because that I kept him busy and gave him the breaks he needed, meaning I was an easy fuck to him. He said I was dense because I hadn't noticed that he was with that other guy before... And that guy he was with asked him when Yuki was going to finally kick me to the curb and make it an official relationship with him!"

Shuichi's head dropped in defeat. "I'm such a fool for actually thinking that maybe just a little bit Yuki cared for me. That maybe I had changed him..."

Ryuichi felt his heart twist for Shuichi. He was heartbroken and he didn't know what to do to make the pink-haired singer feel better.

"I haven't really been happy with Yuki. I wanted to think I was but I was just fooling myself. I wanted to think I was happy because he let me be his lover, I thought that meant something. But obviously it didn't and doesn't now. Last night...he told me to be careful...Be careful for what?! Watch the time that I come back to him so he can have his fun and when I come back use me?!"

Shuichi buried his head in his hands. Ryuichi looked sadly at him, rubbing his back in comforting sweeps. It was clear to Ryuichi that even the pocky isn't going to help mend this wound that Shuichi has just recieved.

Shuichi felt horrible. He felt used, betrayed, and alone. He didn't really know why he had come to Ryuichi with a situation like this. Usually he would go right to Hiro. But, Ryuichi being in his presence seemed to be comforting to the little pink-haired pop star.

"I'm so sorry, Shu-chan...I don't know what to say to you to make you feel any better."

Shuichi grabbed another stick of pocky and started sucking on it trying to fight back his tears. He allowed Ryuichi to pull him into his chest in a tight embrace, feeling that the older man's warmth was quite comfortable.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Shuichi-kun." Ryuichi said in a low, sad voice, now running his fingers through Shuichi's pink locks. "You don't deserve it... You don't deserve someone that will hurt you all the time..."

Shuichi gasped at the change in Ryuichi's voice. It was serious, yes, but it broke, too. Ryuichi was crying. He looked up at his idol, his eyes wide.

"Ryuichi..."

"I can't hold it back anymore, Shu... For a long time now, well, ever since we did that duet together back when your career was just starting, I felt drawn to you. I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to hang out with you all the time, you know, be close like you and Hiro are." Ryuichi looked into Shuichi's violet eyes. "Whenever I got the chance to be anywhere near you I was happy. I didn't understand why it was that way because I hadn't ever really felt attracted to anyone like I was you. I wanted to be Shindo Shuichi's best friend, his companion, never leave his side."

Shuichi felt his tears subside, his eyes growing wider as Ryuichi kept speaking.

"I know it's strange.." Ryuichi said, seeing the expression on Shuichi's face and turning away to look at the floor. "But, it's true. After a while I started getting what I wished for. We talked to each other the phone a lot, we would hang out on the weekends. The more time I spent with you, the more I didn't want you to ever leave. I can't even tell you of the countless nights I spent lying awake all night thinking of you every time you would come into NG depressed because Eiri kicked you out. I got angered with him, grieved for you, and didn't know what to do. I was scared, yeah, because I didn't understand my own feelings. I wanted what was best for Shuichi-kun, that's all."

He looked back up at Shuichi, who's expression had went from shock to almost sympathetic-like.

"I would constantly ask myself what you saw in that man. He was always so cruel to you and I hated seeing you get so upset because of him. I also got jealous. I would spend hours trying to figure myself out. That jealousy scared me..but, I realized that the reason I was jealous was because I knew that Eiri had your heart, and I could never have it as mine."

Shuichi felt his heart stop. Sakuma Ryuichi...wanted his heart for his own? He was jealous of Yuki because he wanted Shuichi's love?... Then...he felt his heart start to swell.

"I wanted you, Shuichi. It took me a while to realize it, yes, but I wanted you. I...I fell in love with you, Shu-chan."

Ryuichi bit his lip and looked back down at the floor. He didn't know if he could look Shuichi in the eyes again. He was afraid to know what Shuichi's reaction is.

"Ryu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Ryuichi slowly turned his face up to look at Shuichi. He was suprised to see Shuichi's expression was soft, still sad, but soft.

"I..I know I can't compete with a first love..that kind of thing I can't heal, but I at least want to try, Shu-chan."

"I'm not asking you to compete. What I am asking you now is to be honest with me."

"Okay."

Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi's hand. Ryuichi felt himself shiver at Shuichi's touch and a blush formed on his cheeks. He knew poor Shuichi was going to be hurting over Yuki for a while, but at least wanted to be there, he at least wanted to be a part of the healing process.

Shuichi took a deep, steadying breath. He was giddy and anxious for some reason.

"Ryu, do you really wish to call me yours?"

"Yes, more than anything in the world!" Ryuichi said, his eyes wide.

Shuichi smiled a wide, genuine smile. He felt somewhat relieved.

"Shu-chan, I want nothing more than for you to accept me as your...your boyfriend."

Shuichi's heart steadied, but still swelled. He felt warmer, happy...

"Sure."

"Sure? Sure? Sure as in sure, sure?" Ryuichi said getting exciting, the childish part of him coming out now.

"Sure as in, I'll be your boyfriend, sure." Shuichi said with a little chuckle.

Ryuichi never felt happier. He glomped Shuichi, hugging him tight.

------------------------------

Tatsuha hadn't came out of his room since the night before. He could still clearly see Ryuichi and Shuichi...the two kissing...

"DAMN!" he yelled.

He wondered if his brother knew that Shuichi had kissed Ryuichi.. Tatsuha knew all along that Eiri was cheating on him with some other guy, but he also knew that his brother liked Shuichi, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Well, they were both drunk, after all, I could tell. Maybe I am just thinking wrong, taking things the wrong way."

He looked out of his window, the sunlight fading.

"I have to find out...whether that kiss meant more than just a drunk mistake.."

------------------------------

It was sundown now and Shuichi hadn't returned. Yuki sat on the couch his laptop in his lap, working on his novel. He wondered where the brat was. He said he would be back.. Yuki felt compelled to call Shuichi, but thought better of it. That brat knowing that he was concerned, no he couldn't do it. That would hurt his pride too much.

Hell, he couldn't resist admitting it to himself...yeah, he liked Shuichi, a lot. Sure, he had feelings for Hikaru, but he couldn't help but like his adorable, pink-haired lover. Many times he wondered whether he should break it off with Hikaru and stay with Shuichi, but his feelings for Hikaru overcame. He just couldn't help himself but to go back to him. He knew he should have just let Shuichi go a long time ago. Hell, he tried by kicking him out numerous times, getting into fights with him, but nothing would keep him away. Part of him didn't want him to go away either.

Yuki was confused over what he wanted. He growled at himself. He looked in the lower right corner of his screen and saw that he was signed on the instant messenger. He opened it up in hopes that Shuichi would be on. The only person he saw was Kuma-kun.

Kuma-kun: Eiri?

Eiri Yuki: What do you want?

Kuma-kun: i just wanted to say that you are sick. stay away from Shuichi.

Eiri Yuki: What do you mean 'stay away from Shuichi?'

Kuma-kun: just stay away from him. you have hurt him enough.

Eiri Yuki: What the hell are you talking about?

Kuma-kun: don't play dumb. i may not seem that big and bad, but i promise you, if you come anywhere near Shu-chan you will regret it.

Eiri Yuki: I think you are crazy.

Kuma-kun: he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore.

Yuki sat staring at the screen, his head buzzing. What the hell was this? Shuichi didn't want anything to do with him anymore?

Eiri Yuki: Is Shuichi there with you? I want to talk to him.

Kuma-kun: yes, he is and i don't think that is a good idea that you talk to him.

Eiri Yuki: Let me talk to Shuichi.

Three minutes of tortuous, virtual instant messenger silence.

Kuma-kun: yuki?

Eiri Yuki: Shuichi, what is that crazed singer talking about you not wanting to have anything to do with me anymore?

Kuma-kun: he's being honest... i saw you today yuki..with that hikaru guy...

Eiri's heart stopped in mid-beat.

Kuma-kun: i'm with ryu-chan now yuki. so you can be happy with that other guy.

Eiri Yuki: Shuichi, wait, I--

Kuma-kun has signed out.

(a/n): AHH Long, hard, grueling chapter, but I got it finished, and I am beginning the sixth. Woo, I am on a role!!! Thanks for reading. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Day With Ryuichi

(A/N): Chapter 6! Ah, thanks for all the reviews guys! I know that my fic made a weird twist, but trust me, it only gets better..well, that's really for you all the decide. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Darn. But I want to read the sequel soooooo bad! Gravitation Ex! agh!

Chapter 6:

gu1tarslav3 has signed in.

m1k3mast3r has signed in.

gu1tarslav3: hey, shu. ryuichi told me that you left my house early to get back to Yuki's yesterday.

m1k3mast3r: yeah, but I ended up going to Ryu's and staying. i'm here now.

gu1tarslav3: why? did something happen?

m1k3mast3r: you can say that, yes. to make a long story short, i caught Yuki cheating on me with some guy named hikaru, i got real upset, without really knowing where i was going, i ran to ryuichi's and him and i ended up getting together. last night i officially ended it with yuki.

gu1tarslav3: ah, shu, i'm sorry to hear about that. you and sakuma-san got together...you mean, as in together..relationship together?

m1k3mast3r: yeah.

gu1tarslav3: you should be bouncing off the walls, dude!

m1k3mast3r: i am happy, really. suprisingly.

gu1tarslav3: suprisingly?

m1k3mast3r: you know how i felt about yuki, hiro.

gu1tarslav3: yeah, you're right. sorry.

m1k3mast3r: it's ok. i felt relieved really, when ryu and me got together. i mean, one minute i am bawling my eyes out to him, the next he is telling me his feelings for me and here i am.

gu1tarslav3: like a dream come true, right? haha

m1k3mast3r: i know, right! haha

gu1tarmast3r: tell me about this Hikaru guy, though. what did he look like?

m1k3mast3r: he had light brown hair, about the same length as mine, and the clearest green eyes i have ever seen, like looking into the ocean.

gu1tarslav3: ...

m1k3mast3r: why? do you know him?

gu1tarslav3: well, if i am thinking of the same guy you are talking about, yes. he is my cousin.

m1k3mast3r: your cousin?

gu1tarslav3: yeah. i don't like him at all.

m1k3mast3r: why?

gu1tarslav3: him and i have never gotten along. ever.

m1k3mast3r: i see.

gu1tarslav3: are you coming into the studio tonight? Sakano-san wanted to run through a couple of songs before our release Friday, just to make sure everything is running smooth.

m1k3mast3r: yeah, sure. what time?

gu1tarslav3: 7. studio 8.

m1k3mast3r: alright. well, i am going to go. ryu wants to go out somewhere. haha see ya tonight, hiro.

gu1tarslav3: see ya Mr. Sakuma. hehe

m1k3mast3r: ha ha

m1k3mast3r has signed out.

gu1tarslav3 has signed out.

Shuichi shut down Ryuichi's computer, pushed back in the chair, stood up, stretched, and walked into the bedroom where Ryuichi was digging through his massive, walk-in closet, staring at his whole wardrobe trying to pick out something to wear.

"But, Kuma-kun, I really like the red one!" Ryuichi whined to his pink-stuffed bunny who he was gripped in one hand while the other was holding up two very designer, very expensive looking shirts: a red muscle shirt with Bad Luck's logo written on the front in bold, black letters, and a blue tee shirt with Bad Luck written on the sleeves and across the bottom.

"I know you really like the blue one, Kuma, but I like the red one. It's more shiny! Piko piko, na no da!"

Ryuichi stared at his bunny, who to Shuichi was completely silent, waiting for a response.

"Fine, then it's settled, I get the red one, no da." Ryuichi said with a confident smirk, putting up the blue one.

He pulled the red one off it's hanger, threw the hanger on the floor behind him narrowly avoiding hitting Shuichi in the face, and turned around to walk out of the closet, knocking into Shuichi, sending them both onto the floor.

"Oh, Shu-chan, you scared me, no da." Ryuichi said, staring wide-eyed at the even wider-eyed Shuichi underneath him.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi replied. "You were busy talking to Kumagoro, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, here that Kuma, Shu-chan is a gentleman!" Ryuichi giggled, pinching Shuichi's cheek lightly, making him blush a shade of pink the same as his hair.

Ryuichi giggled even more and pushed himself off the floor, offering a hand to Shuichi, who accepted it. The two men stood staring about Ryuichi's wardrobe for a while before the silence started getting to Ryuichi.

"So, do you have to go into work today?"

"Yeah, tonight at 7." Shuichi answered looking around at Ryuichi's many, many clothes.

"Ooooo, ooooooooo, can I come with you, PWEASE!!!" the older man yelled, putting on the cutest, pouty, chibi face that Shuichi felt like 'awwww'ing to.

"Well, sure you can.." he answered with a smile. He really thought Ryuichi was cute.

"YAY!" Ryuichi started dancing around his massive closet, stopping when something dawned on him. "You don't have any clothes or anything do you?"

Shuichi shook his head sadly. All his stuff was at Yuki's.

"We are pretty much the same size, right? You can borrow my stuff. And feel free to shower, too." Ryuichi answered with a grin.

"Oh, so you are saying that I stink?" Shuichi replied teasingly.

"What if I am?" Ryuichi caught on to certain things fast.

The two laughed sincere laughes together, making Shuichi's spirits lift. Ryuichi had something about him that automatically made you feel better...just his smile made you feel better. Shuichi did as Ryuichi suggested, though, and got into the shower. He came out smelling just as Ryuichi did, shaking from head to toe in excitement. Oh, God, he and Sakuma Ryuichi were together! Yuki had completely left his mind...

Shuichi had happened to grab some of Ryuichi's clothes, too. If you thought that he looked like Ryuichi before, then they could pass for twins if it wasn't for the hair. Ryuichi's clothes fit Shuichi like a glove, hugging his curves in all the right ways. Ryuichi had to take a minute to regain his composure at seeing Shuichi walk before him. Shuichi in Ryuichi's form fitting Levis jeans and white tank top was a sight for sore eyes.

"So, how do I look." Shuichi asked, turning around and posing for Ryuichi.

"Great!" Ryuichi said, his mouth hanging open despite himself, making Shuichi blush, only adding to the drool that was already coming out of Ryuichi's hanging mouth.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Shuichi asked, shutting Ryuichi's mouth closed by pushing up on his chin.

"Let's go the mall! We can get you some new clothes and go to the arcade and the ice cream shop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuichi said happily, bouncing up and down on his feet.

Shuichi chuckled. "Okay, okay, don't bounce a hole in the floor. We can go, but on one condition..."

"What?" Ryuichi said, forcing himself to stay still.

"Tag, you're it!" Shuichi poked Ryuichi's arm and took off running out of the front door and onto the front yard.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ryuichi ran after him.

Shuichi felt carefree. He was happy. Yuki not even daring cross his mind.

---------------------------

Yuki hadn't slept at all that night. He even turned down and offer from Hikaru, claiming he wasn't feeling well. Truthfully, he wasn't. He hadn't stopped drinking since he had been hanging on the computer by Shuichi.

'He really left me. He really left me. I am such an idiot!' Yuki screamed at himself.

He really liked Hikaru, hell, he loved Hikaru. He felt like shit that he had to put Shuichi through all that. That was the last thing that he wanted. He should have ended it sooner. He should have made Shuichi leave for good, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling this guilt that he was now.

He felt like hitting something, anything, just to take the tension away. He hated being the bad guy in every situation he was in. But, he knew he got himself into this one, and he was going to have to get himself out. He knew apologizing to Shuichi wasn't enough. He also wondered what his brother was going to do to Shuichi when he found out that he and Ryuichi were together. Never would he let his brother hurt Shuichi, he would see to that.

The uneasiness in his stomach increased, partially from all the alcohol, and partially from the anxiety.

'Shuichi...'

----------------------------

Tatsuha had decided to follow Shuichi around. He was going to find out if something was going on with Ryuichi and Shuichi, and if it was he would make Shuichi pay. He knew that the pink-headed brat knew exactly how he felt about Ryuichi, he knew!

'Watch your back, Shindo Shuichi. Because if it's true, I am coming for with a vengance. Sakuma-san is mine!'

----------------------------

The two famous, ever-loved vocalists both lied on the ground of the park panting from running around non-stop for the last 30 minutes playing tag.

"Okay, Ryu-chan, you win." Shuichi said struggling to catch his breath.

"OO YEAH!" Ryuichi screamed. That man, though 31 years old, still had energy even after running for so long. Shocking.

Shuichi smiled. He was having a rather good day.

"Shu-chan, let's hurry and get to the mall. I want to take you to my favorite store. PWEASE!" Ryuich started pouting again.

"OOOOKAY!" Shuichi yelled, jumping onto the his feet.

Ryuichi followed suit. The two started walking down a path that wasn't as occupied as the others. They didn't have any disguses on after all, so they could easily be spotting taking ways that were most populated.

"Ryu-chan, what are you feelings for Tatsuha?"

---------------------------

Tatsuha spotting Shuichi in the park, and much to his disgust he was with Ryuichi. He knew that Shuichi and Ryuichi had always spent a lot of time together, but he had his suspicions. He followed closer behind listening to every word that was said, his ears perking up when he heard Shuichi mention his name.

"Ryu-chan, what are your feelings for Tatsuha?"

Ryuichi looked confused at Shuichi. "Why do you ask that?"

"Oh, just curious. I know that he really likes you, after all."

Tatsuha felt something inside loosen. Shuichi recognized Tatsuha's feelings...

"Ah, I know Tatsuha likes me. I have considered it, getting with him...you know, when I was still trying to figure out my feelings for you. But, I just can't see myself with him. He's a cool kid and all, but there's the age difference for one. And then there's the fact that I just don't have feelings for him like I do you."

Tatsuha's heart sank. Ryuichi had feelings for Shuichi???

Shuichi smiled. "Aww, that's sweet. Though, I do kind of feel sorry for Tatsuha. He idolizes you."

"Yeah, I know. I would have liked him better if whenever he saw me he didn't want to CONSTANTLY be touching me."

Shuichi looked over mischeviously at Ryuichi. "You mean, like this..." Shuichi poked Ryuichi, moving his hand to grip his arm, put his arm around Ryuichi's, then completely throw himself onto Ryuichi, glomping him.

"AHH, SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi said.

Shuichi let Ryuichi go, laughing hard. Ryuichi blushed, pouting. "Meanie."

Shuichi grinned and leaned in to Ryuichi planting a little kiss on his lips. "I'm your boyfriend. I have special privileges."

Ryuichi blushed harder, but grinned all the same. "Aha, yep yep!"

Tatsuha's heart and head burned. He forced back hot tears and a number of screams.

'Shuichi, you will pay for stealing the heart of MY Sakuma-san away...you knew, you knew all along...'

Tatsuha stalked off fuming.

'You'll pay, Shindo Shuichi, you will pay!'

----------------------------

Hikaru invited himself to Yuki's apartment only to see his love pass out on the floor. Hikaru knew Yuki had been drinking, the empty cans that littered the floor proved that. He frowned and shook his head, picking Yuki up and carrying him to the bedroom.

'Has Shindo done this much damage to you, Yuki-san? I won't let him get away with hurting you.'

---------------------------

Shuichi and Ryuichi didn't return home until late. They had a very productive that consisted of buying Shuichi so many outfits he could wear something different every day for 6 months, getting many, many brain freezes from stuffing their faces with ice cream, watching a scary movie in the theater (a big mistake, they almost got kicked out for screaming so much), and going to the zoo, where they got noticed by many fangirls and ended up getting chased around until they agreed to put on a mini-concert for them. They were both pooped.

"What a day!" Shuichi said collapsing on the couch.

Ryuichi placed Kumagoro on the couch beside him where he sat next to Shuichi.

"I know, na no da!"

Shuichi felt sleepiness overcome him.

"Nhn."

Ryuichi fell over in Shuichi's lap. Shuichi watched sleepily until Ryuichi fell asleep, playing with his hair which made Ryuichi's slumber come all the faster. He was really starting to like Ryuichi. He was sweet, cute, and knew just when to be concerned and understanding. Something he never got from Yuki.

That was the first time he had thought about Yuki all day. He felt his heart curve in a strange direction.

'I wonder how Yuki is right now..' he thought, letting sleep take him over, later on falling over on Ryuichi's chest sometime during the night.

Little did Shuichi know, Yuki was being rushed into the hospital in critical condition...

(A/N): Wow, drama chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to give me suggestions. They would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! I will update soon. 


	7. Chapter 7: Still on His Mind

(A/N): Chapter 7! Wow, I have gotten pretty far. Shocks for me because I usually don't even get past the third chapter of anything that I am writing. I guess I have a passion for Gravitation that I have managed to make 7 chapters of this and 4 of another Gravi one (which you all must read if you haven't already!) PLEASE REVIEW!---And for those who might have been wondering, the song on my other fanfic was Farthur Away by Evanescence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

CAPITALIZED WORDS ARE SONGS

Chapter 7:

I FEEL YOU CREEPING, I CAN SEE IT FROM A SHADOW WANNA JUMP IN MY LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO MAYBE GO TO MY PLACE AND JUST KICK IT LIKE TAEBO AND POSSIBLY BEND YOU OVER LOOK BACK AND WATCH ME SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOR SMACK THAT GIVE ME SOME MORE SMACK THAT TILL YOU GET SORE SMACK THAT OOOOOHOHOHOHOHHHH

Shuichi's eyes shot open when he heard that tune playing.

'Ah, my cell phone...' he thought groggily, pushing himself up. He looked down and noticed Ryuichi's head in his lap. 'Ah, Ryu-chan is sleeping so peacefully...I don't wanna wake him up.'

SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOR SMACK THAT GIVE ME SOME MORE SMACK THAT TILL YOU GET SORE SMACK THAT OOOOOHOHOHOHOHHHH

Shuichi, decided to get his phone. He gently scooted over and layed Ryuichi's head down without even bothering the sleeping beauty. With a smile he turned to the kitchen and pull his phone out of his pocket. It was Seguchi Tohma.

Shuichi flipped the phone open, put it to his ear, and said nervously, "Hello?"

"Ah, good you are awake, Shindo-san. I have a few things I want to talk to you about. Would you mind coming into work early so I could have a talk with you?"

"Uh..." Shuichi knew much better than to turn down an order from Seguchi. No matter how innocent he sounds, he is an extremely powerful and malicious person who goes to the ends of the earth to get what he wants. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. I expect to see you in my office at 9 o'clock sharp. Feel free to bring Ryuichi with you, too." Click.

Shuichi stared at his phone in awe. Did Tohma know about him and Ryuichi? Tohma did have his connections, but they were far from going public with being together. Shuichi shook his head closing his phone and replacing it in his pocket.

----------------------------

"Yes, I see. Thank you, Hikaru. Please keep me updated." Tohma hung up the phone, turned and smiled to a giddy, literally-bouncing-in-his-seat Ryuichi, and a timid Shuichi. "Sorry about that. It was Hikaru. He was updating me on Eiri-san's condition."

"What's wrong with Yuki?!" Shuichi asked a milisecond after Tohma finished his sentence.

Tohma wasn't effected at all by the sudden outburst, but Ryuichi was. He looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back up at Shuichi.

'I have to show him some support. After all, he was really attactched to Eiri...I just have to show him that I am with him all the way.'

Tohma gave Shuichi a long stare before closing his eyes and propping his elbows on his desk and resting his head on his hands. Shuichi was leaned forward in his chair, hands gripping the armrests so tight his knuckles were red.

"I'll get to that. First off, I want to ask why you didn't show up for work last night."

Shuichi felt guilt sweep over him. He had forgotten all about coming into work last night; he was so caught up with Ryuichi.

"AH, I'm so sorry, Seguchi-san, it's all my fault! I completely lost track of time and forgot all about it!"

"I can understand. You were out with Ryuichi, after all. He keeps you busy." he said with a small grin to Ryuichi who grinned back. "I do give you credit for not feeding me some excuse. I am proud of that, Shindo-san."

Shuichi nodded, inside himself urging Tohma to get to the point so he could tell him about Yuki.

"Secondly, I am aware of yours and Eiri-san's break-up. I am also aware of yours and Ryuichi's getting together."

"Oh, Tohma-kun, how you do know all these things, na no da!" Ryuichi said hugging Kumagoro close to him, admiration shining in his eyes to his former band mate.

Tohma smiled at Ryuichi (no one can resist Ryuichi drools) before turning back to Shuichi, a more serious look in his eye. "I do not approve of Eiri-san's cheating on you. But, I do think that the two of you's seperation is a good thing."

"A good thing?"

"You were slacking off of work. One of my rules and best theories is your career would be better if you put your feelings into the lyrics and the music, and leave it there. We don't need the drama interrupting your job, do you understand?"

Shuichi nodded slowly.

"Good. You and Eiri spliting will help prevent this from getting in the way of your job. Here there is nothing more important than your job. What happens out there," Tohma pointed out the window, "stays out there."

Both Ryuichi and Shuichi nodded.

"That also means you two," he now pointed at the two men seated in front of him, "will keep your relationship out there. Here, you can recognize each other, but absolutely no getting in the way of work. Understand?"

The two singers nodded.

"Good. Now, on to Eiri-san."

Shuichi felt Ryuichi gently grab his hand. Shuichi turned his head to him and saw Ryuichi gently smiling at him, as if telling him it will be okay, that he had him there by his side all the way. Shuichi felt himself smile back. Ryuichi really was sweet...and so supportive.

"Hikaru says that he came to Eiri's apartment last night and found his passed out on the floor. He took him to bed and later that night Hikaru says Eiri's body had become cold and his veins began to show in sime erie green color. He also tells me that on his way out to take Eiri to the hospital he found a bottle of Yuki's anti-depressants and they were empty."

"They weren't supposed to be refilled for another month!" Shuichi interrupted. Tohma held his hand up to quiet him.

"Alongside the empty bottle of meds was an empty bottle of liquor."

"Yuki tried to kill himself?" Shuichi said in a small voice.

Tohma nodded his head sadly, looking at his desk. "And he was close to succeeding, too. Luckily, Hikaru got him to the hospital in time.

Shuichi sunk into his seat. Yuki tried to kill himself...This couldn't be happening...

"But, he is okay now. He is in stable condition. They had to pump out his stomach, but otherwise he is fine. He is resting."

Shuichi felt somewhat relieved. Ryuichi still held on to his hand. Shuichi gripped it tighter to assure Ryuichi that he was ok.

"I am going to see Eiri tonight. Is there anything you might want me to say to him for you?"

"Uh..." Shuichi was hoping that he could go see Yuki himself, but he thought better of it. He knew he was probably hurting Ryuichi enough by worrying about Yuki, and it would hurt him even more to go see him. He didn't want that. He shook his head to Tohma, who nodded in return.

"Very well. You are dismissed Shindo-san, Ryuichi."

"Bye bye, Tohma-kun!" Ryuichi waved, though some of his enthusiasm was fake. He was sad for Shuichi. It was like he felt his pain.

The two left Tohma's office and started walking downstairs to the studio that Bad Luck was working in.

"K-san is going to shoot me, because I didn't show up for work last night." Shuichi said with a sigh.

"Ah, it will be ok. I'm sure he won't actually SHOOT you, just shoot AT you." Ryuichi said with a grin. "Eh, na no da?"

Shuichi grinned and chuckled. "Yeah." he said. "We'll see. When I come back home with 3 million bullet holes, then you'll know who did it."

Ryuichi giggled. "Shu-chan would be like Swiss cheese."

"Eww!!" Shuichi said making Ryuichi laugh.

"You're funny, Shu-chan." Ryuichi said poking Shuichi's stomach making him twitch.

"Ah, that tickles!"

Ryuichi blushed. Shuichi felt his spirits lift. Ryuichi knew just how to make him feel better without doing anything at all.

"Hey, come to work with me today. You can help us with getting our release together."

"OKAY!"

------------------------------

Yuki waited until everyone but Hikaru was out of the hospital room before opening his eyes. He never was asleep.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, you're awake." Hikaru's face darkened at the sad look in Yuki's eye. "Did Shindo drive you to this?"

"No." Yuki answered. "More like myself. I felt bad."

"For what? What have you done wrong?"

"What have I done wrong? Well, cheating on Shuichi for one. I should have ended it a lot sooner with that kid. I didn't think it would matter as much as it does."

"Yuki, what are you saying? Did you develope some feelings for that kid?" Hikaru said, shock in his voice. "I thought you said you loved me and me alone."

"And I do love you." Yuki said. "I just feel bad."

"Bad enough to die?"

"I am a bad person, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked down at this. He knew Yuki was talking about killing Kitazawa. Truthfully, he didn't approve of that, but he was trying to put that aside. He wanted nothing more than to make it work with Yuki, but he didn't know just how much of Yuki getting caught in his past he could take.

"You took the whole bottle of your medications." Hikaru said sadly. "You haven't been taking them before that, have you?"

"They don't work anyway."

Hikaru knew that this was a lie. He thought the pills worked great. Yuki was a little more bouncy when he took them. Maybe that's why he didn't take them at all, anymore.

"I don't like this, Yuki."

"I'll be fine."

"Yuki..."

He stared at the blonde who was now staring out the window.

'Shuichi...I just wish I could apologize to your face. That way maybe I can push this aside and start my life with Hikaru, and you can start yours with Ryuichi...even though some part of me wishes otherwise...

---------------------------------

Tatsuha paced outside of Ryuichi's house. Back and forth, back and forth, thinking of a plan..a plan to get back at Shuichi. So far nothing came to mind. Shuichi was suprising hard to get to when you thought about it. He was rarely alone.

"ARGH! Is there nothing I can do?"

Tatsuha had thought of everything, even repeating Taki Aizawa's act..but he quickly thought better of it, considering what Yuki did to Ma. Tatsuha knew that he would be shit-canned the very same way, and not just by his brother, either.

Suddenly, his mind formed and idea...go for Shuichi's weakness.

(A/N): Another chapter down! I need some advice! Do you think Shuichi and Yuki should get back together, or stay with Ryuichi? I need some advice for later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

The song playing for Shuichi's ringtone was Smack That by Akon feat. Eminem 


	8. Chapter 8: Dream, I Don't Wanna Wake Up

(A/N): Chapter 8, guys! Woo, I have gotten far along here. I am sorry if my last chapter was boring. I had to add a little something in there for furthur explanation. Such as Yuki being in the hospital and all, and of course, I had to make Tohma refuse to allow Yuki and Shuichi together anymore. Who knows what can happen from there. ;) Oh, any romajo that you will see..it is either little easy figure out words, and Sleepless Beauty by the wonderful Nittle Grasper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, as much as want to.

Chapter 8:

"Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni," Shuichi sang aloud as he washed dishes. He and Ryuichi had a rather large dinner and Shuichi felt like it was the least he could do after Ryuichi went through all the trouble of preparing all the food.

Though Ryuichi didn't seem like he had enough sense to do so, but he was a rather good cook, on either side of his personality to be frank. Shuichi was impressed. Ryuichi had made them fried rice, and what Ryuichi liked to call a 'Geisha Special', that consisted of a salad with ginger dressing, fried vegetables that were drowned in soy sauce, soy sauce marinated shrimp, and steak and chicken.

(A/N): I have had that combination before and it was served seperately by dish, and it was REALLY goodAnd I got the Geisha Special from a Japanese Restaurant called Shoguns.

"Ah, Shu-chan, you don't have to do the dishes na no da." Ryuichi said in his usual childish, whiney voice.

Shuichi grinned. "Sure I do. You overdid yourself with the food. You suprise me. I didn't think you could cook so well."

Ryuichi leaned over on Shuichi, snuggling into his side like a cat. "Oooh, there is a lot of things that are unknown about me, Shu-chan. Just ask Kuma-kun...I can be a VERY civilized person."

Shuichi snorted. Ryuichi's face fell. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I can! See, I'll prove it!"

Ryuichi sat down on the floor, crossed his legs and arms, his head high, trying to make himself look proud; Kumagoro perched on his head. He looked completely silly. Shuichi had to struggle to hold back a laugh and go pinch Ryuichi's cheeks. He looked so adorably pathetic.

"Civilized people don't sit on the floor, Ryu-chan." Shuichi informed him, taking a towel and drying his hands.

Ryuichi pouted. "Some might.."

Shuichi snorted again, making Ryuichi pout even more.

"You're such a meanie!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryu-chan. It can be civilized in your own way, ok?" Shuichi said kneeling down in front of Ryuichi and patting his shoulder.

Ryuichi turned his face, still pouting. He was trying to play hard-headed to catch Shuichi's full attention. He just loved messing around with him.

"Ryu-chan!!! Don't be like that!" Shuichi started panicking. He grabbed Ryuichi's chin and stared at him straight in the eye. Ryuichi still pouted, but eyes were glinting with mischief. "Ryu-chan!!!"

Ryuichi snorted then burst out in a loud laugh, jumping forward, glomping Shuichi, sending him flying to the floor.

"Ryuichi can't stay mad at Shu-chan!" he said giggling.

Shuichi, after recovering from the shock, returned Ryuichi's embrace (if you considered a death hold a hug).

"I'm glad to hear that, Ryu, now can you get off of me?" he said pushing Ryuichi up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi let himself up off the floor and helped Shuichi to his feet. His eyes suddenly widened. "OoOoOh!! Shuichi-kun, I got an idea na no da!!"

Shuichi raised an eye brow to his boyfriend. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a wide, goofy grin spread across his face. He didn't know whether to like it or not.

"Let's watch a scary movie na no da!"

"Um...are you sure that's a good idea? Scary movies are...well...scary."

"That's the point! And when I get scared I can cuddle up with my Shu-chan! And vice-versa, haha na no da!"

Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "You are too much, Ryu."

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't know..."

"COME OOOOOOOON, SHUUUUUICHI!!! PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been a while since I last watched a scary movie..Tohma pretty much banded me from them after what happened last time...but that's not important! I wanna watch one, PWEASE!!"

Shuichi had heard about what happened the last time Ryuichi watched a scary movie. Poor thing didn't sleep for days, didn't go anywhere alone, and kept the lights on in every room of his house. Tohma had gotten fed up with it, because he was being ridiculous. He tried reasoning with Ryuichi that the movies weren't real but Ryuichi wouldn't hear it. So, Tohma banned him from watching them ever again. Truthfully, Shuichi didn't like them himself. He had watched one with Hiro one time, because Hiro was a fanatic of those kind of movies and nothing like that seemed to effect him, but Shuichi was scarred for life. They watched The Ring. Shuichi didn't answer his phone or watch TV for weeks. After literally getting the sense knocked back into him by Hiro, he got over his phase, but refused to watch them anymore.

"PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuichi started pulling on his sleeves on the verge of crying. Shuichi thought he looked too cute to turn down.

"Fine...but if it gets too scary let's turn it off, okay?"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY SHU-CHAN, I PROMISE!"

Ryuichi ran upstairs. CLATTER! CLANG! BANG! CRACK! Shuichi, getting slightly scared, walked into the kitchen and peered up the stairs only to see Ryuichi running down the happily, a DVD in his hand. He held it up so Shuichi could see what it was. It was Freddy vs. Jason.

"K-san had gotten me this a few years ago for my birthday. Since Tohma had banned me from watching them I never watched it." Ryuichi said with a blush.

"It's ok. I haven't seen it either." Shuichi answered.

"YAY! So, it's new to both of us. hehe." Ryuichi went up to the TV, adjusting it to the right input to play the DVD player, turning the player on, popping in the DVD (after struggling to get the wrapper off the DVD and finally having to ask Shuichi to take it off, who did with ease), and running around the room turning lights out, then plopping on the couch beside Shuichi.

------------------------------

"Leave Shuichi alone."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"But, look what he did to you! Look what he drove you to! I cannot let him get away with it!"

"I have already told you, it was all me, not Shuichi. And, I don't want you going anywhere near him."

"Why are you trying to protect him?"

"Because he isn't the one to blame in this. I am. End of story. Just leave him out of it."

Hikaru stared hard at his love sitting in the hospital bed beside him. "Yuki, don't blame yourself. You were just following your heart. You can't blame yourself for that, can you?"

"No...and I am not blaming myself for following my heart. I am blaming myself for putting so much hurt on such an innocent person."

"Yuki, you tried making him leave before, but he kept coming back! It's all his fault, not yours! He's the one who wore on you, eating away at your mind until...until THIS happened." He threw a dirty look at the hospital bed.

"Tell me how Shuichi drove me to this."

Hikaru was silent for a moment, thinking carefully for what to say before speaking again. "He made you feel guilty!"

"There is one thing you don't seem to understand, Hikaru... People can't make you do anything. They can instigate actions but it's completely your choice whether to do them or not. So, them blame doesn't go on anyone but yourself because YOU made that decision...They didn't make it for you."

"Yuki, this isn't like you at all..."

Yuki stared out the window. Hikaru was right, he wasn't himself at all. He felt like he had been completely immature in his decisions. He had been very selfish and didn't think of the outcomes of any of his actions. He had done Shuichi completely wrong. He wanted nothing more than for Shuichi to just forgive him. He hadn't talked to Shuichi since that short conversation on the instant messenger a couple of days before. Shuichi had left him saying that he was with Ryuichi and that he (Yuki) could carry on his life with Hikaru, but Yuki didn't feel forgiveness. Even though he didn't see Shuichi's face when he typed those words, he knew that Shuichi was far from forgiving him. Shuichi loved him after all, right? Who could just up and forgive anyone for doing something like that to them?

"Yuki, please..."

"Stay away from him, Hikaru." Yuki said in a final tone. "If anyone is going to confront him, I want it to be me. I want to settle it with him myself. Understand?"

"Yes, Eiri-san."

Yuki nodded at his love, Hikaru. He noticed that sadness and jealousy was in his lovers eyes. He felt even worse for making Hikaru feel that way, but he couldn't help it. He was going to protect Shuichi, no matter what. He owed him at least that much.

------------------------------

Tatsuha didn't know who to turn to. He knew a plan to get to Shuichi..he had to go right to the source of Shuichi's weakness. He had thought about going after his brother, or Hiro, or even Ryuichi himself, but he knew none of those would work. He couldn't get close enough to any of them to have any effect. So, he decided on this: to get Shuichi by manipulating him with his favorite food in the world..pocky. It sounded ridiculous, even to himself, at first. But, actually it was rather brilliant. He would ask Shuichi to meet up with him somewhere because he wanted to have to talk to him one on one over a box of pocky. Then and there he would "take care" of Shuichi, then go back to Ryuichi to face him with the "sullen news that Shuichi has disappeared" and win the ex-Grasper's heart from there.

'Haha, Shuichi will never know what hit him.' Tatsuha thought as he sat alone in his room again, his plan still in the works.

------------------------------

Only half-way into the movie Shuichi and Ryuichi were entangled in each others limbs, screaming and crying, clinging to each other like the little children they were.

"AHH, I can't watch!" Shuichi yelled.

"Me either!" Ryuichi replied.

They both turned their heads away, turning them back slightly to get a peek, and immediatly turning them back when they saw blood.

"I don't like this movie, Shu-chan! Let's watch something else!"

"I completely agree!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi somehow magically got untangled from each other and one bounced off the couch and ran upstairs, though not without peeking around every corner to make sure it was okay to go in, to look for another movie, and the other went to the DVD player to take the movie out, but not without peering inside the DVD player to make sure it was okay inside of it, too.

"HERE'S SOMETHING!"

Ryuichi came bounding down the stairs, a DVD case gripped tightly in his hands. He showed it to Shuichi. It was one the seasons of South Park, Shuichi wasn't quite sure.

"PWEASE! I love this show!" Ryuichi said, sounding much like Gir off of Invader Zim.

"You love that show, too! AWESOME!" Shuichi yelled. "YES, OF COURSE YOU CAN PUT IT IN!"

Ryuichi grinned wide and put in the DVD. All through it both of them quoted almost the whole thing.

"Eric, did you just say the 'f' word?" Shuichi mocked.

"Jew?" Ryuichi replied, sounding almost just like Cartman.

"No, FUCK! He means FUCK you FUCKING fat ass."

Both of them laughed until they cried.

"How would you like to see the school counselor?" Ryuichi mocked,

"How would you like to suck my balls?" Gasp.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what I meant to say was," Shuichi pulled out an imaginary megaphone, "how would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Garrison."

They roared in laughter.

"Ah, Shu-chan, I had no idea that you liked this show as much as I do."

Shuichi suddenly got an idea. He leaned over on Ryuichi and started rubbing himself on him like a cat. "Oooh, there are a lot of things that are unknown about me, Ryu-chan." he said with a mischievious grin.

After a few minutes Ryuichi finally caught on to what he was implying (about what happened earlier that day in the kitchen). He blushed slightly, but grinned back nonetheless.

"You are one sly fox, Shu-chan."

Shuichi grinned and leaned in closer to Ryuichi. "I like being sneaky. Never what I might do..."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"AHH, SHU-CHAN, THAT TICKLES!" Ryuichi yelled as Shuichi poked him in the side.

He felt backwards on the couch, Shuichi on top of him and not stopping poking him. Ryuichi struggled to get Shuichi to stop, but he couldn't because he was laughing so hard.

"Shu...can't...hahaha...breathe...haha!"

Shuichi finally stopped to let him catch his breath.

"SNEAKY FOX!" Ryuichi pointed at Shuichi, who grinned.

He layed his head down on Ryuichi's chest and began tracing the designs on his shirt with his forefinger. Ryuichi relaxed and started playing with his boyfriend's pink hair. They were both silent for a while, just soaking in each others company and the warm comfort of the silence.

"You're CD release is tommorrow, isn't it?" Ryuichi asked.

"Nhn. I'm excited. Sakano-san says he has really high hopes for this one."

"That's great." Ryuichi answered.

A few more minutes of silence.

"Ryu, how did Nittle Grasper get to be so popular?"

"The same way that Bad Luck did. Only, I didn't really have an influence. Tohma was the one who found me."

"Tohma found you?"

"Yeah. It was interesting. I have been friends with Tohma for a long time before then, but all that time he didn't know just what a singer I was."

"When did he realize how awesome you were?"

"He was over at my house one day while we were in high school. I was in the shower and he heard me singing. So, after that, he, Noriko, and I got together and decided to make the band. Noriko wasn't one of the most popular kids. None of us were. Tohma, me, nor Noriko, believe it or not. But we sure suprised them, didn't we? haha."

"Yeah, I would say so. I find that odd, because Hiro and I have always been popular at school. It was Sakano-san that thought we had potential, and look where we are now. haha."

"You have come far, Shu. The job is not easy, so you should be proud."

"Oh, don't worry, I am. I wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for you, though."

"Me? You didn't even know me back then."

"I know, but I idolized you..and still do to that matter. I always looked up to your work. I always wanted to be like you and everything. I knew everything I thought there was to know about you, well, as much as the internet, magazines, and news shows would tell you. Everything that I wanted to be revolved around you." Shuichi said, Ryuichi listening intently. "And, now look where I am. I have already surpassed Grasper, and I am lying here with my idol, and not just that..I am my idol's boyfriend. It feels like a dream, sort of. But, if it is, I don't want to wake up."

"Shuichi..."

"If it's a dream, it's a damn good one." Shuichi said with a shy smile, looking into Ryuichi's eyes.

Ryuichi caressed Shuichi's cheek with his thumb, gently putting his hand on the back of Shuichi's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

'I definatly don't want to wake up..' Shuichi thought as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Party, Part 1

(A/N): Chapter 9! Wow. I have really gotten far into this. I suprise myself. Well, Chapters 9 and 10 are going to be a special for the holidays. NG having their little party thingy, Suguru and Hiro finally coming out and telling about their relationship, so yeah. lol Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I still need to know what you all think...Should Ryuichi and Shuichi stay together, or should Yuki and Shuichi get back together? I need your opinions because my decision is going to be based on which couple gets the most votes. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Chapter 9:

Eiri Yuki has signed in.

m1k3mast3r has signed in.

Eiri Yuki: Shuichi?

m1k3mast3r: yuki...

Eiri Yuki: ...

m1k3mast3r: how have you been?

Eiri Yuki: Good, I guess. You?

m1k3mast3r: great, really. ryu-chan's been really good to me.

Eiri Yuki: Much better than I have treated you, I hope.

m1k3mast3r: a lot better, really...no offense...

Eiri Yuki: It's ok. It's what I wanted to hear.

m1k3mast3r: ok...

Eiri Yuki: Shuichi, I want to apologize. I was a major bastard, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever done that to you.

m1k3mast3r: it's ok...

Eiri Yuki: No, it's not! I hurt you bad, Shuichi. Look, I love Hikaru, I really do. I won't deny it. I should have never lead you on like I did.

m1k3mast3r: so you never really cared about me in the first place?

Eiri Yuki: It's not like that...I do care about you, I do, but Hikaru always came first to me.

m1k3mast3r: if that was the case then why did you keep me with you? you could have dropped me at any given time...

Eiri Yuki: I tried. Why do you think I would keep throwing you out? You just kept coming back.

m1k3mast3r: ...

Eiri Yuki: Don't blame yourself. It's my fault, and I wanted to apologize.

m1k3mast3r: thank you.

Eiri Yuki: For what?

m1k3mast3r: for telling me the truth

Eiri Yuki: It's the least I can do after you having to go through what you did.

m1k3mast3r: yuki, that was two months ago. i'm okay now.

Eiri Yuki: I know you better than that. I know it's still on your mind all the time.

m1k3mast3r: ryu's been a big help in getting me over you. it's actually working...

Eiri Yuki: Oh? So, you are saying that if you were given the choice right now whether to come back to me or stay with Ryuichi, you would stay with Ryuichi?

m1k3mast3r: yes

Eiri Yuki: Sure.

m1k3mast3r: i'm serious. i just want you to be happy, and i know i never made you happy and that hikaru did. stay with him. i won't interfere.

Eiri Yuki: Are you really happy with Ryuichi?

m1k3mast3r: why do you ask that?

Eiri Yuki: Because I know you like to mask your feelings, and deny them.

m1k3mast3r: ...yes i'm happy with ryu-chan. he makes me very happy.

Eiri Yuki: Okay. So, am I forgiven?

m1k3mast3r: yes

Eiri Yuki: Really?

m1k3mast3r: yes, really. i gotta go. ryu and i are going to ng for a christmas party. bye, yuki.

Eiri Yuki: Bye, Shu...

m1k3mast3r has signed off.

Eiri Yuki has signed off.

Shuichi had told the truth when he told Yuki that he was happy with Ryuichi. He was. He was extremely happy. Ryuichi kept his mind away from all his pesky thoughts, giving him a break from depression, and when Shuichi had time alone it wasn't so hard to deal with those feelings because he knew that Ryuichi would go over the edge just to make him feel better.

During the past two months the two men had progressed very much in their relationship. The two had grown much closer, never keeping a single secret from each other, and also spending a lot of time together, but just enough to unwind and get their breaks.

Sometimes it would fly across Shuichi's mind how fast he and Yuki got into a real "physical" relationship. It didn't take long at all. A couple of weeks, maybe. It's been two months and he and Ryuichi have done nothing..well, they would have heated make-out sessions every now and then, but never going any furthur than what the two felt comfortable with.

Shuichi felt extremely connected to Ryuichi. The two shared so much in common, yet they were two completely different people. They both acted the same, liked the same things, knew what each other was thinking, but their understandings of things were completely different. Shuichi saw things more in depth than Ryuichi. Ryuichi tended to focus on all the details and miss the bigger picture, but Shuichi saw the bigger picture but missed everything between.

The two were ideal in the eyes of their co-workers. Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, K, and yes, even Tohma have gone furthur than just complimenting the two. They never refer to either one without having them together. It was always 'they' this or 'Shuichi and Ryuichi' that. Neither one seemed to mind though. They were enveloped in each other and in each other's passion.

"Ready to go, Ryu?" Shuichi asked, watching Ryuichi walk into the living room looking down at his outfit.

"Shu-chan, what do you think about this? Does it make me look fat? Is my butt too big? Kumagoro says it is." Ryuichi pouted, pointing at Kumagoro who was perched on his head. "Hey, don't you laugh it me you evil bunny." He whined at Kumagoro.

"You look great, Ryuichi. Don't listen to meanie Kumagoro."

Ryuichi did look great as a matter of fact. His faded blue jeans snugged his hips just right, his loose green Bad Luck shirt, his new favorite, the one with his Shu-chan's face on it, coordinated just right, and perfected his figure.

"YAY! Here that, Kuma-kun!" Ryuichi takes Kumagoro off of his head and gives the bunny a death glare. "My butt isn't too big!"

Shuichi raised his eyebrows at the sight. Ryuichi did some odd things sometimes...

"Okay, I'm ready, Shu-kun. By the way, you look very...erm...sophisticated, Shu."

Shuichi looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with a short red vest over it, and extremely baggy, light-blue jeans that were being held up by a red belt. It wasn't what he would usually wear, in fact, he thought he looked way out of the ordinary. He looked up at Ryuichi in confusion.

"Oh, not that I don't like it, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said quickly after seeing Shuichi's expression. "You just don't look yourself." In fact, Ryuichi liked it...a lot.

"I know. I just felt like being different today. Let's go, shall we?"

"We shall." Ryuichi grasped Shuichi's hand and the two ran outside where K just pulled up the driveway to pick them up.

-----------------------------------

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi said bursting through NG Productions doors with a huge grin on his face.

He spotted Hiro and Suguru and ran to them, Ryuichi on his heels.

"Ah, Shuichi, Ryuichi, you two are here." Suguru said bowing slightly to them.

"Sure as hell are!" Shuichi said. "Bad Luck hasn't missed a single one yet."

Suguru smiled and looked at Hiro, who looked back at Suguru. The two looked a little tense.

"What's wrong you two, na no da?" Ryuichi asked seeing their faces.

"Oh, well, uh...we..Hiro and I...we have to tell you something." Suguru said nervously.

"OOOH, tell us what?" Shuichi and Ryuichi said at the same time, both bouncing on their toes.

"Suguru and I...we are dating now." Hiro said with a shy smile. Suguru blushed.

"REALLY! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Ryuichi said giggling like a little girl, cuddling with Kumagoro.

"Really? Since when?! I WANT DETAILS!" Shuichi said grabbing Hiro's collar and staring him hard in the eye.

"Since last week. We have been seeing each other on and off these past two months, and last week we decided that it's what he both wanted." Sugura answered for Hiro, still blushing.

"Oh, well, that's great. I am happy for you two." Shuichi smiled, patting his two companions on the backs.

"YEP! KUMA-KUN IS, TOO!" Ryuichi said taking one of Kumagoro's arms and waving it at Hiro and Suguru.

"As am I." said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see their boss, Seguchi Tohma come to stand with them.

"TOHMA!" Ryuichi said glomping his companion.

"Yes, nice to see you two Ryuichi." Tohma said gently pushing Ryuichi off of him, a smile across his face.

"Seguchi-san, you arrived later than expected." Hiro said.

"Yes, it was completely my fault, though. I lost track of time. Mika and I were busy shopping online." Tohma rubbed the back of his head. "Mika-san doesn't like getting out and doing it, so she relies on the internet."

"It's the new thing, I suppose." Suguru said with a shrug.

"Yes, it is. Now, on to business. I overheard you telling these two here," he pointed at Ryuichi and Shuichi, "about you two officially starting a relationship.."

"I assure you, Seguchi-san, sir, that our relationship will not interfere with our work." Suguru said with a bow to Seguchi.

"Good. I'm glad to know that you understand that completely." Tohma replied with a smile. He turned to Ryuichi. "Ryu, I was wondering, I wanted to bring a little something different to the theme this year, so I was wondering if you would like to sing some American Christmas songs for us later tonight?"

"Sure thing, Tohma!" Ryuichi replied. He grinned. "I'll be honored."

"Good. I will see you men later, I must go to my office and finish with some business. Enjoy yourselves. I expect to see you all here in the morning for Christmas Day at Ryuichi's house. We are doing the gifts there and having dinner, right Ryuichi?"

"Right, Tohma!" Ryuichi said happily.

"Alright. Good day to you all. Merry Christmas."

"Marry Christmas, Tohma!" they all chimed.

"He's in a rather chipper mood today. I actually think he was smiling for real." Hiro said scratching his cheek.

"Oh, Tohma loves this holiday. I don't know why, he just really does. He always has." Ryuichi replied.

"Ah, well, maybe he is just one of those people.." Shuichi said.

The others nodded.

--------------------------------

RIIIING RIIIIING

"What?"

"Aniki! How are you this fine Christmas eve?"

"What do you want, Tatsuha?"

"What? Can't a guy call his dear brother on Christmas and ask how he is?"

"Not in this family. Now what do you want?"

"I want to know where I can get some pocky."

"Pocky? You hate pocky. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason..."

"Tatsuha!"

"Oh, just forget I asked."

Click.

"Bastard."

Yuki hung up the phone and pondered why his brother called.

'Pocky...what does he want with pocky? Shuichi loves pocky...'

Then it hit him. Tatsuha and pocky didn't intermix. Shuichi and pocky did. Tatsuha was jealous of Ryuichi and Shuichi, and Tatsuha wanted to get his revenge.

'Damn, everyone seems to want vengence on him.' Yuki thought as he grabbed up the phone and dialed his brother's number.

RIING RIIIING

"Yes, aniki?"

"Stay away from Shuichi."

"Eir-"

Click.

Yuki slammed down the phone and went back into his study to continue his work.

--------------------------------

"WOW! What a day! I didn't think we would ever get home!" Shuichi said collapsing on the couch.

"I know! And we have to do the Christmas Day stuff here tommorrow, too. We are sure busy on Christmas, aren't we?" Ryuichi replied collapsing beside Shuichi.

"Yeah...but it's worth it, right?"

"Yep!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ryuichi, is that your phone?" Shuichi asked, hearing the ringing.

"Yeah, it is." Ryuichi bounced off the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Muchi muchi, Sakuma here."

Silence.

"That's awful mean don't you think? ...It was my choice too, you know." Ryuichi had become serious, a dark tone in his voice. "No, I won't, and neither will he. It's got nothing to do with you, it just happened, and you are going to have to deal with it. I said no. I'm sorry, but it's too late now. I--"

Ryuichi walked back in, a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, Ryu?" Shuichi asked at his expression.

"That was Tatsuha. He told me to tell you that you were an unfair bastard and that he will get his payback."

Shuichi cocked his head to the side. Ryuichi sighed and looked at the floor.

"He said the you knew all along that he liked me and that you completely stole me right out from underneath his nose. I told him that it was my choice, too that we got together. He just didn't want to hear it. He said that I better tell you to watch your back. He said the next time that he got you alone somewhere he was going to give you what you deserve."

"That doesn't sound like Tatsuha at all!" Shuichi said angrily. "And who is he to jump into my business. Yeah, I knew he liked you, but has he ever that maybe I do, too?! I wouldn't be in the position I am if I didn't."

Ryuichi smiled at bit at that statement. He looked over at Shuichi.

"He isn't going to harm you in any way. K-san would make sure of that." he said with a grin.

Shuichi looked over at Ryuichi and gave him a half-grin, half-smirk. "Mwhahahaha, attack of K-san's killer 'babies'!!!"

Ryuichi shook his head and smiled. "You're too much, Shu."

Shuichi settled down and put his arm around Ryuichi's shoulders.

"Don't let Tatsuha get to you. I ain't got any problem with him being mad. He can get over it. I ain't going anywhere."

(A/N): I had such a hard time with this chapter. I don't know why. But I hope it came out okay. That's up to you all to decide. haha. Anyways, I need your votes on the pairings. Yuki&Shuichi or Shuichi&Ryuichi! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! 


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Party, Part 2

(A/N): Chapter 10. Agh, I feel sick right now. :( Well, this is bascially going to be about the Christmas party at Ryuichi's house, and a little something special that he wanted to do for Shuichi. I still need your votes. Who do you think, Shuichi and Yuki or Shuichi and Ryuichi. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Chapter 10:

Yuki sat on the couch, his laptop resting on his legs. He signed in on his instant messenger to check if anyone was on.

m1k3mast3r: merry christmas, yuki!

Eiri Yuki: Merry Christmas, Shuichi.

m1k3mast3r: what are you going to do today? tohma decided to have our thing here.

Eiri Yuki: Hikaru and I were just going to hang out here. Mika and Tatsuha are coming over, that's about it. Tohma said he would come after the party at Ryuichi's.

m1k3mast3r: well, i hope it all goes well for you.

Eiri Yuki: How well can it go with my annoying siblings.

m1k3mast3r: speaking of siblings... tatsuha called here last night. he threatened me. i didn't talk to him directly, because ryuichi answered the phone. but he said that i should watch my back, that the next time he got me alone he was going to get his revenge.

Eiri Yuki: Tatsuha said that?

m1k3mast3r: yeah...ryu-chan wasn't happy at all. he's hiding it, but i know he is still mad.

Eiri Yuki: Don't worry, Shuichi, Tatsuha isn't going to get anywhere near you.

m1k3mast3r: i'm not worried about it. it's not my fault that ryu-chan likes me and not him. i can't help that. and i like ryu-chan back, so i am not going anywhere.

Yuki couldn't help but feel a slight sting to what Shuichi said.

Eiri Yuki: I'll still keep an eye on him.

m1k3mast3r: thanks. but i really am not worried about it.

Eiri Yuki: Knowing Tatsuha, he will try whatever he can until he succeeds. He's really mad at you.

m1k3mast3r: again, i don't care. i'm sorry, but your brother needs to get over it.

Eiri Yuki: I agree.

m1k3mast3r: you do?

Eiri Yuki: I have been telling him that it was hopeless for him and Ryuichi to start with. But, does that hard-headed bastard listen, no.

m1k3mast3r: someone has to reason with him.

Eiri Yuki: I don't even think he will listen to Ryuichi now.

m1k3mast3r: that's bad.

Eiri Yuki: Yeah. So, just do as he says, and make sure you don't go anywhere alone.

m1k3mast3r: okay.

Eiri Yuki: And let me know if you hear or see or witness anything remotely suspicious.

m1k3mast3r: okay.

Eiri Yuki: Shu...can you do me a favor?

m1k3mast3r: sure.

Eiri Yuki: Love Ryuichi like you loved me...Don't ever give up on it, like you never did me. He loves you, so fall hard for him. He can make you happy.

m1k3mast3r: yuki...

Eiri Yuki: Just leave the past behind you. He's good for you. Let him take my spot in your heart...

m1k3mast3r: yuki, i can't replace you, for anyone...and you are making it seem like you don't want me to have any piece of you in my heart..

Eiri Yuki: I don't. Because, all I do is hurt you.

m1k3mast3r: yuki...

Eiri Yuki: Just do me that, okay. Just love him.

m1k3mast3r: like i said, he can't replace you...ever. but i will love him, if that's what you want.

Eiri Yuki: Don't do it just because it's what I want. You need to actually really love him in your own heart, and not in your head.

m1k3mast3r: ...

Eiri Yuki: You are attracted to him, aren't you?

m1k3mast3r: now that i think about it, yes. quite a lot, really.

Yuki felt the sting of the words he said again. He knew he brought that on himself, but they still stung.

Eiri Yuki: So, will you do me that favor? For your own good.

m1k3mast3r: of course...

Eiri Yuki: Thanks.

m1k3mast3r: i have to go now. people are starting to arrive. bye, eiri.

m1k3mast3r has signed off.

Yuki stared at the computer to make sure he was looking at it right. Shuichi called him by his first name. That was a rarity, and he usually only said it when something deep was on his mind. Yuki began to wonder if he was really doing Shuichi any good by asking him the things he has. Shuichi does like Ryuichi, he can tell. He can also tell that Shuichi is very happy with Ryuichi. All Yuki wanted at this point was for every little thing that Shuichi might still be clinging on to of him leave. He didn't want to hurt Shuichi anymore. He didn't want to think about Shuichi anymore, because that rise of guilt just kept coming back.

He logged off his computer and went into his room to wake up Hikaru. It was Christmas Day, and he wanted to spend every moment he could with Hikaru..to drive all the memories of the Christmas's he and Shuichi had out of his mind.

---------------------------------------

DIIING DOOONG!!

The doorbell rang. Shuichi logged off the computer and ran to the door, opening it and greeting the glowing couple of Suguru and Hiro.

"Sorry we are early, Shu." Hiro said. "We have quite a few gifts and we thought it would be better if we got here earlier so we could unload it all."

Shuichi looked down at the many bags that the couple had sitting around their feet.

"Lord, how much stuff did you get?!"

"Well, it's a mixture of stuff from me and stuff from Suguru." Hiro answered.

Shuichi nodded. Hiro noticed his expression. Shuichi was troubled about something. He asked Suguru to find Ryuichi and ask him to help with the gifts. He wanted to talk to Shuichi. Suguru, who also noticed Shuichi's mood, nodded in acceptance and went off to find the hyperactive 34 year old.

"Alright, Shu, what's on your mind." Hiro said pulling Shuichi aside to the nearest open room, which was Ryuichi's room.

"It's nothing." Shuichi said putting on a fake smile. "Everything is fine."

"I ain't fooled for nothing." Hiro said boredly. "Is it Eiri-san?"

Shuichi was quiet for a minute before talking. "Yeah. I talked to him earlier, on instant messenger. He told me he wanted me to love Ryuichi like I loved him. He wanted me to forget everything about him and let Ryuichi take his place. I can't do that, Hiro. As much as I want to get over Yuki, I can't just replace him. Ryuichi is not a replacement. I would never replace Yuki...ever."

"Then where does Ryuichi stand in all of this? Are you still all wrapped around Yuki, and you are just with Ryuichi out of pity or what?" Hiro said, raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

"NO!" Shuichi defended. "Ryuichi is like my better half... I just can't replace Yuki for him. That's cruel. I can never love Ryuichi like I loved Yuki...but I can never love Yuki like I love Ryuichi. It's hard to explain..."

"I follow you, buddy." Hiro said putting his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "You just gotta let it go. Sure it's going to take a while, but after a while there isn't any point in lingering on it anymore, because it just ain't possible for it to happen again. You and Yuki are over. End of story. Do you catch my drift?"

"Yeah..."

"So cheer up. You don't want Ryuichi to know that you are having doubts, do you?"

"I am not having doubts! I like being with Ryuichi. I'm just still having a hard time letting go of the past."

Hiro shook his head and smiled at his best friend.

"Shuichi, I think you are missing the big picture here..."

"Huh?"

"You are seeing every little detail in things..you are too focused on them that you are completely missing the big picture. And that big picture is Ryuichi. He cares about you, more than Yuki-san ever has and ever will. Why not give it a shot, and just let things play out instead of regretting everything, okay?" 

Shuichi looked at Hiro in admiration. Hiro was such a hero sometimes.

"You're the best, Hiro.."

"Tell me something I don't know! haha. Now come one, K and Sakano-san will be here in minute."

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically and skipped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he glomped Ryuichi.

DIIING DOOONG!!!

"That would be Mr. K and Sakano-san!" Shuichi said, still hanging onto Ryuichi, who really didn't seem to mind. He was busy decorating cookies, anyway.

Suguru offered to answer the door and went quickly before K shot it down.

"Shu-chan, come on and help me decorate the cookies! It's so fun, they are so sparkly, na no da!"

"Kay!"

Shuichi sat in the chair beside Ryuichi and started helping him decorate the cookies. The two looked like little children as they made snowmen, stockings, Santa Clauses, and reindeer.

"K!!" Ryuichi yelled seeing his ex-manager walking into the kitchen with Sakano and Suguru. "Lookie, I made a Santa Claus!!!" Ryuichi was smiling like he accomplished something, though the actual cookie looked like something a preschooler would do.

"That's very good, Ryuichi-sama, you are very talented." K said in a preschool teacher tone.

Ryuichi just kept grinning. Shuichi felt his own lips lift at the corners at the silly smile on Ryuichi's face. He looked so cute he wanted to decorate his face.

"When's Seguchi-san going to be here?" Hiro asked Sakano.

"Mr. President said he is going to drop Mika-san off at Eiri-san's and come back here after, so it should be any time now."

"Who would know that our boss would be the one to be fashionably late." Suguru said crossing his arms and walking over to stand by Hiro.

"DON'T SPEAK ILL OF MR. PRESIDENT!" Sakano panicked, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Calm down, Sakano-san, no one was speaking ill of Seguchi." K said, his manic grin on his face, pistol to Sakano's temple. "Were they?"

"Oh, did I say that? Oh, no, no one said anything.." Sakano replied nervously.

"That's what I thought. Good man!" K patted Sakano roughly on the back, making him lose his balance and fall face first on the floor. There Sakano lay crying.

"Was Sakano-san always like this?" Shuichi asked Ryuichi who nodded in a know-it-all fashion.

"Yep." he replied. "To tell you the truth, he is worse now than I have ever seen him."

"Wow..."

"I know."

"No, Ryu-chan, this is wow..." Shuichi pointed at a ladybug that was crawling on the table top. The two men stared at it, their eyes wide like they were looking at a large pot of precious gems.

The others shook their heads and said under their breathes, "Idiots...childish...get a life..what do people see in them two anyway?"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

An angry Shuichi and Ryuichi were standing back to back Charlie's Angels style, pointing imaginary guns at their companions.

"Don't make us shoot you." they said simultaniously, using their pointer fingers and thumbs to make a gun.

Sakano fell out anime style. K smiled and pulled out his own gun, this one real.

"Two can play at that game." 

"K, NO!" Suguru and Hiro said, jumping on K before he could pull the trigger.

DIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG!

"TOHMA!" Ryuichi yelled happily running to the door to greet Seguchi himself.

He glomped his ex-band mate as soon as he walked in the door.

"Good to see you, too, Ryu-chan." Tohma said patting Ryuichi on the back.

"Kuma thought you weren't going to make it." Ryuichi pouted, his eyes tearful. "He was getting sad."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tohma replied patting Kumagoro, who Ryuichi was clutching tightly in his arms, on the head.

Ryuichi grinned. Tohma couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Silly, Ryuichi." he walked into the kitchen. "So, guys, what are we doing first, gifts or food?"

"GIFTS, GIFTS!!" Shuichi and Ryuichi yelled running into the living room. They sat on the couch staring hungrily at the mountain of gifts all around the room.

"Those two will never grow up will they?" K asked Tohma.

"No, and I don't think I would have it any other way, K, my friend. Their distinct personalities are what brought NG to the top."

"You are right there." Sakano replied wiping his glasses off with his shirt.

"PRESENTS, PRESENTS!!!"

Tohma shook his head. He looked around the room, feeling sorry for the Christmas tree that had all those presents underneath, looking as if it could burst at any moment.

"PRESENTS PRESENTS!!"

"Alright, just calm down, men." Tohma said with a smile.

The two hyper-active singers quieted down quickly.

"Take a seat, guys." Ryuichi said. "I give out my presents first!"

(A/N): I am making it like a tradition thing, that whoever hosts the party at their house gets to give out their gifts first.

-------------------------------------

"Thanks, Ryuichi, for letting us use your home for our party." Sakano said bowing to Ryuichi.

"No problem at all. It was fun." Ryuichi grinned.

Sakano bowed and Shuichi and Ryuichi watched out of the door until they saw that everyone was gone.

"I have one more present for you, Shuichi." Ryuichi said sheepishly.

"You do? I thought you gave me your presents eariler, which are great, by the way!"

"Thanks, but, yes..I have one more for you."

"Oh, well...what is it?"

Ryuichi ran back to his room and came back out with a small box wrapped in pretty, lime-green paper. Shuichi opened it and saw that it was a small box that you put jewelry in. He felt his heart race. Shuichi opened it and saw it was a white-gold band, Nittle Graspers logo carved into it, Ryuichi's signature engraved inside the band. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"This..this is...But, but..."

"Tohma, Noriko and I all got them made a long time ago, back when we first became really popular. We swore to each other that one day we would give these rings to someone special in our lives. Someone that we trusted with all of our hearts. Because in the rings is something special that nothing else has. This one, for instance, has a very rare jewel inside the Grasper logo. Tohma gave his to Mika and Noriko gave hers to her brother. I want to give mine to you."

Shuichi was speechless. Ryuichi knew what was going on in his mind, though. He smiled, took the ring and put in on Shuichi's finger, kissed him and and said, "You're welcome."

-----------------------------------------

Tohma's visit at Yuki's was short. Yuki and Tatsuha were having a very heated argument, so he and Mika decided to leave and come back the next day when Eiri calmed down. Hikaru had left earlier, so they thought it best to let Yuki sleep it off.

"Leave him alone! I don't know what I have to do to get that through your head! Just back off!"

"I won't! He took him from me, and I will get my payback!"

"You idiot! If Ryuichi even remotely liked you back he wouldn't be with Shuichi right now! So just LEAVE him ALONE!"

Tatsuha glared at Yuki.

"I will show you...I will prove you wrong."

He turned at stormed out of the apartment fuming. Darn him. How dare he order him to back away from Shuichi. He didn't understand. It was all Shuichi's fault, he refused to let him get away with it. He was so angry he didn't notice someone sneak behind him, slap a hand over his mouth, and drag him into a dark alley.

"Just shut up and listen, you hear?"

Tatsuha recognized the voice, but agreed all the same.

"I know of a way to get rid of Shuichi." 


	11. Chapter 11: Tatsuha Attack

**(A/N): Chapter 11!!! I am still in need of your votes! They are crucial at this point! Seriously! So, those who haven't chosen Yuki&Shuichi or Shuichi&Ryuichi, then you need to. They will determine whether Yuki and Shuichi get back together or whether Shuichi and Ryuichi stay together. It's also definatly crucial because things are gonna start getting pretty serious with Shuichi and Ryuichi. They are reaching the climax of their relationship. So, please vote, please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

_Italicized are flashbacks._

Chapter 11:

Shuichi woke up in the middle of the night to see a peacefully sleeping Ryuichi beside his, snuggled against his chest. He smiled, his eyes still heavy with sleep, gently playing with Ryuichi's hair so he didn't wake him up. His sleepy eyes wandered down to his left hand, the one with Ryuichi's ring on it. Shuichi had countless posters of Ryuichi in the ring and he had always dreamed that he would one day be able to wear it. His dreams had come true. He had to pinch himself to make sure that it really wasn't just a dream, but reality.

He felt Ryuichi shift beside him, snuggling closer. His eyes fluttered open and looked up at Shuichi, still partially asleep.

"Nee, Shu-chan, what are you doing awake?" he asked rubbing his eyes looking very much like a grade-school child just waking up from his afternoon nap.

"Just thinking, Ryu-chan. Go back to sleep." Shuichi said gently, kissing him on the forehead and going back to playing with his hair.

Ryuichi again snuggled close and was soon asleep. Shuichi's thoughts drifted to what had happened with the two earlier, right after he had been given the famous ring.

_**Flashback start:**_

_"G'night, Shu-chan. Merry Christmas."_

_Shuichi still shell-shocked from recieving the ring stuttered, "M-merry Christmas to you too, Ryu-kun."_

_Ryuichi grinned wide, knowing exactly why Shuichi's speech wasn't at his best and went into his room to go to bed. Shuichi went into the guest room across the hall from Ryuichi's room, changed clothes, and crawled into bed. He began to doze off, the events of the day finally catching up to him and making him extremely tired.  
_

_BOOM!!_

_The sound of loud thunder woke the pink-haired vocalist up quickly. Shuichi didn't like storms, at all. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to block out the sound of the now gusting wind and the rain pounding down, the lightening brighting even the darkest corners of the room. _

_When his attempts failed he threw his legs over and off the bed and tiptoed into Ryuichi's room. Ryuichi wasn't asleep, rather sitting up in his bed listening to the storm, Kumagoro laying on the bedside table looking out the same window Ryuichi was. Noticing Shuichi walk in he turned to him and smile lightly._

_"I just love storms. The relax me."_

_Shuichi smiled back. At least Ryuichi had a little bit of guts..._

_"Um, Ryu-chan, I really hate storms and I don't want to be in that room all by myself, so can I..can I stay in here with you?"_

_Ryuichi stared at him blankly for a minute, then smiled bright. "Sure you can, Shu-chan! Don't worry, Kuma and I will protect you from those meanie storms."_

_"Thanks.." Shuichi said with a sigh of relief. _

_He crawled into the bed with Ryuichi and sat with him a little while listening to the storm and every now and then when the thunder got to be too loud he would grab onto Ryuichi for dear life. Ryuichi, in return, would chuckle and shake his head. _

_After about half and hour the storm seemed to die down and Shuichi was starting to feel drowsy. Apparantly, Ryuichi was too because he starting yawning at least 12 times every minute._

_"It's cold in here." Ryuichi said pulling the covers higher over his shoulders. _

_"Here..." Shuichi said pulling Ryuichi closer to him so he could snuggle beside him. Ryuichi felt the warmth radiate off of Shuichi and felt more at ease._

_"Thankies, Shu-chan."_

_The two layed in silence for a while, both tired, but neither one falling asleep._

_"Ryu-chan, do you remember at Hiro's party when we played truth or dare, when Suguru asked you that question?"_

_"Question...oh, you mean the one about have I ever gotten..."_

_"Were you telling the truth when you said you never have."_

_"Honestly, yes." Ryuichi answered. "Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason, really. I was just curious."_

_"You're not a virgin, are you, Shu-chan?"_

_"No." Shuichi answered simply._

_"With Eiri-san?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you regret it?"_

_"In a way, yeah. I regret how it first got started, I wish we could have approached things differently... Basically, our relationship revolved around sex. It was the only thing that kept up together, all the other times we were yelling and fighting and he was either throwing me out or leaving himself. We never really had any passion there, though. At least, the passion he might have had wasn't for me. And I hate it that so many people have told me that he wasn't good enough, that I needed to leave and move on..Now, I really wish I would have listened."_

_Ryuichi felt his heart sink for Shuichi. The poor guy was still suffering. It was only to be expected when you gave someone your whole life and being and they go and turn their back on you. _

_"But, I can't take it back, so I just have to live with my mistakes." _

_Ryuichi nodded slightly, looking up at Shuichi with sad eyes. _

_"I hate that you are having such a hard time, Shu-chan. I really wish there was something more I could do to make all your pain go away." _

_Shuichi looked back at Ryuichi, each pair of sad eyes equal to the other. _

_"Staying just like you are is enough, Ryu." Shuichi said hugging Ryuichi._

_Ryuichi hugged him back, snuggling closer into Shuichi's warmth._

_**Flashback end:**_

He felt warmed by Ryuichi's concern. He had never felt that from anyone he cared about as much as he does Ryuichi. It felt good to hear those kind and caring words from his boyfriend. Ryuichi was really something and he wasn't about to complain.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell?!" Shuichi said sitting up, Ryuichi jolted away at the sound of Shuichi's voice.

"What is it, Shu?"

"Sounds like someone just broke down the door." he answered jumping out of bed and running to the living room.

There, like he predicted, lay the front door, split in two on the floor. Standing before it was no other than Tatsuha Uesugi. He grabbed Shuichi back the throat and pushed him against the wall. Ryuichi, hearing the bang from his room, got out of bed to see what was going one. He went into the living room to see Tatsuha clutching Shuichi's throat, Shuichi slammed firmly against the wall.

"Tatsuha, stop it!" Ryuichi said, his eyes wide with fright. He ran up the Tatsuha and tried to pry his hand off of Shuichi's neck but got pushed aside.

"Stay out of this, Ryuichi. This is between Shu-chan and me."

Shuichi glared at Tatsuha and choked for air.

"Bas..tard..." he choked. Tatsuha, losing his temper threw Shuichi onto the ground.

Ryuichi let out a yelp and attempted to come to Shuichi's aid but was again pushed roughly aside. Tatsuha stomped down on Shuichi's chest.

'That broke something for sure..' Shuichi thought, sarcasm failing himself.

"You will pay, Shindou Shuichi. You will pay."

"Tatsuha!" Ryuichi yelled, getting angrier by the minute. "Leave Shuichi alone. He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't do anything wrong? He stole you from right under my nose! How can you tell me that isn't wrong?!"

"IT WASN'T ALL HIS IDEA!"

Tatsuha was shocked at the tone of Ryuichi's voice. He really was angry, his eyes burning into Tatsuha's.

"Do you not get it?! How many times do I have to go over it until it's gets through to you... Shuichi didn't just all of a sudden pop up and want it to happen. It was MY idea! Not his! If anyone takes the blame, it's me!"

"Ryu.." Shuichi whispered, feeling himself black out.

Ryuichi looked at him, seeing Shuichi fade out. He glared hard at Tatsuha before kneeling down and gathering Shuichi in his arms.

"You are a complete and utter idiot, Tatsuha! If you weren't so damn hardheaded..."

Tatsuha was taken aback. He began to back away slowly. Ryuichi layed Shuichi down on the couch and then proceeded to approach Tatsuha who, out of fear of the look in Ryuichi's eyes, froze.

"The next time you decide you want to just barge in here and pick a fight with Shuichi, you have to get through me first. Come on, Tatsuha. If you are so angry and mine and Shuichi's relationship, and since it was my idea, take it out on me. Hit me. I dare you,"

Ryuichi crossed his arms and stood frozen to his spot, staring up at Tatsuha with a dark, cold, deterrmined look in his eyes. Tatsuha mentally slapped himself. He couldn't ever hit Ryuichi. He started to back away again.

"If I had liked you like that, Tatsuha, we wouldn't be in the position. Leave Shuichi alone. He isn't the one to blame."

Tatsuha, unwilling to hear more ran out the door as fast as he could to get away.

"Yeah, run away..." Ryuichi said sadly, looking back at Shuichi who was still unconcious on the couch. He decided to make a couple of phone calls.

--------------------------------------

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Yuki looked at the clock beside his bed. 2 a.m. Who the hell would be calling at 2 a.m.!?

"Hello?" he said angrily.

Pause. His expression went from annoyed and tired to fully awake and angry.

"Tatsuha busted into your house and attacked Shuichi?"

"Yes." Ryuichi answered. "I don't really know the full extent of his injury really. All he did was choke him and stomp down on his chest, but it was enough to knock Shuichi out.."

"When Tatsuha does something like that it is never good at all..." Yuki said slowly.

Ryuichi felt the sting of those words. "Will he be okay?"

"Ryuichi, get him to a hospital right away, alright?" Yuki said. "I am going to finish some business of my own."

"Alright, Eiri-san."

"Take care of Shuichi. And be careful. His injury might be worse than we think."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Ryuichi yelled in a panicky voice.

"Just call an ambulance. Let them take him. I'll meet you there in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Alo?" said a sleepy voice through the phone.

"K-san, Shuichi needs an ambulance right away."

-----------------------------------------

Within ten minutes an ambulance, along with K arrived.

"What happened here?" he asked seeing Ryuichi's kicked in door.

"Tatsuha busted in." Ryuichi said sadly. "Oh, please be careful, I don't know how much damage might have been caused.." He told the abulance guys who were putting Shuichi on a bed.

"What happened then? Did he scope Shuichi out or what?" K asked.

"Shuichi heard the noise of the door being busted in and went to see what was wrong. A few seconds later I heard something being slammed into the wall, so I got up and found Tatsuha strangling Shuichi. He threw Shu down on the ground and stomped on his chest. Pretty hard, too."

K brought out his magnum and started aiming it at random places.

"Let me at the bastard! I will give him a piece of my mind for attack my singer!"

"Eiri-san is going to take care of that." Ryuichi said before K started to pull the trigger.

"What do you mean, Eiri is going to care of that?"

"He is going after Tatsuha." Ryuicih replied. "He's going to meet up with me at the hospital in a couple of hours."

"For what?"

"I am guessing to tell me what he might have done to Tatsuha. I really don't know."

"Alright." K thought for a minute. "You have done a good job at telling what happened to me. We'll get everything straightened up. But, for now, we need to go to the hospital. Shuichi will be waiting for you when he wakes up."

Ryuichi nodded, doubt about why Yuki wanted to meet him at the hospital now plagueing at his brain.

**(A/N): Another chapter down! Don't forget to put in your votes! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Serious

**(A/N): Ryuichi and Shuichi's relationship just keeps getting better and better! They are getting closer each and every day! Yuki better hurry along and push his way into the middle of it before things get a little too serious between Shu and Ryu...But that can only happen if I have your votes! I thank all of you who have already voted. They have helped a great deal. So, who shall it be? Ryu&Shu or Yuki&Shu? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. **

_Italicized words are songs. The only song that will be on here is a song that Shuichi sings. The song is It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects._

Chapter 12:

Shuichi woke up to bright lights and six pairs of eyes surrounding him. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the eyes he saw around him were none other than the eyes of Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, and Tohma.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here? WHAT AM I DOING IN THE HOSPITAL?!" He winced. Yelling hurt...a lot.

"Relax, Shu-chan. You have a bruised chest, so don't do anything sudden." Ryuichi said taking Shuichi's hand and rubbing it to comfort him.

Shuichi looked at his boyfriend, who was sadly looking back at him.

"Tatsuha attacked me." he whispered.

Ryuichi looked at the floor fighting back his tears. "It's all my fault."

"Don't say that, Sakuma-san." Hiro said putting his hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

K and Tohma joined Hiro in placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder, which only seemed to cause more damage, because he could no longer hold back his tears.

"You don't understand..." he whispered. "If it wasn't for me..."

Shuichi squeezed Ryuichi's hand. Ryuichi didn't want to look at him because he felt guilty seeing him lying in the hospital bed, wishing he could trade spaces with his pink-haired boyfriend, but he did nonetheless only to see Shuichi equally as sad as he was. The two stared into each others eyes; everyone else seemed to fade away.

Hiro put his arm around Suguru's waist and kissed the top of his head, aching for his best friend, and thanking Buddah that he was alive. Suguru wrapped both his arms around Hiro's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, also aching for his bandmate. Everyone was aching for the couple, Tohma included.

"I think it is best if we leave these two alone." K said ushering everyone out.

Hiro squeezed Shuichi's shoulder, making him avert his gaze from Ryuichi. "We'll be back later, bud. Hang in there."

Shuichi smiled lightly at his best friend and nodded. Hiro and Suguru left, Sakano following after telling Shuichi to take it easy, K behind him with a nod. Tohma stayed behind. He approached the bed, his eyes closed, head bent slightly, as if in deep thought.

"I have phoned Mika and told her what happened. She said Tatsuha was nowhere to be found."

Ryiuchi looked back down to the floor.

"Eiri-san wouldn't answer his phone when I tried at his home."

"I told him after it happened." Ryuichi said in a deep, sad voice. "He was the first person I called. He was the one who told me to call an ambulance, and that he would meet me back here after he took care of some business."

"Business? What kind of business?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. He sounded mad, though."

Tohma put his hand to his chin, his eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "This doesn't pose well."

Shuichi looked up at Tohma, fear in his eyes.

"What doesn't pose well?" he whispered, it hurt to talk.

Tohma looked back at him. He wore no innocent, fake smile this time. Instead, he looked serious, almost frightened. Shuichi felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Let's just say that Tatsuha needs to hide well." Tohma stood and walked to the door. "Take it easy, Shindo-san. I am sure you can come up with some good lyrics while you are sitting bored in here."

"Where are you going, Tohma?" Ryuichi asked.

"To find Eiri-san before he does something he regrets." Tohma answered after a moment of silence.

He left, shutting the door behind him. Shuichi, ignoring the painful throbs in his ribs, sat up. Ryuichi jumped at him and tried to make him lay back, but Shuichi refused.

"Shu-chan..please...this is hard enough as it is. I don't want to see you in pain." Ryuichi said with tearfilled eyes.

Shuichi was suprised at Ryuichi's behavior. He wasn't his usual childish self, yet he wasn't his completely serious side either. He was stuck in the middle, not knowing where to go. He squeezed the older man's hand.

"Please don't blame yourself, Ryu. It's not just your fault, but mine, too. We both knew that Tatsuha liked you..so we both have to take the responsibility. Tatsuha came after me because I'm the closest one to him, and because he would never try to hurt you."

"I know." Ryuichi replied. "I tried to get him to hit me, take out his anger on me, but he wouldn't do it. He just backed off."

Ryuichi sat in a chair beside the bed. He held on to Shuichi's hand that looked so fragile.

"Are things going to be different now? Between us, I mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this only going to push us away from each other, or make us closer? I need to know, Shu...because I don't want to lose you."

Shuichi, heart-warmed by Ryuichi's statement, smiled at him with teary eyes. He laced his fingers with Ryuichi's.

"Well, Ryu-chan. Things will be different." he replied. "But, for the better."

Ryuichi smiled back at him. "Good."

-----------------------------------

Tatsuha felt his back being slammed against a brick wall. Pain coursed through his body as the shock ran down from his head to his toes. Yuki clutched the collar of his shirt tightly, angry eyes glaring into his own.

"Aniki..."

"I told you to leave him alone, Tatsuha." Yuki said in a low, threatening voice.

"Eiri, I'm sorry...I.."

"Don't give me excuses! You just had to go off and be the hard-headed bastard you are! And what's worse is that you HURT Shuichi! You blamed him for the most RIDICULOUS thing! So what if got with Ryuichi!! So fucking what!!! It was HIS decision and RYUICHI'S decision! BOTH! TOGETHER! GET IT?!"

Tatsuha glared at Yuki. "But, he knew..."

Yuki raised his fist at his brother, eyes burning with fiery anger. "Will you stop thinking about yourself all the damn time?! Have you ever thought that Shuichi wanted comfort, huh? Ever thought of that?! Maybe he feels more secure? Who knows! All I know is that Ryuichi is treating him MUCH better than I ever have! You should just accept that fact that you and Ryuichi WILL NEVER HAPPEN! If he had feelings for you, he would be with YOU! But, he's not! DEAL WITH IT, GROW UP AND MOVE ON!"

Tatsuha felt the sting of Yuki's words, and a flashback of Shuichi and Ryuichi in the park when Ryuichi told Shuichi that he wasn't attracted to him (Tatsuha) in that way.

"Not going to say anything, Tatsuha? Did I strike a nerve?!"

Tatsuha yanked Yuki's hand off his shirt and pushed him back. "Who are you to tell me what's right? Huh? You were the one who cheated on Shuichi? How would you know what's best for him? How would you know about loving him?"

Yuki's eyes got wide and he stared at his brother. He was right...

SMACK!

Yuki smacked his brother across the face.

"I would know because he is happy..I would know because, even though it took a while to realize it...I do love him..." he said in a low, sad voice. "Don't you ever, ever contradict that."

Tatsuha stood in shock, his hand on his cheek, staring at his brother with wide eyes. He never thought or expected Yuki to really hit him.

"He's better off without me." Yuki turned his back to Tatsuha. "But, don't you ever lay another finger on him."

------------------------------------

"Eiri-san!" Tohma said in distain seeing Yuki approaching his apartment. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

Yuki grunted. He really wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Ever since he left Tatsuha he couldn't get Shuichi off his mind. He wanted nothing more than to get a ton of booze in his system and pass out...and hope to never wake up again.

"Eiri-san, please tell me you didn't hurt Tatsuha."

"He's fine. Now leave me alone, Tohma, I am really not in the mood."

Tohma opened his mouth to say something but had Yuki's front door slammed in his face.

"Eiri-san.." he said lightly, knowing Yuki wasn't listening, though he (Yuki) was leaning against the door, every word escaping Tohma's mouth heard, "you can't go on like this. Let Shindo-san go. He's happy. Hikaru is what's best for you now."

Tohma left feeling as if he accomplished nothing. Yuki, on the other hand, fell to the floor, refusing to let the tears escape.

"You just don't understand, Tohma...I can't let him go, I won't let him go...I won't be satisfied until I have him back. Hikaru, I'm sorry. But, I can't help it."

--

Tohma took out his cell phone and dialed Hikaru's number.

"Hikaru-san, please come to Eiri-san's. He is in need of you."

--

Yuki put his head in his hands, the tears he had been holding back now flowing freely down his face.

"Hikaru, please forgive me...I never realized how much I like that brat...God, I am such a horrible person! Shuichi, please just leave me alone! Someone make me stop thinking about you!"

--------------------------------------

"Hey, Ryu-chan...hand me the keyboard."

It had been two days, Shuichi was now out of the hospital. He was much better, and his bruises were going away. He had been trying to spend every moment he could with Ryuichi just to keep his mind off of Yuki. He didn't want to think about Yuki..he promised Yuki he would love Ryuichi like he had love him. He promised. It was hard, but he was trying.

"Sure thing. Why? You going to play me a song?" Ryuichi giggled, taking the keyboard from the closet in his room and taking it to Shuichi who was sitting on his bed.

"Yes, actually. It's a song I heard not too long ago, and I just now learned how to play it, and I want to see what you think."

"Okay, Shu-chan, lemme hear it."

Shuichi wouldn't tell Ryuichi this, but this song reminded him fully of Yuki and what he used to say to him back when they were together. As much as it depressed him, he listened to it all the time, just so he could have clear mental images of Yuki, and so he could miss him more and more..

_Your subtelties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all the wants _

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

_The walls start breathing _

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe, it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_A falling star_

_At least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such distain_

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight _

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Now, I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

"That's beautiful Shu..."

Shuichi looked down at his lap.

"Thanks."

Ryuichi cocked his head to the side and stared at Shuichi. He knew exactly who Shuichi was talking about in the song. He knew good and well. Shuichi was still not over Yuki. Ryuichi walked about the room, not wanting Shuichi to see that he was about to have a relapse.

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at Kumagoro and clutched him tightly.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kuma-kun. His heart is still with Eiri-san... There's no room for me, is there?"

Shuichi had his ear to the door, listening to everything Ryuichi was saying. As his boyfriend kept talking to his bunny Shuichi felt more and more guilty. He blinked back tears and knocked on the door.

"Ryu-chan...please, can we talk?"

A minute later Ryuichi opened the door slowly, trying to hide his tears with his hair. Shuichi brushed it out of his face and made Ryuichi stare him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Ryu. This isn't fair to you at all. I don't want to keep thinking about Yuki, I really don't. I really don't know why I can't leave him behind. I am trying, I really am!"

He grabbed Ryuichi's shoulders, his face so close to Ryuichi's their noses were touching.

"Let me tell you this, though, Ryu-chan...I may still have Yuki on my mind..I am not going back for him. I promise. I will put in more of an effort. I really will. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's me and you from now on remember?"

Shuichi wiped away Ryuichi's tears. "It's Shuichi and Ryuichi...okay? There is always a special spot just for inside of my heart."

Ryuichi stared into Shuichi's violet eyes for a few minutes before speaking again. "Why can't I stay upset with you?" He smiled lightly.

Shuichi smiled back and filled in the remaining space between their face.

Both didn't leave the bathroom that night.

(A/N): WOOO It happened! Shuichi and Ryuichi...ya know...I told you that things were getting serious! Yuki is suffering bad, too. Woo!! The time is creeping closer for it to come down as to who Shuichi ends up with. Come on guys! Those who haven't voted, please vote! PLEASE! Updates will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: We Meet Again

**(A/N): Wow. Ryuichi and Shuichi went all the way. hmm. What will this bring in their relationship? This is the last chapter before the voting comes to an end. So, if you haven't voted, you need to now. Because, after this, it the end! So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Chatper 13:

gu1tarslav3 has signed in.

m1k3mast3r has signed in.

m1k3mast3r: HIRO! HIRO! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!

gu1tarslav3: what is it, Shu?

m1k3mast3r: YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

gu1tarslav3: well, we can't really justify that until you tell me, now can we?

m1k3mast3r: let me give you hints...

gu1tarslav3: alright, shoot.

m1k3mast3r: ok...me and ryuichi...together...bathroom...floor...

gu1tarslav3??

m1k3mast3r: think about it, hiro. what can two guys do on the bathroom floor together?

gu1tarslav3: don't tell me...you and Ryuichi...OMG did you two...do it...on the bathroom floor?

m1k3mast3r: yeah..

gu1tarslav3: details, please!

m1k3mast3r: well, we were in his room last night, and i was singing a song, and it, well, reminded me of yuki..and ryu got upset, so he left the room and went to the bathroom. i followed him and overheard him talking to kumagoro that he knew i wasn't over yuki, and that there wasn't room for him in my heart. i asked him to let me in and he did and i told him that i was sorry that yuki was still on my mind and that it wasn't fair to him for me to be like that. and i told him that even though yuki might still be on my mind i wasn't going to go back for him and that i was going to put in more effort in our relationship, that it was just shuichi and ryuichi now. he got all gooey and said "why can't i stay upset with you?" we kissed and there ya go..

gu1tarslav3: aw, how romantic.

m1k3mast3r: blushes shut up..

gu1tarslav3: well, are you happy because this happened?

m1k3mast3r: i don't know. part of me says i should be and the other part of me says i shouldn't be. yuki was the only other one, you know. he was my first, and i guess i kind of feel a little trampish. but then again, i feel closer to ryu now.

gu1tarslav3: yeah. you never know, this might help you get Eiri-san off of your mind.

m1k3mast3r: yeah, well i hope so. because i felt really guilty making ryu cry.

gu1tarslav3: just let time take it's course. it'll get better.

m1k3mast3r: thanks, hiro. hey, i gotta get off here. ryu is getting out of the shower. what was said is between us, right?

gu1tarslav3: what a best friend is for. oh, Suguru says hi.

m1k3mast3r: hi back. see you at work tommorrow, hiro.

gu1tarslav3: alright. bye.

m1k3mast3r has signed off.

gu1tarslav3 has signed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuma-kun has signed in.

Eiri Yuki has signed in.

Eiri Yuki: Ryuichi?

Kuma-kun: yes?

Eiri Yuki: I want to apologize for not meeting up with you at the hospital the other day. I had..things on my mind.

Kuma-kun: it's alright. tohma said he would take care of meeting with you, anyways.

Eiri Yuki: How is Shuichi? Was he badly hurt?

Kuma-kun: just bruised up. he's fine now.

Eiri Yuki: That's good.

Kuma-kun: yep.

Eiri Yuki: Yep.

Kuma-kun: you really hurt him, you know.

Eiri Yuki: Yeah, I know..

Kuma-kun: no, i don't think you do know. he's still aching over you. even now.

Eiri Yuki: I don't know what to tell you or him. I have already said my apologies.

Kuma-kun: apologies aren't enough to heal a broken heart. i am doing all I can to help him, and just when i think i have finally gotten through his shell something happens that puts his focus right back on you.

Eiri Yuki: ...

Kuma-kun: i really hope you are speechless. because hurting shu-chan like you have is unforgivable. i feel like the only reason why he is with me is so he can get over you and not because he has feelings for me.

Eiri Yuki: He does care about you. He told me so.

Kuma-kun: oh, i know that now. he made that perfectly clear last night...but, i'm still...

Eiri Yuki: Angry with me?

Kuma-kun: yeah.

Eiri Yuki: ...

Kuma-kun: i just want shu-chan to be happy.

Eiri Yuki: He's happier with you than he was with me.

Kuma-kun: maybe...i don't know...

Eiri Yuki: Look, I never wanted Shuichi to fall for me, ever. I did all I could to keep him away, but he wouldn't leave. He just kept coming and coming.

Kuma-kun: don't make it sound like it's his fault he's hurting like he is. you can't help who you fall in love with.

Eiri Yuki: Yeah...

Kuma-kun: shu-chan is getting out of the shower. bye.

Kuma-kun has signed off.

Eiri Yuki has signed off.

Yuki stared at the computer screen. Reading what Ryuichi wrote just made him realize how much he wanted Shuichi right now..to gather him in his arms and tell him he's sorry and how much he loves him...before he became too enveloped in that childish, bunny-loving man.

He got up, grabbed his coat, and went for a walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryu-chan, want to go for a walk with me?" Shuichi asked coming out of the bathroom, running a brush through his strawberry hair.

"I can't, Shu-chan. Tohma is coming over. He says he wants to talk business with me. I'm sorry." Ryuichi said sadly, giving Shuichi one of his please-forgive-me looks.

Shuichi, almost swooning at how adorable he was, smiled. "That's alright. I won't be long, anyways."

"Okay, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said, now happy again, hopping up and giving Shuichi a quick kiss. "See you later!"

"Alright." Shuichi gave him a hug, holding him in his arms for a long time.

"Shu-chan..."

Shuichi let him go, his cheeks red. "Sorry. I-I..uh.."

"It's ok, Shu." Ryuichi assured, running his finger down Shuichi's cheek.

Shuichi reached up and took his hand. He stared into his lover's light brown eyes. Ryuichi stared back into his violet ones. The two stayed like that for a long while before Shuichi leaned over and kissed him and headed out the door.

"I'll be back soon." he said over his shoulder, grabbing his jacket and going out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where we first met, Shu." Yuki said to the air around him, standing on that lonely path in the park, the very spot that he and Shuichi first laid eyes on each other.

"Yuki?" said a familiar voice. Yuki, in shock, looked behind him to see Shuichi walking towards him.

"Shu..."

"I never expected to see you here." Shuichi said coming to a stop next to Yuki, looking out into the snow covered city.

"I come here a lot."

Shuichi looked over at Yuki in suprise. "You do?"

"Yeah."

The two stood in silence for a long while, an uncomfortable, yet reassuring silence between the two.

"It's been a long time since I stood face to face with you." Yuki said turning to face Shuichi.

"Yeah, it's has been hasn't it."

"How are you and Ryuichi doing?"

"Oh, we are great. Things are great.."

Yuki could sense the truth in his voice, but also the sadness.

"I miss you, Shuichi."

"Don't lie to me, Yuki. You have done that too many times before, I don't think I can handle it again."

"I'm not lying." Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes, seeing the honesty in his face. Tears formed in the pop-star's eyes.

"Yuki...please...it's hard enough to get over you..."

"I can't help it, Shu." Yuki grabbed the pink-haired boy and held him close. Shuichi yelled at himself to struggle but found his arms wouldn't cooperate. "I thought that I could get over you, because Hikaru was there. I thought that Hikaru was all I wanted. But...it really wasn't. And I hate that it took so long to realize that."

"Yuki..."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left me. I feel like shit that I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry, Shu."

Shuichi heard the tears in Yuki's voice. He buried his face in Yuki's jacket. He hated it when Yuki cried. It broke his heart.

"It's ok, Yuki. I shouldn't have forced myself in your life like I did.."

"But you helped me, Shu!" Yuki said putting a finger under Shuichi's chin and lefting his head up so he could stare into this beautiful violet eyes.

"How did I help you, Yuki? I did nothing but frustrate you, made you kick me out..."

"You looked over all of that. You looked past my barrier. You walked right through it. You saw me for who I really was...You showed me what it was like to have someone care for me and only me. Care for me for who I really am.."

"What about Hikaru? Doesn't he love you?"

"He doesn't love me. He loves what he thinks I am. I'm not a strong person, Shuichi. Never have been. He can't accept that. He wants to know that I am mister macho, that I can handle anything..and I just can't do that."

"Oh, Yuki..."

"You saw me for that, Shuichi. You tried to make me stronger, to accept my past. I always felt so secure when you were around. And now that you are not, that insecurity is back. I can't live like that, Shu...I just can't."

"But, what about what you said to Hikaru...You said you liked having me around, that I kept you busy and gave you what you wanted."

"I said that in honesty. You did keep me busy, just watching you yell at the television when you were watching boxing was entertainment enough. And you did give me just what I wanted...you gave me love... I wanted to believe that my feelings for you didn't run that deep, but I was lying to myself."

Shuichi felt his heart pump.

"Yuki...you...love me?"

"Yes, Shindo Shuichi, I do."

A sob escaped Shuichi's lips. Yuki's angel face looked so inviting, so sad, he just wanted to touch it, make sure it was real...Yuki leaned in to Shuichi, their lips barely touching.

"I want you back, Shuichi."

The tiny space between Shuichi and Yuki was filled as Yuki planted a firm but sweet, gentle kiss on Shuichi's lips. Shuichi melted and forgot anything or anyone else existed.


	14. Chapter 14: Clarity, Acceptance

**(A/N): Okay, okay, I know you are all excited, because this is a big breakthrough with Shuichi and Yuki kissing in my last chapter. But, that's doesn't mean they are together. Ryuichi and Hikaru are still in the picture remember? This chapter is going to clear a lot of that stuff up. Enjoy. Please review. **

_Italicized words are songs._

_**Bold italicized are thoughts. **_

Chapter 14:

m1k3mast3r has signed in.

gu1tarslav3 has signed in.

m1k3mast3r: hiro! help me!

gu1tarslav3: what's wrong, Shu?

m1k3mast3r: it's yuki... he told me he loved me.

gu1tarslav3: really? when?

m1k3mast3r: yesterday. he said he missed me and he wanted me back. we even kissed...gah, hiro, i don't know what to do! i feel like such a tramp to ryuichi...

gu1tarslav3: Shu..i don't know what to tell you...

m1k3mast3r: why couldn't i have just gotten over yuki and moved on? that way i wouldn't be feeling like i do now. hiro, i want to be with yuki sooo bad. but i want to stay with ryu, too.

gu1tarslav3: you are going to have to make a decision, Shu.

m1k3mast3r: well, at least i am not the only one...yuki still has to deal with hikaru.

gu1tarslav3: yeah, you both are in a bad situation. both of you have slept with each of your boyfriends', so that only adds to the problem.

m1k3mast3r: i really do have feelings for ryuichi. i really do. but i still love yuki. and i did promise ryuichi that i wouldn't go after yuki anymore.

gu1tarslav3: don't break that promise, then. if you and yuki are really meant to be then fate will allow it. right now, i think it's best if you and yuki just stay friends.

m1k3mast3r: just stay friends?

gu1tarslav3: yeah. just stay friends. talk with each other frequently, so you don't get that feeling like you aren't seeing him enough, you know what i mean? so you don't just get up and go after him. it will ease those feelings.

m1k3mast3r: okay, that makes sense.

gu1tarslav3: and talking to each other a lot will ease the tension with ryuichi, too. because you will have got those feelings out of your system and you can focus your attention on ryuichi.

m1k3mast3r: that makes sense, too.

gu1tarslav3: i also think that it wouldn't be a bad idea if you, ryuichi, yuki, and hikaru did a double date sometime.

m1k3mast3r: what?!

gu1tarslav3: think about it, Shu... you can get more comfortable knowing that you two are happy with the people you are with.

m1k3mast3r: that makes sense, too.

gu1tarslav3: why not give that a try and see what happens, okay?

m1k3mast3r: how did you get so good at this stuff, hiro?

gu1tarslav3: i'm not. i just follow what makes sense.

m1k3mast3r: ...what would i do without you, hiro?

gu1tarslav3: you couldn't do a thing. ):)

m1k3mast3r: you are right there. lol

gu1tarslav3: yep yep yep.

Eiri Yuki has signed in.

gu1tarslav3: Shu, i'm going to get on off of here. talk to you later.

m1k3mast3r: bye, hiro.

gu1tarslav3 has signed off.

m1k3mast3r: hi, yuki.

Eiri Yuki: Hi, Shuichi.

m1k3mast3r: i'm so confused, yuki.

Eiri Yuki: Me, too...

m1k3mast3r: it's not fair to ryuichi or hikaru for us to be together, you know that.

Eiri Yuki: Yeah, I know. I have thought about that.

m1k3mast3r: me, too.

Eiri Yuki: I don't want to just shut myself up away from you, Shuichi. Not again. I couldn't live.

m1k3mast3r: same here. i have a plan, though.

Eiri Yuki: You have a plan?

m1k3mast3r: you make it sound like a bad thing.

Eiri Yuki: It's unusual for you to have a plan that would actually work out.

m1k3mast3r: this will work.

Eiri Yuki: Okay. What is it?

m1k3mast3r: i think it would be good if we talked to each other a lot, you know, on the phone, or meet for lunch sometimes, and keep in touch. that way, if we have urges to be together we can talk it over and get those feelings out, so that would get rid of some tension between ryuichi and hikaru.

Eiri Yuki: Okay. That actually makes sense.

m1k3mast3r: well, actually, i got the idea from hiro...

Eiri Yuki: I should have known.

m1k3mast3r: that's mean!

Eiri Yuki: Sure.

m1k3mast3r: there is also another part to this plan.

Eiri Yuki: Alright, let's hear some more of Hiro's genius plans.

m1k3mast3r: i don't know if this one is a good idea or not, though...

Eiri Yuki: Let me guess... Would it happen to be something that consists of Hikaru, me, you, and Ryuichi getting together and spending the day with each other to get more comfortable with each other?

m1k3mast3r: how did you know?

Eiri Yuki: I am good like that. And, it might be an okay idea. I wouldn't do anything right away, though.

m1k3mast3r: yeah..i'm going to talk to ryuichi about us keeping in touch, though.

Eiri Yuki: I'll talk to Hikaru, too.

m1k3mast3r: okay.

Eiri Yuki: I have a deadline I have to meet, so I have to get to work. I will talk to you later, Shu.

m1k3mast3r: bye...i love you...

Eiri Yuki: ..I love you, too...

Eiri Yuki has signed out.

m1k3mast3r has signed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi felt somewhat better knowing that Yuki agreed to the plan Hiro had put together. He just hoped it would work. He also hoped that Ryuichi wouldn't get mad. That was the last thing he wanted. He hated upsetting Ryuichi; he was just too adorable to be upset. Shutting down the computer, Shuichi got up and looked around the house for his kiddie boyfriend. He found him in his room lying on his bed on his stomach humming and playing Game Boy. Kumaguro was leaning against the headboard. Apparently, Ryuichi wanted it to look like Kuma was asleep.

A small smile played on Shuichi's lips as he approached Ryuichi, who didn't notice at all until he felt Shuichi lay on his back and start kissing the back of his neck.

"Nnn, Shu-chan, nice to see you've decided to get off the computer." Ryuichi teased, tilting his head over, allowing Shuichi more of his neck.

Shuichi accepted, gently biting on Ryuichi's pale skin leaving light red marks.

"Nnn, you need something, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi shook his head kissing underneath Ryuichi's ear and his jaw line.

"Nnn, Shu-chan..."

Ryuichi turned off the Game Boy, since he was distracted. He pushed Shuichi up a little, allowing himself room to roll over, letting Shuichi lay comfortably on top of him. Shuichi kissed his lips lightly, only to have Ryuichi deepen it, begging for more.

After a moment, they broke for air, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Shu-chan." Ryuichi whispered.

Shuichi smiled. "I love you, too." He recaptured Ryuichi's lips, allowing the older man to remove his shirt, and vice versa.

**_I guess I can tell him later... _**Shuichi thought, slipping into a deep bliss, letting all his worries leave him as he lie in sync with Ryuichi's hot, clamoring body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki gently slammed Hikaru against the wall, the two in a battle for dominance as they slipped down onto the floor, hands down each other's pants.

"Mmm, Yuki, did you say you wanted to tell me something?" Hikaru said through his moans as Yuki tightened his grip on him, gently massaging.

"Don't worry about it...I'll tell you later." he answered, taking his hand out of Hikaru's pants to take them off.

"Mmmkay, Yuki..." Hikaru said in bliss, liking Yuki teasing his throbbing member like he was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi watched Ryuichi sleep, admiring his innocent, angel face. He remembered how he used to watch Yuki sleep, how he could always tell that something was bothering him when he looked into his beautiful face...

Gently getting out of bed, careful not to wake Ryuichi, he grabbed Ryuichi's bath robe that was thrown carelessly on the floor and put on. He went into the kitchen and found his cell phone. Opening it, he dialed a number he hadn't dialed in over three months...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing.

Amber eyes woke to the sound of a ring; his cell phone.

Knowing automatically who it was because of the special ringtone (which was Lips of An Angel by Hinder), he carefully got out of bed, fortunatly not bothering Hikaru, and went into his study where his phone was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shu?"

"Yuki, you answered."

"Of course I did. Is something wrong? Why did you call so late?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to hear your voice."

Yuki smiled.

"Well, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks, Yuki."

"What have you been up to since I last talked to you, Shu?"

"Um...well...I...uh... I was..."

"Having sex with Ryuichi?"

"Erm, yeah...how do you know these things?"

"I was with you for over a year, Shindo Shuichi."

"So you are calling me quick?"

"No, that's me."

"Haha. So, let's see if I know you..You were having sex with Hikaru, right?"

"Oh, how did you know?!" Yuki said sarcastically.

Shuichi giggled.

"I'm just good like that." he answered, a smile playing on his lips.

Yuki was warmed by this remark, remember the IM conversation they had earlier that night.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a while, the two finding comfort just knowing they had each other on the line.

"Well, Yuki...I had better be getting back to bed before Ryu wakes up. He'll start to worry."

"I have some work I have to do, too."

"Another deadline. Yep, three days from now."

"How much of the book have you got done?"

"About half."

"Yes, Uesugi 'Yuki' Eiri, you had better get to work."

Yuki chucked at Shuichi using his real name.

"Bye, Shu."

"Bye, Yuki. Love."

"Love."

They both hung up their phones, both feeling remarkably better. Shuichi returned to bed with Ryuichi, cuddling up next to his lover with a satisfied smile on his face. Yuki sat down at his laptop, opened it and got ready to continue his writing. He, too, wore a satisfied smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later:

Shuichi's mood had brightened remarkably, Ryuichi noticed. He was bouncier, kissed him more, spent more time with him, said 'I love you' more, and was overall happier. He and Shuichi had a talk about Shuichi talking to Yuki more often. Ryuichi supported him fully, feeling that it would make things better between them, and it had, remarkably. Their relationship had grown. Everything was better. Shuichi's singing was better, Shuichi's attitude was better, heck, even Shuichi's sex was better. Ryuichi would find himself giggling uncontrollably to his pink bunny, Kumaguro, just thinking about Shuichi. He loved this bouncy, happy Shuichi. And, to add to the good feeling, Ryuichi hadn't heard anything about Tatsuha since Shuichi had gotten out of the hospital. Everything was going to be okay...

Hikaru noticed a change in Yuki, too. His writing had gotten better, his sleeping habits had changed, his attitude had lightened. He wasn't as cold as he used to, he cracked more jokes, smiled more, and even took Hikaru out more. Hikaru couldn't say he didn't like this change in Yuki. It was just unnatural. He had known Yuki for a long time, even before he killed Kitazawa. The old Yuki was returning, he could see it. He knew he should be excited at the change, but he was cautious, because at times Yuki would still break down, and he made sure he was there when he did. He had moved in with Yuki about a month before, and things were great. Everything was going to be okay...

Shuichi wasn't lying to himself, he was happier. Hiro's plan had worked out just as he had said it would. Things between he and Ryuichi had gotten better. He thought about Yuki much less than he had as a lover, and more as a good friend. He couldn't say at times he wouldn't find himself in tears because he still missed old times, but at least he had a relationship built back up with Yuki. He talked to Yuki at least once a day. He even took Ryuichi out at times to go to lunch with him, Yuki, and Hikaru. All the tension that he had feared dissapated quickly, and they all settled down and because comforatable knowing who belonged to who. Ryuichi allowed it all, too. Shuichi couldn't thank him enough for all the support. It only added to the good feelings that Ryuichi gave him. Everything was going to be okay...

Yuki could feel a change in himself. He liked it. A lot. He was tired of feeling so caged inside. He tired of the darkness always slipping in over him and taking over his senses. He liked the feeling of control he had now. Like he could decide his emotions. Before he was running off of instinct he had lived with after killing Kitazawa because he couldn't accept his past. Now, he had come to a close with his dark history, he accepted his faults and layed them to rest, letting all those intense emotions that he hated out. He still found himself reliving memories that he didn't want and would break down, and sometimes he would fall to his knees in dispair because he still missed Shuichi, but he as also come to acceptance with that. He has settled down with the fact that he and Shuichi were good friends now. The feelings for Shuichi won't fade, he knew that, but he has come to allow himself to be friends. Be happy with what he has. Everything was going to be okay...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind_

_Where worries are washed out to sea_

_See the changes people's faces blurred out_

_Like sun spot on rain drops_

_Now all those feelings, those yesterday's feelings _

_Will all be lost in time_

_But, today I'm wasting away _

_For today is on my mind_

_Left the only worries I had in my hands_

_Away from the light in my eyes_

_Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel_

_'Cuz feelings mean nothing_

_Now all those feelings, those yesterday's feelings_

_Will all be lost in time_

_But, today I'm wasting away_

_For today is on my mind_

_Yea today is my mind_

_I can't care to worry_

_I'm feeling so lonely _

_Breaking apart all this love in my heart_

_Close my eyes and move the back of mind_

_Where feelings mean nothing _

_Now all those feelings, those yesterday's feelings _

_Will all be lost in time_

_But today I'm wasting away _

_For today is on my mind_

_I can't care to worry_

_I'm feeling so lonely_

_Breaking apart all this love in my heart_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yet another hit down. I'm proud, Shindo-kun, you have been doing remarkably well." Sakano praised as Shuichi finished recording.

Hiro and Suguru clapped.

"That was great, Shu." Hiro said happily. "By this rate, we will have another album out in no time." He put his arm around his best friend's shoulder as he can out of the recording room.

"Thanks, Hiro." Shuichi smiled.

"You seem remarkably happier. Glad that my plan has been working out?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, you can thank me by going to buy me a grape soda."

"That can be arranged. Anyone else want anything?"

The others shook their head. Shuichi left the studio room and down the hall to the vending machines. Much to his suprise, he saw Ryuichi standing there, forefinger to his lips, trying to figure out something to get.

"Hmm, Kuma, do you think I should get the Snickers bar or the Milky Way? Both are really good. But Snickers has peanuts, and I like peanuts. And caramel. Yummy."

Silence from his bunny.

"You are right, Kuma. I should go for the Snickers." He pressed the numbers for the candy bar, watching it as it fell to the bottom. He bent down to get it and saw Shuichi.

"Shuichi-kun! I see you!"

"Haha, I know! Getting you a snack?"

"Yeah, Tohma's working me extra hard today, and my tummy was yelling at me since I skipped breakfast this morning." Ryuichi said patting his stomach, that started growling as soon as he did. "See." he said with a childish grin. "It doesn't like me."

"I can tell." Shuichi answered, putting in money to get his and Hiro's soda.

"Sakano-san working you hard, too, Shu-chan?"

"Not really. It's been really easy lately, since I have wrote a lot of songs lately. I had Suguru read through them since he is really good at that stuff and he picked out some that he liked and we went from there."

"Hmm, maybe if could just switch spots for a while..." Ryuichi said playfully.

"Haha, I don't think so. Tohma wouldn't like that too much."

"You're right there, no da!" Ryuichi said happily. "Well, Kuma and I better get going. I have a recording I have to finish. See you after work, Shu-chan."

"See ya, Ryu-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Alright, alright, admit it, this chapter kind of sucked. You know you want to say it. Well, I was hoping I could get some stuff cleared up. Like, relationships wise. And I know since it was a vote of Yuki&Shuichi: 8, Shu&Ryu: 2, Shuichi and Yuki is wanted...And don't worry, they will get together...eventually. I'm still working out the kinks as in how I can split Shuichi and Ryuichi and Yuki and Hikaru up. Any ideas? If so, please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Phone Call

**(A/N): Chapter 15! I have gotten really far into this. hehe. I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers! You guys rock! And, just keep reading! Yuki and Shuichi still have a lot coming for them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

_Italicized words are songs. _

_**Bold italicized are songs. **_

Chapter 15:

He could feel the doubt overcome him, again.

_**No..stop thinking like that...**_

He was scared and confused, again. Again and again, just like it has always been. So much for the acceptance, so much for the supposed happiness he felt.

_**I want him..I want him soooo bad...I can't settle with just friends...I can't live without him being the one lying in my bed beside me, curled beside me...Shuichi...I need Shuichi...**_

Amber eyes shot open from their attempted and failed sleep.

_**I need to get away...I need to see him...**_

Throwing his feet over the bed and onto the floor, getting up, not caring if he bothered the sleeping man beside him, grabbing his cell phone from the bedside table, dialing a number as he approached the living room, wishing each ring he heard would be the last so he could hear that one, special, sweet voice, Yuki fell onto the couch, trying to calm his raging head.

"Yuki..you're calling awful late..."

_**Oh, Shu...**_

"Shuichi..." Yuki's voice broke.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Shuichi asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No, Shu..I'm not."

"Yuki...what's--"

"I can't do this anymore, Shu..us just being friends. It's not enough. I want to believe that I can just be friends with you and things will be okay, but they won't. I...I need you more than I need just a friend.."

Yuki didn't care to stop the tears that were flowing down his face. He let them fall freely in hopes that every emotion inside would leak out with them.

"Yuki..."

"I don't want to be with Hikaru, Shuichi."

Shuichi choked back a sob. Yuki could hear Ryuichi asking Shuichi what was wrong in the background, which only added to the heavy feeling and the tears.

"I feel so...I don't know, I can't explain it. I'm not being fair to Ryuichi." Yuki said sadly, continuing to wipe the rivers on his face. "Ryuichi deserves a chance with you, to have all of you. I had my turn, I ruined it."

"Yuki...gomenasai...I don't know what to say..."

Yuki could hear Ryuichi asking Shuichi what was wrong again. He heard Shuichi shush him affectionatly and say that this was important.

"It's ok, Shu. I'm just..."

_**I haven't felt like this since the night I killed Kitazawa. I haven't needed anyone this much since then...**_

"Yuki, just breath, okay? Try not to think so negatively."

Yuki sat in silence for a moment. He didn't even notice Hikaru standing in the doorway watching him. Hikaru watched him with concern when he saw him crying, but then with jealousy and disgust when he heard what he was saying to Shuichi. He heard every word.

"I'm going back to New York, Shu."

"What?! Why?!"

"I have to get away. I don't want to feel like I am anymore."

"Yuki, what are you saying? Feel like what?"

"I've been lonely, Shu. You've helped, you really have, but something's still missing. I need to find what's missing."

"Yuki..."

"I doubt I will come back."

"You won't come back to Japan?"

"I can't do that to myself, Shu. It hurts too much. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't face Hikaru anymore without thinking..."

_**Without thinking of you...**_

"Without what?"

"Nothing... I just have to get away. I'm leaving first thing tommorrow. I'm sorry, Shuichi.."

"Yuki..." Shuichi was sobbing, which only added to Yuki's pain.

Angry tears filled in Hikaru's eyes. He looked at his lover in disgust. How could he? How dare he?

"Don't forget me, Shuichi.."

"Never, Yuki..I will never.."

"I love you...forever..."

"..You too, Yuki..."

Yuki hung up the phone. Shuich broke down in Ryuichi's arms. Hikaru stormed to Yuki and slapped him.

"What the hell is this?! You don't want to be with me anymore?! You want to go back to New York?! You can't stand being just friends with that brat?! You love that brat?! What the hell?!"

Yuki stared at the floor, ignoring the sting on his cheek. He didn't want to face his problems, it hurt way too much. But, he had too. He had to get rid of this burden.

"It's over, Hikaru." he said slowly, loudly, clearly. He looked up to Hikaru with fire in his eyes.

Hikaru felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. He looked at Yuki with the upmost shock, fear, sadness, and anger all mixed in one.

"Is this how it is going to end? You are going to leave me for that brat?"

"I'm not going after Shuichi. He deserves to be with Ryuichi. I'm going to New York and leaving all of this behind."

Hikaru chocked in a sob, ran to Yuki's room, gathered all of his things, and left. Yuki watched emotionless. He sat until the sun rose before getting up to get this things, call in a plane ticket, and make his way to the airport, leaving everything behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi and Ryuichi didn't sleep the rest of the night. Ryuichi stayed up with Shuichi, comforting him, feeling the same pain as he was. Subconciously, he was glad that Yuki was leaving, but he wasn't really because Shuichi was so broken up because of it. All he knew to do was support Shuichi. Things would get better after a while, right?

The two sat on Ryuichi's (well, their) bed, Ryuichi leaned back against the wall, Shuichi drawn to his chest.

"Shu-chan..."

Shuichi shook his head and held on to Ryuichi tighter.

"I won't ever see him again..." he said in low, cracked voice. "I worked so hard to heal the wounds between us, and now he's...leaving."

Ryuichi squeezed Shuichi tighter. True, he had worked hard to mend whatever frays there were in his and Yuki's relationship. He wanted nothing more than to just be able to talk to Yuki, call him a friend. And, now Yuki was leaving. For good this time. It was too much for his heart to take. After all his hard work, it just all gets slapped right back in his face.

"I don't know whether to be angry or sympathize or allow him to leave...I just don't know..."

"Let him go, Shuichi. You want him to be happy, right? If it will make him happy, let him leave."

Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi, confusion on his face.

"I'm not just saying it to get him out of the way, no. But, didn't he say himself he wanted to find what was missing?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Let him get his head on straight, Shu. Okay?"

Shuichi nodded again, nuzzling his head in Ryuichi's neck.

_**I don't know what in the world I would do if Ryuichi wasn't here right now, to comfort and support me like he is. Hiro would give me good advice, but he would do whatever he could to get Yuki out of my life. He would want Yuki gone. Ryuichi just wants him to clear his head, figure out what he wants. He wants me to be happy, too. Gah, Ryu...thank you.**_

"I have to go to work.." Shuichi said, wiping his nose, trying to sit up, but Ryuichi held to him tight.

"It's Saturday, Shu-chan. You don't have to go anywhere."

Shuichi relaxed against Ryuichi again. He was comfortable with his Ryuichi, but he didn't want to just sit like that all day.

"Ryu-chan, can I invite Hiro and Suguru over. We all could just hang out or whatever. It'll get my mind off of things."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

Shuichi smiled, Ryuichi allowing him to get up this time and grab his phone. He dialed Hiro's number, knowing Suguru would probably be with him.

"Mushi mushi, Hiro here."

"Hiro, it's Shuichi. Ryu and I were wondering if you and Suguru wanted to come over for a while."

"Sure, why not? What time are you expecting us?"

Shuichi looked over at Ryuichi. Both of them looked like crap, after staying up all night. Nothing a good shower couldn't fix.

"You can come anytime after an hour from now."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye."

Ryuichi hopped off the bed and ran to his closet. He didn't have as much vigor as he usually does since he was tired, but he was ignoring it. He was going to make this day a happy day. He was going to make this day a day Shuichi will always remember. He didn't want Shuichi lingering on Yuki leaving, because that will just shatter him in the end. He wanted Shuichi to be happy, and he was going to do what he could to make him.

"You wanna get a shower first, or me, Ryu-chan?"

"You can go on if you want."

"Kay."

Shuichi grabbed some clothes that were layed on Ryuichi's dresser, not really looking to see who's they were (he and Ryuichi shared their clothes anyway), and got in the shower. Ryuichi stood inside of his closet, Kumagoro on his head, looking to see what to wear. After a while of contemplating, he chose just a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He heard Shuichi coming out of the shower, singing.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Ryuichi felt his heart sink at the sadness in Shuichi's voice. The song spoke truth. Shuichi blamed himself for Yuki leaving. Ryuichi fought off the urge to cry. It wasn't Shuichi's fault at all. Why would he blame himself? Poor Shuichi, he is so vulnerable, and so fragile. Not much unlike Ryuichi himself. Maybe, if they share their pain everything would go back to normal. He loved Shuichi and wanted nothing more than for that love in return. But, Shuichi does love him...right? He has said it out of his own mouth, he has proved him by taking Ryuichi for himself, by taking his life over. He loved him, right?

_**Of course he loves you, silly. Stop thinking like that. **_

Shuichi sang his heart out. The song really seemed to hit home with him right now. After all, he had lost more than a friend. He had lost a part of him. Even though he and Yuki were seperated, even though he had come to fall in love with Ryuichi, he still loved Yuki, secretly wanted to be with him, and always had a part of him that will always be just for him. They say first loves always hurt the most, and they must be right. Shuichi had always been up and down, going through different girlfriends, but he wasn't as happy as he thought he was. Secretly, he knew that girls weren't his thing, because for a while he had a crush on Hiro. He thought he loved Hiro. It took a while, but he finally realized that his little 'crush' was nothing more than a fatal attraction. He knew he couldn't be with Hiro, he was his best friend, he was always there for him, but he couldn't fill the emptiness he still felt inside. Yuki was the one to do that.

He didn't understand what he saw in Yuki. He was cold, cruel, always kicked him out...ended up to be cheating on him...but apparently always loved him, just didn't realize it until it was too late. That seemed a bit wrong in Shuichi's eyes. How can you love someone without knowing it, and then find out what's in your heart when they are gone?... You don't know what you have until it's gone, that's what. Shuichi knew what he did have. He had an unstable relationship, he had many heartaches, but he still went back to Yuki. He needed Yuki. Really he did. He filled what side he didn't have. Shuichi wasn't strong, he wasn't full of pride. Sure, he could stand up for himself, and sure he could beat someone up if he needed to, but he did it all in vain. He was insecure about himself and his abilities. The only thing he knew he could do was sing. He wasn't good at anything else, that's for sure.

Hiro had the brains, he could go to med school like his parents wanted him to. Suguru could go on as a producer, heck he was a master at the synthesiser, he could write lyrics, make music...everything in that category. He could be a one-man band if he wanted. He wasn't even that bad of a singer. But, all Shuichi could do was sing. That's it. He barely passed school, it took him twenty minutes or more to get obvious jokes...he wasn't smart, but he wasn't completely stupid either. He knew that Yuki leaving hurt and hurt a lot, and would hurt for a while to come.

Ryuichi knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shu-chan..."

Shuichi, towel wrapped firmly around his waist (not that he cared, anyway), opened the door and allowed Ryuichi in. He could tell Ryuichi was troubled. He was tired, too. They both were: tired and troubled. Shuichi knew he should apologize to Ryuichi for having him stay up to take care of his sad, sorry form, and was about to, but the look in Ryuichi's eyes told him that it wasn't neccessary. Ryuichi stayed up with him on his own will, wanting to be by Shuichi's side no matter what the situation. Shuichi gave Ryuichi a small smile. Ryuichi returned it with a little wider one. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's damp form, taking in his clean scents: hair smelling of strawberries, skin smelling of Mambo cologne.

Riiiing riiiiing riiiiiiing riiiiiing

"That's my phone.." Ryuichi said, reluctantly breaking his and Shuichi's embrace. He took a deep breathing, trying to clear his voice and sound as normal as possible.

"Mushi mushi. Ryuichi desu."

Ryuichi's face darkened as he listened to the voice through the phone. His eyes narrowed sadly, also angrily, his voice low and deep.

"I'm not sure I follow.." he said slowly. "...What's that supposed to mean? No... Nooo..."

Ryuichi fell to his knees.

"Idiot! What was he thinking? No, please!"

Ryuichi dropped the phone, face in his hands, sobbing. Shuichi, now worried and angered, picked up the phone.

"Who is this and what do you want?" he said loud and clear, almost threateningly.

"This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it." Shuichi recognized K's voice.

"K, you have Ryuichi hysterical, what's going on? You're my manager for crying out loud, tell me!"

K was silent for a long time, leaving Shuichi to stare blankly at the sobbing Ryuichi. Shuichi got on his knees and tried to look Ryuichi in the eye, but he turned away. He saw Ryuichi was close to tears.

"Tohma..he...hired someone."

"Hired someone? Who? What are you talking about?!"

"Tohma hired Ryuichi a personal assistant."

"Who?"

"Not me if that's what you want to hear."

"Okay, well who did he hire? Just tell me, K."

"He hired Tatsuha."

"WHAT?!"

"He said it was best for him. Said he might get his act straight this way."

"K, he almost KILLED me, and Tohma is going to go HIRE him to WORK for RYUICHI!! What was he thinking?!"

**(A/N): Ah, a cliffhanger! Hate em! But I had to do it! I was running out of ideas. SORRY! Please review! Updates will come soon! Wah, I am still crying because of Yuki!**


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Lovers

**(A/N): Chapter 16! Things have gotten bad...real bad. Yuki left to go back to NY and never look back, Tatsuha now works for Ryuichi..as a personal assistant. OH MY ME, this doesn't pose well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi. Sorry. Wish I did. Murikami owns it. She's a genius.**

Chapter 16:

"K-san, you can't let Tohma go on with this! Tatsuha CAN'T work for Ryuichi! I REFUSE to let that happen!"

"Don't you think I have tried?" K said exasperatedly. "Tohma is stubborn and won't give in to something he wants. He threatened my job. He said if I didn't stop complaining and just follow what he ordered he would see to it that I never found another job in the country of Japan ever again."

Shuichi growled. He looked sympathetically at his lover sobbing on the floor in front of him.

"I d-d-don't want T-T-Tatsuha to w-w-work for m-m-me. I'D RATHER DIE THAN MAKE IT EASIER FOR HIM TO HURT SHUICHI!

Shuichi took his free arm and wrapped it tight around Ryuichi who sobbed into his chest.

"K-san," Shuichi said into the phone, his voice low and hoarse, "thanks for all of your help. I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. I'll keep trying all I can..."

"No, don't jeapordize your job anymore than you have."

"But, Shuichi, none of us want anything to happen to you again, nor do we want anything to happen to Ryuichi."

"I know you want to help..."

Shuichi sighed. This day was just getting worse and worse. Ryuichi had stopped sobbing and was listening to Shuichi talk. He looked utterly miserable.

"Looks like there is nothing we can do... We have to go through with it."

Ryuichi looked up, wide eyed, at Shuichi.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "What if he tries to hurt you again?!"

"I'm not happy with it, Ryu, not at all!" Shuichi yelled back. "But, there is nothing anyone can do!"

Ryuichi sobbed again. Shuichi held him tighter.

"K-san, we have to go. Let me know if you hear anything else about it."

"Okay. I will."

"Thanks, bye."

Shuichi hung up, dropping the phone to the floor beside him and taking Ryuichi in both arms.

"I'm sorry, Ryu... I would do anything to stop Tohma..."

"Tohma goes to great lengths to get what he wants, Shu." Ryuichi said, nuzzling his head into Shuichi's chest.

"I know." Shuichi closed his eyes, tears threatening to come. "This day just doesn't want to go well, does it?"

Ryuichi held onto Shuichi tighter.

"If anything we still have each other, right?" he asked Shuichi, his eyes shining with tears.

Shuichi gave him a small, sad smile. "Of course."

"Hey guys, sorry for just barging in, but no would answer the door. Woah! What the hell is wrong, you both look horrible!" Hiro said, looking concerned at the two singers in each other's arms on the bathroom floor.

Shuichi looked up at his best friend, the tears now falling freely. He bit his lip and held Ryuichi tighter. Suguru peeked in from behind Hiro, worry spread over his young face at seeing two of the people he most admired other than Hiro sitting on the floor, Shuichi still in his towel, in each other's arms.

"Hiro...I don't think life likes me and Ryu anymore.."

"What happened?" Hiro said, squatting next to the two lovers, his hand on Shuichi's bare shoulder.

Shuichi looked down into his Ryuichi's hair. "Yuki left, to New York. He called me late last night. He said he was leaving so he could forget everything he left behind and that I would never see him again.."

"Ah, Shu, I'm so sorry."

"That's not all, Hiro! Tatsuha works for Ryuichi now, as a personal assistant."

"What? Who the hell would hire Tatsuha to work for Ryuichi after what happened to you?"

"Tohma."

"Tohma did?!"

Shuichi nodded. Hiro's eyes narrowed.

"That bastard..."

"Don't do anything, Hiro." Ryuichi said looking up at the red head. "I don't want you to do something rash and then lose your job."

Hiro's expression softened. "Why don't Suguru and I go wait for you two in the living room. Shuichi needs to put some clothes on and looks to me like you were going to take a shower. Alright?"

Shuichi and Ryuichi nodded. Hiro stood and lead Suguru to the living room. Shuichi hugged Ryuichi tighter to his clammy body, Ryuichi's fingers digging into his bare back longing for comfort.

"It'll be okay, Ryu-chan. The others will make sure he stays in line, I promise." Ryuichi just held him tighter. "If he ever lays a hand on you...I won't let him live to tell the tale."

"Shu-chan, you won't do anything you'll later regret, will you?" Ryuichi asked, looking back up at Shuichi with wide eyes.

Shuichi smiled sweetly at Ryuichi. "No, but I won't let him off easy."

Ryuichi's eyebrows furrowed. He leaned into Shuichi and planted a kiss on his lips. Shuichi returned it without hesitation, feeling a longing for that kiss, like he longed for the comfort of his lover's body on his. Ryuichi's lips parted allowing access for their tongues to wrestle in their dark chambers. Breaking for air, Shuichi leaned his forehead against Ryuichi's.

"I better get dressed. Don't want to keep them two waiting for too long."

Ryuichi nodded, putting on a sweet smile for Shuichi.

"And, I had better get a shower. I feel all icky. This day hasn't gone well at all."

Shuichi ruffled Ryuichi's hair playfully. "It'll be okay." he said standing up, pulling Ryuichi up with him.

"I sure hope so."

With one last smile and one last kiss Shuichi walked out of the bathroom to leave Ryuichi to shower and to change his clothes. He went to Ryuichi's room, changed, and then went into the living room eyeing his two friends' sadly. Hiro looked into Shuichi's eyes, concern etched on his face.

"Shu, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine. I...I just can't believe...he's gone..."

Hiro patted the couch cushion beside him, asking Shuichi to sit. Shuichi did so, his eyes now focusing on the floor. Neither Hiro nor Suguru knew of anything to say to Shuichi. They had no kind words of reassurance to take his pain away. Nothing that could be said or done can heal the wounds of a broken heart. Only time.

Ryuichi came in shortly after, the same sad look as Shuichi on his face. He and Shuichi locked eyes. Ryuichi sat beside him (the couch is big enough for all four of them to be seated comfortably). They all say in silence, not knowing of what to say to each other. Hiro, suddenly coming up with an idea, spoke up.

"Who wants to go out for ice cream?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki carried no luggage with him, nothing except his laptop. He left everything else back at the apartment. He wanted to leave absolutely everything behind, all except his laptop, which was special to him because saved as a wallpaper on it's desktop was a picture of him and Shuichi that Tatsuha had taken a month before he (Yuki) and Shuichi had split up. It was a rare moment that Shuichi amused Yuki and they were in each other's arms smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Tatsuha thought it was too priceless to just leave alone so he set it as Yuki's background, and Yuki would constantly take it off only to have Tatsuha put it back. So, after a while, Yuki got fed up and just left it, and to be honest, it started to grow on him. Sad thing is, neither Shuichi nor Hikaru knew the picture was there.

Yuki threw away his cell phone after Hikaru called him 168 times, leaving 168 voicemails begging him to stay and scolding him for thinking he could just get up and leave and that he loved him and would do anything to have him back. Yuki, fed up with it, just threw the phone on the ground, smashed it underneath his heel and threw it away.

After calling his editor and telling her where he will be, telling his sister to sell his car, possessions, and house (her asking a million questions until he got angry and told her to stay out of his business and that he was 'leaving'). He wanted no trace of ever being in Japan, except for his books. Those were the only things he would leave behind, because from now on, writing would be his lifeline. Forever and always.

As he walked through the streets of Tokyo viewsing the familiar buildings and streets for the last time, he heard a very familiar voice...one that shot right through his heart.

"I want chocolate...no mint...no strawberry...ooooooh, it's so hard to choose!"

His eyes shot over to the source of the voice. Standed just a few yards ahead of him was the person his heart bled for, Shindou Shuichi. He felt his breath constrict. He stood, his legs not letting him move, staring at his ex-lover, hands on his hips, leaned slightly forward over the ice cream stand, viewing all of his choices of ice creams he could get. He saw Hiro, Suguru, the one person that took his life away, and his rival that he couldn't compete with, Sakuma Ryuichi. He saw his rival beside Shuichi also viewing the ice cream.

"Yeah, Shu-chan." he said, finger to his lips. "It is hard."

A small smile cracked on Yuki's lips. He saw the same smile on Shuichi's. It brought back memories of the random times when either one of them would say, 'Yeah, it is hard," and the two would end up in bed. Inside joke that lead to other things. Those were the good times, the times that Yuki was leaving behind.

"I'll take strawberry." Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Make mine a chocolate." Ryuichi said, just as cheerfully.

Yuki, just out of instinct, could sense a sadness in Shuichi's aura. He felt one in Ryuichi's, too, but that was the least of his concerns. That smile on Shuichi's face, it was real, sure, but it was only there because it had to be, because he wanted to make himself feel better. Yuki's heart ached. He knew Shuichi was sad because of him. But, it couldn't be helped. He resisted the urge to chase after the pink-haired brat and smother him in his arms.

The four friends, after ordering their ice cream, took their cones and went to sit on a bench nearby. No one noticed Yuki, just as he wanted it, and didn't want it. Shuichi was laughing along with his friends, his aura lightening slightly. Yuki knew that Shuichi's rememdy to all of his aches was being with his friends. He was happily licking on his ice cream, not noticing that he had gotten some on the corner of his mouth and on his bottom lip. Yuki saw Ryuichi bit his lip, grin mischeviously, and put his lips to Shuichi's licking the ice cream away. Yuki saw Shuichi's shock disappear as his eyes flashed. Ryuichi tried to pull away but Shuichi wouldn't let him. When Ryuichi moved his head back Shuichi would move with him. The two broke after their teasing, their faces flushed, giggling, Hiro and Suguru staring at them with relief and admiration.

Yuki, stifling his jealousy, figured Hiro and Suguru took Shuichi out to help him feel better. (Ah, too bad Yuki-san doesn't know that Ryuichi is depressed, too). With one last look at his ex-lover, the love of his life, his now ex-lifeline, savoring this last image he could get of him, he turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the airport.

"Bye, Shuichi." he said to himself.

---

Boarded the plane, staring out the window, Yuki fought off his tears with a sigh.

"See ya, Tokyo. Don't miss me too much."

**(A/N): Ah, Chapter 16 done! It's not as long as a lot of my other chapters, sorry. Chapter 17 is going to be the last chapter, so I expect to make it longer than all the others. Last chapter...wow, shocking, even to me. Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Ending

**(A/N): Chapter 17..the last chapter. Dun dun dun... This is going to pretty much wrap things up and pretty much tell how the characters are and all of that stuff. You, my wonderful readers, should find the last chapter to your liking. I am giving you all just as you wanted...or at least what you all voted for...Shuichi and Yuki! Thanks for your reviews, thank you all for voting, it means so much. Now, enough of the sobs (saying these thanks is making me weepy), on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. :( ;;**

Chapter 17:

Two Years Later:

Ryuichi gave Tatsuha a cold look, making the black headed teen back away in fright. Shuichi sighed. Ever since Tatsuha was hired by Tohma as Ryuichi's personal assistant things had gotten...rocky. Personal assistant was supposed to mean only at work, but to Tatsuha it meant twenty-four hours of the day, seven days of the week, three hundred and sixty-five days of the year. Shuichi and Ryuichi never got any alone time anymore because Tatsuha was always in the middle. He wanted to make sure there was no contact whatsoever between the two singers, he wanted poor Ryuichi all to himself. There had been several, if not numerous occasions where Shuichi had to call K to "persuade" Tatsuha to leave Ryuichi alone, persuade meaning put a gun to his forhead and make literally make him march away in tears. That was really the only timess that Shuichi ever got any quality time with his lover. He was beginning to feel more distant to the older man, seeing how as Tatsuha was always in stalker mode. After the time together things would be great, but then Tatsuha would wander right back in the middle and ruin everything again. Shuichi didn't know why Tohma didn't fire him. He had many talks with his brother-in-law, but Tatsuha, being the rebel he was, didn't listen.

Shuichi talking to Tohma didn't help either. He was either shushed off by the NG President, or he was completely ignored on the topic. He was beginning to get frustrated. He hated having to watch as he lover was threatened to be eaten alive by Tatsuha. It was sickening, enraging, and getting on his final, frayed nerve.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Shuichi said angrily, his fist colliding with his knee, sending a painful jolt through it that he ignored.

"Calm down, Shu--" Hiro said but was cut off by the furious Shuichi.

"Calm down? Calm down! No, I won't calm down! I am not going to just sit here and let Tatsuha treat Ryu like that!"

"Shindou-kun, there is nothing that we can do." Sakano said patting Shuichi's back.

This only angered Shuichi more. He stood to his feet, his head spinning with madness, and stalked out of the recording room. Suguru sighed as he slammed the door behind him.

"I feel sorry for Shuichi. Ever since Eiri-san left he has been...different." the green-haired teen said sympathetically.

Hiro, being Shuichi's best friend, noticed this too, and was deeply troubled by it. "I know. I have never seen him so angry before."

"K-san," Suguru said in a pleading voice, turning to the blonde manager, "is there _nothing _you can do to stop this madness between Tatsuha and Ryuichi?"

K shook his head in defeat. "I have already tried, but nothing is getting through to Tohma. I don't know what's wrong with him." K sighed and looked at the gun in his hand. "I even threatened him with this..."

The four males sighed simultaniously in defeat. They were at a loss at what to do. They heard the door open. They turned to see Shuichi walking in, his face down cast, his shoulders sagged. Hiro knew this position.

"Shuichi, why are you crying, what's wrong?"

As soon as he said this, Tohma stepped in, a rock hard look on his face. They all gulped. Never had they seem Tohma like this..it was kind of scary.

The platinum hair man looked everyone in the eyes. When he reached Sakano his eyes became wide with anticipation. Sakano knew that this meant that the President of NG had something in store.

"Seguchi-san, no mean to be rude, but why are you here with Shuichi?" Hiro asked politely, bowing slightly.

Tohma didn't bow back but continued to look at Sakano.

"NG is expanding to America."

"That's great!" Suguru said, his eyes going as wide as his cousin's (Tohma) were when he looked at Sakano.

"That's just the good news. Here's the bad news..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later:

"I'm here." Shuichi said into his cell phone.

"Okay. Please be careful. I wish you all the luck in the world. I'll miss you." the person on the other line said sadly.

"I'll miss you, too." Shuichi replied, his voice started break. "Ryuichi, I wish things didn't have to turn out the way they did."

"I know." Ryuichi's voice cracked as well. "I don't want to be left alone with Tatsuha. I want to be with you."

"I wish I could have stayed or you came along..."

Ryuichi sniffed. "I know. But, it can't be helped."

"I'm sorry, Ryu."

"Don't be, Shuichi, it isn't your fault."

"But, I should have fought harder! I never should have gave in like I did..."

"I don't blame you, Shu-chan. And..."

Ryuichi was silent for a five whole minutes.

"What is it, Ryu-chan?"

"I...I'm sure there is someone in America that you will meet up with, and I'm sure you will be happy."

"Ryu-chan..."

"As a matter of fact, I know you will meet that someone." Ryuichi's voice perked up a little bit. "I want you to be happy, Shu-chan."

"Ryu..are you sure you would be okay with that? I want you to be happy, too..."

"Sure, I'm okay with it." he answered. "I can't stop you anyway."

"I'm serious."

"I know. So am I."

"So, who do you think I'll meet?"

"You'll see. Good things come to those that wait."

"Ryu.."

"Sorry, Shu-chan, but I have to go now. I have to get to work. I'll call you later and you can tell me all about your voyage to America. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye, Shu-chan, I love you, forever."

"I love you, too. Bye."

He hung up. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know how to feel. He wanted to go back to Japan, he wanted to see the man he had grown so attached to over the past two and a half years. He had expected everything to go smoothly, and for them to be together forever. But, that dream came barreling down. He wanted to forget all of his past and start out new. And, to top it off, Ryuichi had said he was going to find someone new in America.

_**'What did Ryuichi mean when he said 'Good things come to those that wait.' Does he know something I don't?'**_

He was knocked out of his daydream by Hiro tapping his on the forehead.

"Yo, Shu, you have someone who wants to see you."

Shuichi's vision, still blurry from tears, made out the sillouette of a tall, slender, yet built man standing in front of him. Blonde hair...

"Shu-Shuichi..."

That voice...

"Brat, I thought I would never see you again."

Those strong, warm arms that had been so severely missed.

"Yuki..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki Eiri's two years in America hadn't been quite what he expected. His goal was to forget everything he wanted to forget. Did he succeed? Partly. He forgot all about his so called love for Hikaru, he forgot all about everything...except for Shuichi. That brat had never once not been in a single thought of his. His novels had gotten spectacularly better, because he was writing them about Shuichi. There was one novel in particular...it was called _Shuichi_. He wrote it not even caring who would read it. It got great reviews from critics and has been sold world-wide, and is so far his best selling novel. Subconciously, he had hoped that his pink-haired love would read it, but he knew those chances were dim. He knew Shuichi wanted to do the same as he, to forget everything.

That's why it caught him by suprise when he recieved an instant message from Ryuichi.

_Flashback:_

Eiri Yuki has signed in.

Kuma-kun has signed in.

Kuma-kun: eiri-san?

Eiri Yuki: What?

Kuma-kun: shuichi is going to america.

Eiri Yuki: Why?

Kuma-kun: tohma is transferring them there. he said that it would bring in more money for them to try out their abilities in america.

Eiri Yuki: Where in America are they coming?

Kuma-kun: new york. i want you to meet him at the airport and take him back.

Eiri Yuki: Take him back?

Kuma-kun: get back together with him. it's what he wants..i know it. he hasn't been the same ever since you left.

Eiri Yuki: The same?

Kuma-kun: he's sad all the time. i know he wants you back. i can tell.

Eiri Yuki: ...Really?

Kuma-kun: him and i had to split up. i am handing him over to you. you'll make him happy, i know it. please.

Eiri Yuki: When is he getting here?

Kuma-kun: two weeks from today at one U.S. time.

Eiri Yuki: I'll be there.

Kuma-kun: thanks. it'll make him smile.

Eiri Yuki: I have missed his smile...for so long.

Kuma-kun: ..take care of him.

Eiri Yuki: I will.

Kuma-kun: thanks. bye.

Kuma-kun has signed out.

_End flashback_

Yuki would have to thank Ryuichi one day. He feared he would be late getting to the airport seeing as his editor thought it funny to keep him on the phone longer than he had anticipated. But, he made it in the right time, just enough time to see Shuichi on the phone and for Hiro to notice him. He put his finger to his lips and nodded at Shuichi. Hiro seemed to get the message and waited until Shuichi got off the phone before beckoning him back to the real world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Yuki, Shuichi's mind raced.

_**'Was this what Ryuichi was talking about? That I would meet back up with Yuki and be with him again? Oh, how I have wanted this for so long...I had to block out all of those emotions just so I could make myself believe that he was all I wanted...I love Ryu, I do...but Yuki...Yuki...YUKI IT'S REALLY HIM!'**_

Shuichi's arms wrapped around Yuki's neck in return of having the blonde's arms around him. He cried. Happy tears.

"Yuki, oh god! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, brat." Yuki said into Shuichi's silky, strawberry hair.

Suguru walked up to Hiro, seeing Yuki and Shuichi in each others arms and smiled.

"I guess dreams do come true." the green-haired teen said happily.

Hiro took his hand in his.

"Yes, they do."

The two smiled at each other.

"Yuki, how did you know I was coming?" Shuichi whispered.

"A little birdy told me."

Shuichi's mind ripped in half. He didn't have any clue as to who told Yuki he was coming, and Yuki had no intentions of telling Shuichi, either. Either way, the two didn't really care who told them anything. They were together again. After almost three years of seperation, the two were finally reunited.

"Shu?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Is there room in your heart to forgive me?"

"I have already forgiven you, Yuki."

"Good, because I think there is room in this heart of mine for us to start over."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with star struck eyes.

"Start over? Us? You want me back, Yuki?"

"Yes, brat. I want you back."

Shuichi felt fresh tears coming. He jumped onto Yuki, Yuki grabbing him around the waist, Shuichi's feet completely off the ground, his lips pressed against Yuki's. Sakano and K approached and smiled at the couple. Hiro and Suguru couldn't be happier. Shuichi finally got his happiness back. Sakano was please because Bad Luck could get out of the depressing music again, and K...well, K was silently wishing Yuki would make a wrong move so he could use his 'baby' on him. (K was a big fan of Ryuichi and Shuichi being together). But, on the other hand, K was pleased because Shuichi would now stop dragging his feet.

Reluctantly, the two broke from the kiss.

"So," Yuki said in his Mr. Cool Guy voice, "is it a yes or a no?"

"Oh, Yuki, you are stupid if you would even begin to think I would say no."

Somehow, Yuki was taken aback. He wanted to fall to his knees in front of the beautiful, pink-haired angel that was smiling at him with the most admiration in his eyes. He thought it would be more of a fight to get him back, that Shuichi would still be in love with Ryuichi, but this was easy, extremely easy. It excited him. Was Shuichi really that willing to give up on Ryuichi that easily?

Shuichi, still smiling, let his head drop slightly, a small pain could be seen in his eyes. Everyone looked at him in confusion, wondering how he could be smiling but hurting at the same time.

"Ryuichi and I splitting was not an easy one, at all. I fought with all I could to stay in Japan so I could stay with him." Shuichi let his head drop even furthur. "I felt so bad these past two years because I knew I felt something for him, but my feelings for Yuki would always overcome that. I felt so...so trampish."

Shuichi felt the arms around him tighten. He looked up into his blonde angel's face to see him smiling lightly at him, a love so deep in his eyes, an emotion that he never got to see.

"You're not trampish." he said. "Far from it."

Shuichi smiled and rested his head on Yuki's chest. They all stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Sakano, fed up with the quiet, clapped his hands. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Alright, fellows," the producer said fixing his glasses, "I think it would do everyone some good to take a couple of days off to get used to the place and to rest. I will expect to see all of you, excluding Eiri-san, at the studio at eight a.m. sharp Monday morning. Good day to you all."

He and K left. Hiro and Suguru stayed behind to chat with the newly reunited couple.

"Monday morning...that's like a week from today." Hiro said counting days on his fingers.

"We get a whole week off!" Shuichi said happily.

"Why don't I take you all out to dinner, my treat." Yuki said, letting go of Shuichi and taking his hand in his. "And, might as well show you around. We have a whole week, I think we can cover all of New York by then."

Shuichi smiled. They all nodded and Yuki led them through the city of New York to take them to his favorite restaraunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Okay, so as you all know, this is the final chapter and I am sure you all are wondering what has become of all the characters, right? Well, here I will tell you. :D)**

One Year Later:

Bad Luck had become highly successful in America. They have released a new album in Japanese, which was automatically shipped back to Tokyo to Tohma where he would distribute them from there. The same album was translated in English and sold well in America. They become top of the charts, and as Tohma had predicted, brought in a lot of money.

Shuichi (22) and Yuki (26) have been together since the day at the airport and were scheduled to be married. Suprisingly, their fans supported them fantastically, almost begging the two to be married as they were pledged to be. Yuki's novels were never better, he has even gotten off of writing love stories and moved to horror, suspense, and even murder mysteries. Shuichi opened a line of clothing he designed himself, which did nothing but bring in more money. Everyone of his concerts sold out, and his popularity grew with the band.

Hiro (22) and Suguru (20) devoted themselves to their music as well as each other. They weren't ready for a marriage commitment, but the two both wanted kids. So, they searched around until they found a woman that look very much like Suguru and befriended her. She soon became the donor mother for the two and the godmother of the children..yes children. Hiro and Suguru are the fathers of fraternal twins. Hiro released several books on how to play guitar and made an instruction video, as well. Suguru gave piano lessons to children ranging from ages 7 to his age and sometimes older.

Sakano continued being the paranoid producer of Bad Luck, K continued being the gun-crazed manager. Tohma continued being the president of NG, Mika still his wife.

Tatsuha (19) continued being Ryuichi's (34) personal assistant. After Shuichi left he had calmed down, tremendously (just as Tohma had planned). He warmed up to Ryuichi nicely (just as Tohma had planned). And soon, Ryuichi realized that he wasn't such a bad guy after all (just as Tohma had planned). The two, though a very slow relationship it was, were slowly getting closer, Ryuichi's mind still on Shuichi, had found closure during the year knowing that his ex was happily engaged with the man he had always wanted to be with.

Tohma had this planned all along. He wanted to drive Ryuichi and Shuichi apart. He was tired of Eiri being so down on life. He had even read the book that Eiri released called _Shuichi_. He had made his decision then. He was going to send Bad Luck to America and spread NG and their popularity, Shuichi would magically reunite with Eiri and everyone would be happy again. He also knew his brother-in-law, Tatsuha, wanted nothing more than for his idol to realize just how he felt about him. It was a well thought out plan, he thought. It had it's rough edges, but it turned out all the same.

Nittle Grasper split up. Ryuichi wanted to go back solo or go into acting. He didn't wan Tohma to be pressured anymore. Tohma already had enough on his hands being the president of NG, so he wanted to make it easier on Tohma. Ryuichi and Tatsuha moved to California together. Shuichi and Ryuichi kept in touch regularly, telling each other about what's been going on in their lives and promising that they would meet up together sometime and see how life was really treating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat on the couch cuddled up next to Yuki watching television and thinking about the past four years.

"And to think, Yuki," he said nuzzling his head on Yuki's shoulder, "all our troubles were started because of instant messenger. If Hiro hadn't have asked me to go to that party everything would be different."

"Are you saying that you would have liked it to not have changed? Wanting to go back in time still doesn't change the fact that I was cheating on you. All of this just made me realize what I was missing out on."

Shuichi smiled and kissed Yuki's arm. "Yeah, you're right, but then there wouldn't have been as much pain, you know. As in me getting attacked by Tatsuha and you leaving and stuff..."

Yuki took Shuichi's chin in his hand and made him look him in the eyes. "Shu, everything happens for a reason."

He pressed his lips to Shuichi's. The two lost themselves as they let their hormones and ecstacy overcome them.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, too, Shuichi."

"You know, after all that has happened...I guess that's what we get for messing around with instant messenger, right?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Well, there you go, there is the last chapter to this fic! PLEASE tell me whether it was any good or not. I worked really hard on it, and I really hope that you all thoroughly enjoyed it. :D:D It was my first fic and I think it turned out well, if I do say so myself. Now on to finish my other three fics. :D :D Read them if you haven't. :D Thanks for reading. All my reviewers, you guys ROCK!**


End file.
